White Hair & Golden Cufflinks
by kjay15
Summary: When the soon-to-be-King falls for a certain white-haired boy, his whole life flips upside down. But maybe, with some help, that'll end up as the better life anyway. Rated M for slash in later chapters. I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1 : A Magical Connection

**Hey guys and gals, so... I managed to watch _Disney's Descendants_ a week early (Thanks, Disney App!) and I've had a week to process the amazing-ness that is Carlos De Vil & King Ben. Ugh. You don't understand. Like, the chemistry. Ugh. Give me a sec...**

 **Okay! Back to reality, the DCOM was good, and I just couldn't overlook the wonderful connection between Disney's newest King and his white-haired, dog-loving friend. So, this story was bound to happen. So far I've mostly seen Carlos & Jay pairings, those two were great as well, believe me, but this story pairing seems to be a lot more challenging, in a way, so here it is! I'll spare you the ramble that you were bound to get, so without further ado, I give you the first chapter of what will be a long story, that may or may not end with a happily ever after.**

 **Enjoy! And a review or two wouldn't hurt ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : A Magical Connection**_

Life on the Isle of the Lost was bad enough as it is; but Carlos had it harder than anyone. Every day, every second he lived on that island, the harder and harder it got to keep his secret. No one could know, no one _would_ know. The teenagers at Dragon Hall we're mean enough, but if they knew about his dirty little secret, he would be dead.

No matter how many times he just wanted to scream; or finally confess his feelings to every wicked fairy or ghostly gargoyle on the island, he could never do it.

He just couldn't tell anyone. Not even his three best friends.

* * *

But then again, life in Auradon wasn't as sweet and peachy as the villains make it out to be. Ben laid on top of his royal-blue, silk sheets as the sun slowly set. Why was this happening? Why did it have to be this way?

Ben was just a month away from becoming King, and he and Audrey were at a standstill in their relationship, once again. She loved him, but he could never return the feeling. As a friend, he loved her. But as a boyfriend, he couldn't even mutter the word.

How was he supposed to tell her that? How was he supposed to tell his father, King Beast, that? How was he supposed to lead Auradon if he can't even tell the truth?

Sometimes he wished he was on the Isle with all the villains. Maybe it was better there.

* * *

~ Three Magical Months Later ~

" _You're a good boy._ " Carlos replayed the words throughout his head over and over again, smiling like an idiot the entire way down the path. Dude was wrapped in his arms, licking his chin without a care in the world.

 _What did Ben mean by that? Maybe I'm overthinking this, but come on... He said it! When I was holding a dog! This day is so crazy, I never expected to like dogs, and I never expected to get so many butterflies in my stomach just because a future King told me I was a good boy._

Carlos sighed, was was his life so complicated?

 _God, this is too much for me. I mean, I'm only here to get Fairy Godmother's wand! Now I think I've got a... crush._

"Carlos?!" Evie snapped, jumping in front of the boy. "Are you holding a dog?!"

The fourteen-year-old looked around, he was back on the school's campus. He must've been in deep thought if he didn't realize that. Evie was jaw-dropped, Carlos De Vil was holding a dog.

"Y-Yeah... Did you know they don't really want to eat your face off?" Carlos replied, snuggling Dude a little closer. Evie couldn't help but grow a smile.

"What's his name?" She asked, quick to pet the school mutt. "Dude."

She smiled when the dog eagerly licked her chin, giggling when he got up to her cheek.

"How in the world did you get close enough to a dog that you could finally realize they're not vicious man-eaters?"

"Ben," Carlos said with a smile, "He helped me."

* * *

~ That Night ~

Ben brushed his hand along the walls of the corridor, easing silently into the main hall. He knew he was breaking curfew, but he didn't care. He was the soon-to-be-King, no one would get him in trouble. Except, maybe the current King, that is.

"Ben?" A voice startled the lad, whirling around to see the boy with white-frosted hair.

"Carlos, you scared me." Ben's straightened out his royal-blue blazer, "What're you doing out here? It's past curfew."

"I was just about to ask you that..." Carlos smiled, "And you're supposed to be the good one."

Ben grinned, _touché_ , "Nighttime is so calming. I like the tranquility."

"Just say you like not having to deal with all the people..." Carlos nudged him on the shoulder, walking past him and down the stairs. Ben was at his heels, "Basically."

The two snuck outside, passing the gardens and heading for the trail leading into the woods. Ben smiled, "You sure you're not gonna get scared in the dark?"

"Ha-Ha..." Carlos nudged his shoulders, "This is my territory. Mom would lock me in the dark for hours on end."

Ben's smile quickly faded, "What?"

"N-Nothing-" The younger teen choked out, "Thanks again, for helping me today. Dude and I are getting along great!" Ben gave a half-smile, "Great. That's really great."

 _How awful did they have it over there? I mean, villains still loved their kids... right?_

"How about we race. You and me. Right now!" Carlos was almost giddy. Ben laughed, "I don't know- I'm not in my athletic clothes..."

"Come on, don't be a chicken." Carlos gripped onto Ben's arm, tugging him along further down the path, "Please?"

Ben took one look in the boy's eyes, seeing them shimmer in the moonlight. He looked adorable. "Okay."

 _How does he expect me to say no to that face? That cute, freckled-face._

"Ready, set, go!" The two dashed off, Carlos quick to take the lead. Ben was lying earlier, he was a good runner. Probably just years of practice from running from other villains back on the island. The only time Ben had to get away from somebody was when Audrey and him first went out, he hid in the bathroom for over three hours.

"I win!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and down in delight. Ben smiled, "I let you win."

"Oh, sure." The younger teen gently pushed the older one, with Carlos lingering his hand on Ben's chest. After a second or two, their laughing silenced, and the two were steadily staring into each other's eyes. Both were smiling.

Ben's hands slowly cupped Carlos' cheek, and as he leaned down for a kiss, the younger boy backed away. Ben doubled back, stunned by his own actions.

"I-I've gotta go-" Carlos whispered, quickly running back down the path.

"Carlos, wait!" Ben reached out to him, but he was gone. He sighed, _What did I just do?_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Love Potion

**Okay! So the first chapter was really well-liked, and I couldn't be more excited! Glad to know there are more Benlos/Barlos Shippers out there! Also, I'm using a new story image for this story, hopefully you like it :) Also, from here on out, some of the plot points of the movie will be changed a little, to fit the story better. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Love Potion**_

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Audrey jumped onto Ben's bed, shaking his shoulder, "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

The prince straightened up, smiling at her in a groggy fashion. "Thanks, Audrey."

"Oh, Bennyboo, I told you, call me Princess. It's cuter." She climbed off the bed and he sat upright, nodding to her.

"R-Right... Princess..." He slowly let out a yawn. The memories of the night before came flooding back, he sighed slowly, regretting everything.

"What's wrong, Bennyboo?" Audrey asked, her smile fading as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand resting on his shoulder. He gave her a fake smile, "Nothing, Princess. I'm fine."

She nodded, "Well good. I'll see you at school!"

And just as soon as she appeared, she disappeared. Ben fell back onto his pillows, "I'm such an idiot..."

* * *

Carlos was up all night, still trying to process what happened. He knew he was gay a long time ago, back on the Isle, where he would sneak glances at Jay while he was changing. But that was a while ago, and he hadn't told anybody about his secret. But Ben, he just invited them all to Auradon and completely screwed everything up! And he was with Audrey! And he was about to be be King of Auradon!

 _Why is my life so complicated?_

"What?" Jay blinked open his eyes. Carlos nearly jumped out of his skin, scaring Dude off the bed. Maybe his last thought wasn't actually a thought...

"N-Nothing." Carlos climbed out of bed, "It's morning."

"The second official day of school, great..." Jay murmured as he climbed out of bed, eyeing the dog looking up at him, "I can't believe you actually have one of those things..."

Carlos nodded, "I'm still a little shocked, myself."

"Well, are you ready for Ben's sudden love switch?" Jay asked, moving towards the bathroom.

The freckled-teen was caught off guard, "W-What?"

"The love potion? Remember? Last night?" Carlos nodded along, the memory of the cookie making flooding back to him. _Oh, thank God._

Jay disappeared inside the bathroom, and Carlos let out a sigh of relief. _Maybe this'll end whatever's between Ben and I. But then again, would Ben ever truly be happy? Maybe this whole love potion thing isn't the best idea... But we need to do it. Our parents are counting on us. Long live evil! Right?_

He glanced down at Dude, who was eagerly anticipating a walk outside. _Why was I ever afraid of you?_

* * *

~ Mid-Afternoon ~

The cheerleaders all gathered around the lunch table, smiling and fantasizing about their new hair, thanks to Mal. Carlos felt the pit of his stomach churn when Evie mentioned something about wanting to be a cheerleader. She had to be joking, right?

Carlos regretted his laugh after she flicked his ear.

That's when they spotted Ben walking out of a classroom, with Audrey and Chad lagging behind. Carlos tensed up when he startled talking to Mal. His brain wanted Mal to just give him the damn cookie already, but his heart was reeling in agony, hoping that something truly tragic would happen and the plan was ruined.

"Come on," Evie nudged his shoulder, pulling him by the collar of his jacket, "Love Potion time!"

The two of them climbed up the stairs and followed behind Jay, cautiously walking towards the duo by the lockers. Carlos' face scrunched up when he grabbed the cookie out of her hand, and eagerly took a bite.

 _Well, that's the end of that story-_

He didn't even notice when Ben gazed at him while chewing the first bite of the cookie, but the others sure did, whirling around and locking eyes with the younger villain. "What?" He commented, still unaware.

Mal turned back around, "How are you feeling?"

Ben smiled, "I think I'm in love..."

Jay started laughing, while Evie smirked. Carlos looked at the Prince, his smile growing when Carlos finally locked eyes with him. "I want to sing his name!"

 _His?_

"Carlo-" Mal clasped her hands over Ben's mouth. She smirked, "Well, it worked. I guess."

The son of Cruella De Vil went wide-eyed, "Umm... what?"

Evie draped her arms over the younger villain, "This just got a whole lot more interesting..." She smiled at the two villains in front of her, and the Prince, who was still staring lustfully at the white-haired boy. Jay patted Ben's shoulder, "Audrey's gonna flip."

"Oh my God." Carlos repeated it over and over, shaking a little, "Ben's in love with me. Ben is in love with _me_!"

Mal nodded along, "Better you than me. I don't do Princes..."

"Carlos does," Jay laughed; punching Carlos on the shoulder as they headed inside. Ben followed eagerly at the younger teen's heels the entire way down the hallway.

 _Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD._

Carlos was still utterly confused.

"Well, I guess tonight's game will be super-duper exciting!" Mal gripped Carlos by his shoulder, shaking him.

"I-I can't. I can't go out there. Ben will like... t-touch me... and stuff!" Mal grinned at Carlos' comment, "Like I said, better you than me."

* * *

"Carlos has a boyfriend, Carlos has a boyfriend, Carlos has a-"

"Quit it!" The fourteen-year-old punched the sixteen-year-old in the gut. Jay was still smiling. "It's just because of that stupid love potion!" Carlos added.

Jay pulled over his tourney jersey, straightening it out, and pulling out his hair. Carlos sat on his bed, in a black undershirt and white compression shorts. He was still apart of the De Vil family. Black and white were their signature colors. Dude was happily eating the treat out of Carlos' palm.

"Do you think he'll try to kiss you?" Jay laughed, Carlos sighed.

"Shut up, Jay."

"Maybe he'll score a goal, and he'll run towards you for a quick peck on the helmet!"

"JAY!" Carlos shoved him away, sending the older teen back onto the bed. "Quit it!"

"What's your problem? I was only joking..." Jay firmly planted his feet back on the ground, and stood back up. "Besides, it's totally obvious you like him too."

The freckled-teen did a double-take, "Wait. What?"

"You like Ben, I can see it in your eyes..." Jay grabbed his tourney stick, "You coming?"

"I-I'm not... I'm not gay, Jay..." Carlos' face blossomed red, looking down at the floor. Jay sighed, "Okay, Mr. De Vil, you're not gay. I'll just forget about all those time you gawked at me shirtless, or not-so-subtly tried to get a quick peek of me while I was changing. Or when you nearly blew a load when we were wrestling back on the Isle and I happened to grind against you for merely a second when I dropped my beanie. Other than that, you're totally not gay."

Carlos stood there, shocked. His cheeks was burning with heat, and the tears quickly met his eyes. He was sensitive, everyone knew that.

"D-Do Mal and Evie-" The boy's voice cracked, looking down at the ground.

Jay cut him off, "No. They don't know. But hey, I'm not trying to be mean. I think it's cool, and back on the Isle, I found it kind of flattering... But I understood why you kept it a secret. We lived on an island crawling with villains who prayed on the weak. But we're in Auradon now... So I don't understand why you keep hiding it."

Carlos blinked back the tears, "I hide it because people can be cruel."

"We're in Auradon now; the land of magic and goodness! Why would anyone be cruel towards you, you're like the sweetest villain there is?" Jay outstretched his arms, "You're the sanest out of all four of us, really."

The son of Cruella De Vil nodded, "You guys can be sweet, too."

After realizing what he just said, both of them shuttered. _What is Auradon doing to us?_

* * *

Ben smiled when Carlos headed towards the field, waving at him with excitement. The son of Belle and Beast was head over heels in love, and he planned on showing it to the whole school after the game.

Mal and Evie watched from the stands, Lonnie was next to them.

"You gonna be able to do this?" Jay snapped Carlos out of his gaze towards Ben, he nodded quickly, "I'll just be sitting on the bleachers all game. It'll be fine."

He later regretted saying that after Jay dragged him onto the field after convincing the coach to let him play. And of course, he was defense. Right next to Ben. Jay could only chuckle as he headed towards the middle of the field.

 _I'm so gonna die out here..._

* * *

Everyone cheered as the Auradon Knights made the winning goal, even Carlos was screaming in excitement. At least until Ben climbed on top of the disc launcher. That's when his stomach dropped.

"Give me a 'C'!" Ben said into the microphone. All the cheerleaders followed, including Audrey, and all the people in the stands. Carlos watched as his entire life crumbled into pieces.

"Give me an 'A'!"

Mal and Evie's jaw-dropped, while Jay went wide-eyed. Carlos was just stunned.

"Give me a 'R'! 'L'! 'O'! 'S'!"

Carlos nearly dropped to his knees. "What does that spell?!"

The entire stand erupted out the name of Cruella De Vil's son, "CARLOS!"

Audrey was utterly confused, as many of the spectators, and fellow tourney teammates. Carlos just cowered behind Jay, seeing everyone stare at him.

"I love you, Carlos. Did I mention that?"

At least the freckled-teen had the luxury of seeing Audrey faint, before he dashed off the field. Ben's smile faded, jumping off and running after him. Followed by Jay, and after getting off the bleachers, Mal and Evie. Lonnie managed to tag along as well.

Carlos ran back inside, bolting down the hall and towards his room. Tears were steadily streaming down his face. Ben wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Carlos?" Ben knocked on the locked door, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just, these feelings I have. They're so strong, I-"

He silenced himself when Jay ran up, panting heavily. Mal, Evie, and Lonnie weren't far behind.

"Leave him be," Jay sighed, "You shouldn't have put him on the spot like that."

"I didn't mean-" Ben began, Jay nodded, "I know. Just give him some space."

Mal joined the conversation, "We'll talk to you later, Ben. I don't think Carlos really wants to see you, right now..."

Lonnie was utterly confused, "I thought it was kinda sweet."

Evie gave a half-smile to the daughter of Mulan; "Ben, why don't you take Lonnie back to her dorm. Then you head home yourself."

Ben nodded, "O-Okay... J-Just tell Carlos that I'm sorry, and that I'll do anything to make it up to him!"

The three nodded, watching as he and Lonnie walked back down the hallway. After disappearing from sight, Jay knocked on the door. "Carlos, it's just us. Ben's gone."

They heard the door unlock, and after nodding to each other, the three stepped into the room. Carlos was curled up in his bed, petting Dude silently.

"How'd you unlock-Never mind." Mal whispered to herself, noting how fast he must have been.

Carlos hid his teary-face in his pillow, Dude was licking his chin, knowing something was wrong. Jay crouched down next to the bed, while Evie stood on the other side. Mal watched while sitting on Jay's bed.

"Bud, you know it's not his fault. The potion's strong." Jay reached across and rubbed the younger boy's back. "Maybe a little _too_ strong..." He strained, giving Mal a glare.

Evie leaned down, "Don't worry, I'm sure this whole thing'll blow over in a few days..."

"Besides. It's for the greater evil, getting the wand!" Mal chimed in, sparking up her ghoulishly-green eyes. Evie gave her friend a glare; "It's called tact, Mal."

The evil fairy sighed, climbing back up to her feet and shifting over to them.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I didn't think Ben would actually go that far. I forgot how sensitive you are to these kinds of things. Maybe it would have been better if he fell in love with me, and not you..."

There was a pause, and Carlos' breathing had softened.

Jay leaned forward, "Carlos?"

They all heard a light snore erupt from the younger villain. Evie couldn't help but giggle as she, Jay, and Mal silently stepped away. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

Jay closed the door behind the girls, and walked back to the sleeping son of Cruella De Vil. He pulled the covers over top of him, and whispered, "Sleep tight, Bud."

* * *

 **Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the cutest villain of them all? CARLOS DE VIL! No denying it, the little dog-lover's adorable. So Jay knows our little Carlos' secret, and now the whole school knows of Ben's love. What will happen next? Stayed tuned to find out. I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Villain's First Kiss

**_"I'm back!" ~ Maleficent; Descendants, 2015_**

 **So you all seem to love Barlos/Benlos, and I just wanna thank you all for the amazing support so far! I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter, because, SPOILER ALERT: There's some kissing... hence the title...**

 **Okay, enjoy the story! Make sure to tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : A Villain's First Kiss**_

The morning sunlight sprawled through the window of the boy's dorm room, with little birds chirping outside the window. Carlos slipped out of his deep sleep, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright. He let out a yawn, gazing across the room. Jay's bed was empty, and Dude was nowhere in sight.

Carlos crawled out of bed, now realizing he was still in his tourney uniform. "Jay?" He called out, walking towards the open bathroom door. Empty.

 _Did he take Dude out for a walk?_

That didn't sound like Jay; but after last night, he accepted the fact his friends would probably be babying him all day. Being overly nice and never bringing up what happened at the game, even though millions of rumors have probably spread around the school by now. Hell, maybe all of Auradon knows by now.

He stripped himself of his jersey and gear, before peeling off his shorts, undershirt, and compression shorts. Now in a pair of black boxer-briefs, the young villain walked towards the bathroom, before starting the shower.

* * *

Ben stabled himself on the horse, smiling to his mother, who was nervously watching him attempt to ride it. Belle loved horses, just not when her precious son was riding them.

"Darling, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday." Her voice was calm, almost radiant.

The sixteen-year-old nodded, petting the horses mane.

"Aurora's not happy about what you did to Audrey..." She added, "I received a very... colorful... letter from her this morning. Audrey's devastated."

"I didn't love her, Mom."

Belle sighed, "I realize that, but did you have to say that in front of the entire school? And I'm sure Carlos didn't appreciate it either."

Ben looked down at the horse, "He didn't..."

"Look, you're going to be King in less than a month, I know you're only sixteen, but you should know better than that. It's almost like you aren't even yourself."

"It's called being in love, Mom."

The Queen nodded, "Maybe so, and I'm glad you've finally accepted your sexuality. Even though it was a shock, I didn't bat an eye. But sweetie, this is big news. It's news you shouldn't tell the entire school during a tourney game. Especially when Audrey was in strangling distance."

They both smiled at the last sentence, before Belle added, "I mean, that girl was always such a kiss-up."

* * *

Carlos stepped out into the hallway, seeing a few students down one end of the corridor. Walking the other direction, he found his way into the main hall, where he ran right into a few students. Of course, Cinderella's son had to be the one that saw him first.

"Well," Chad began, "If it isn't Ben's little boyfriend."

The freckled-teen tensed up, eyeing Chad and the two other boys behind him. He looked so much taller when he was closer. Carlos stepped back, turning his heels and tried to head back the way he came. He heard them laugh after he turned the corner.

His fists clenched as he walked down the other direction of the hallway, happy that the students were gone now. But he was even happier when he ran into Jay, holding Dude in his arms.

The dog barked in excitement, jumping into the other boy's arms.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed, quickly gripping the dog to his chest, "You surprised me!"

"Glad you're finally awake, I thought you might have pricked your finger on a spinning wheel or something." Jay smiled, "I was just about to get breakfast, you hungry?"

He nodded eagerly, feeling his stomach growl. "Starving."

After putting Dude back in their room, the two of them made their way to a table outside. Mal and Evie were already there, enjoying their fully-appetizing meals. Who could blame them, rotten apples was their main food source back on the Isle. But soon, after taking over Auradon, the villains will be treated to food only royalty could eat.

Carlos couldn't help but look down at his feet as some of the students looked at him, smiling and giggling with their friends when he passed them. Jay noticed too, glaring back at them menacingly.

"Hey, guys," The young villain said softly, taking a seat next to the daughter of Maleficent. Jay sat next to Evie, quickly swiping her fresh apple.

"Finally, you're awake. I thought my mother got to you or something..." Mal nudged his shoulder, before biting into a strawberry. She quickly took a liking, chewing down more and more.

Evie stole back her apple from Jay, before handing it to Carlos. Jay scoffed in retaliation, while Carlos eagerly took a bite.

 _Holy crap. This is way better than rotten apples!_

"Any news on the Ben situation?" Carlos asked, still chewing his first bite. The three villains before him tensed, unsure if they should talk about it.

"I-I don't know... I haven't seen him today." Evie replied, her look softening.

Mal nodded, "He's listening to orders, we told him to give you your space. What good that'll do to the plan of getting the wand, I don't know. But-"

She zipped her lips when Evie and Jay glared at her, before looking back at Carlos, who silently took another bite of the apple. "Sorry..." Mal whispered.

"It's fine," Carlos was quick to respond, "You're right. We need to stick to the plan, we need to get Fairy Godmother's wand so we can free our parents."

"So does that mean you're gonna tell Ben that you love him too?" Jay asked; his concerned look growing.

"That's the plan."

* * *

Ben swayed back and forth on the porch swing, watching the hedge trimmers touch up the Beast-bush from his bedroom balcony. He missed Carlos deeply, he missed his adorable smile that would form whenever he spotted chocolate or when he was with Dude, he missed his frosty-white hair, and his dark brown eyes. He missed his freckles, he missed the constant black and white clothing. He even missed the sound of his voice.

"Hey..." The Prince's eyes averted to the boy in the doorway.

Carlos' smile made Ben's heart skip a beat, he jumped up, and walked towards him cautiously. "Carlos, I am so, so, so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." The villain cut him off, "I thought about it, and... I think I love you, too."

Ben's smile couldn't have been wider, "S-So what does that mean? A-Are we... dating?"

Carlos grinned, "If you're still interested in me, then yeah. We're dating."

The Prince pumped up his fist, "Yes!" He whirled around, grabbing Carlos by his wrist and pulling him close. Heat flushed both of their cheeks as Ben's hands wrapped around his new boyfriend. Their faces were a mere inch from each other, before they quickly closed the gap and locked lips. After pulling away, the younger teen touched his still sizzling lips, a smile spreading across his face.

"Was that your first kiss?" The soon-to-be-King asked, his eyes sparkling.

Carlos nodded, "I'm glad it was with you..."

Ben smiled, "Wanna do it again-"

The fourteen-year-old leaned up, kissing the Prince once again, his arms curled around the older boy's waist. Ben easily took over, pressing down on the soft lips that belonged to the love of his life. He never wanted the heavenly sensation to end, not even for air.

But alas, they separated. Both of them feeling their lips as they tingled.

"And to think, all that was separating us was that stupid barrier..." Ben beamed, Carlos nodded, "Someone should get rid of that thing..."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry it was such a short chapter, but don't worry, I'm super excited about this story, and I plan on the next chapter being longer. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you for all the support, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 : 101 Reasons Why I Love You

**Hello, my dear Benlos Shippers, it's me, back with another chapter of _White Hair & Golden Cufflinks_! So just as a recap, Ben ended up falling in love with Carlos thanks to the magic potion, and he completely embarrassed the little villain after their game. But in order to go further with their parents' plan, Carlos agreed to go out with Ben. Last chapter, the two shared not one, but _two_ kisses! Now, this chapter will focus on our King-to-be and his white-haired boyfriend as they face the challenges of a gay couple. Warning: _Lots of Drama_. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : 101 Reasons Why I Love You**_

Carlos dug into his bag, shuffling around school-related stuff until he pulled out his new phone after hearing it buzz. He was still getting used to the dreadful object, but Ben was courteous enough to gift him a Dalmatian-patterned case to go with it. Classy.

And speak-of-the-Prince, it was Ben.

 _"My parents invited you to dinner tomorrow night! Make sure to wear something cute! Not that you couldn't ~ xoxo, Ben."_

The teen's mouth hung open, "Parents?!"

He clasped his mouth shut, seeing Fairy Godmother turn away from her lesson and glare at him. The three villains beside him turned his way.

"Carlos, would you care to answer the question?" Fairy Godmother asked, the son of Cruella quickly scanned the chalk-board.

 _What do you do if you've stolen something?_

 _A) You keep it._

 _B) You sell it to make money._

 _C) You return it and apologize._

 _D) You steal something else to go with it._

Jay piped up, "I guessed 'B', that was wrong apparently."

"Jay, let Carlos answer the question." Fairy Godmother pointed at the young villain with her pointer stick, "Carlos?"

"Umm... 'C'?" The boy tensed up, preparing for her to shake her head in disappointment. But to his surprise, she smiled and said, "Correct."

Mal smiled, while Evie gave a confused look, she could have sworn it was 'D'.

The bell rang across the campus, and the four villains eagerly packed up their supplies. Carlos threw his phone back into his black and white backpack with red straps. What can he say? He was a De Vil, after all.

"Carlos," Mal whispered to him, "Any reason you blurted out 'Parents!' during the lesson?"

He nodded, "The King and the Queen want to meet me..."

"Seriously?" Jay butted in, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Evie jumped in from behind, draping her arm over the younger villain, "Perfect. I'll get started on your outfit, A.S.A.P."

All three villains stared at her weirdly. She rolled her eyes, "As soon as possible."

They all nodded, mouthing "Oh..."

* * *

Ben opened up his locker, sliding in his Enchanted Writing textbook as he pulled out his phone, smiling at the reply from Carlos.

 _"Evie's on it. Will there be chocolate?"_

The Prince twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think of something cute to reply back. But his growing smile faded when Chad walked up to him, with Audrey attached to his arm.

"Hello, Benjamin." Audrey cracked the dead silence that laid between them.

"Hey, Audrey." He gave her a weak smile, before acknowledging the son of Cinderella, "Chad."

Chad quickly broke into a fit of laughter, "I still can't believe you and that little runt are together... I mean, it's bad enough you're freaking gay, but a villain? Seriously?!"

Ben straightened up, glaring at his supposed friend, "Jealous?"

Audrey looked down at the floor as Chad laughed again, draping his arm over her. She was clearly not comfortable with the situation.

"Really, Audrey? Chad?" Ben gave her a sympathetic look, she dismissed it by quickly kissing the other Prince on the cheek, "Say hello to Carlos for me..."

The two walked away, Chad was still giggling, while Audrey just bit her lip. Aurora taught her better than that. Maybe that's why her and Phillip have two different castles now.

Ben sighed, leaning against the lockers. He knew Chad was... difficult... but he never thought his friend would actually say stuff like that. _Carlos and I love each other. It's love. The same love a man and a woman can share. There's no difference. Why does he not understand that?_

* * *

~ That Night; Boys' Room ~

Mal bit down into the juicy strawberry, before plucking another one from the bowl in her lap as she watched Evie display the jacket to Carlos. Jay was petting Dude on the same bed.

"See, the suit jacket is white, with black lapels, black buttons, and black cufflinks. But that is not all, my dear Carlos, I got Jay to snatch a beautiful red rose to put in your breast pocket." Evie smiled at the younger boy, "Do you like it?"

He nodded, smiling with her, "It's black and white, with a little red. What's not to like?!"

"Well, your slacks are gonna be black, I'm gonna get started on them in a minute. But, before then, these are your shoes."

She placed two black, leather boots in his hand, complete with a pair of black socks.

"Thanks, Evie. I don't know what I would do without you." Carlos beamed up at her.

"We'd all be dead without each other..." Mal added, catching the others off guard.

"Thanks, killjoy." Jay whispered, nudging her side with his foot. She shrugged her shoulders as she popped the last remaining strawberry into her mouth. Evie set the shoes back in their box, and walked towards the door. "Come on, M, it's almost curfew."

All the villains glared at her, she quickly fumbled her next few words, "L-Like I care..."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I wanted more strawberries anyway..."

Carlos shut the door behind him, smiling to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you excited?" Jay asked, while Carlos began to unbutton his white, button-down shirt in the bathroom, revealing his bare chest underneath. "About meeting Ben's parents? Totally. I've gotta make a good first impression."

He slid out of his black shorts, exposing his white boxer-breifs.

"Not that. About stealing Fairy Godmother's wand... So we can finally take over this place!" Jay stated, still petting Dude.

Carlos tensed up, looking at himself in the mirror. "Y-Yeah... I'm excited."

 _Who am I kidding? I'd rather be with Ben than be evil. I'd rather play with Dude than rule Auradon. I'd rather be... good... than be a villain._

"Are you gonna keep Ben under the spell?" Jay's voice snapped Carlos from his thoughts.

"W-What?"

Jay sighed from in the bedroom, "Ben? Are you keep him as your personal boy-toy?"

Carlos pulled his black sweatpants up, tying the white drawstrings in a knot before walking out of the bathroom shirtless. He quickly faked a smile, "I don't know. Probably."

Dude darted off of Jay's bed, jumping onto Carlos' as he pulled down the covers.

"Maybe the King and Queen will know something about the wand." Jay added, climbing off his bed. "Maybe Ben knows something. You should ask him."

The fourteen-year-old nodded, petting Dude, "Y-Yeah... I'll ask him."

Jay stretched; pulling on his jacket as he headed for the door. "Got somewhere to be?" Carlos asked.

"Uh-huh, Lonnie's bedroom."

Cruella's son sat upright, "You and Lonnie?!"

"I know right! Turns out she really digs a guy with muscles, she asked me to come over to her dorm to help 'rearrange' things..." Jay's smile was almost as big as Carlos'.

The two quickly fist-bumped, before Jay swiftly left the room. Dude rolled his eyes while laying on Carlos' pillow.

* * *

Ben sprawled out on his bed, sighing heavily. It seemed that was all he did lately, apart from when he was with Carlos. That was when he really needed some air after his heart skipped about a thousand times-a-second. He swear he loved the boy to the moon and back. Nothing could change that.

He huffed, running his fingers across his white undershirt, tracing up and down the crevices created by his killer six-pack.

His room was dim, with the only noise coming from the crackling of the diminishing fire in the fireplace. Ben's dimples showed when he smiled, thinking of seeing Carlos all dressed up to meet his parents, well, meet them as his boyfriend.

Of course, Belle would probably love him to bits, but Beast... he's a different story.

Ever since the Prince was a child, he would always dream of wearing his father's crown, sitting on his throne with his beautiful wife. Of course, by his thirteenth birthday, that wife had turned into a handsome husband. That also happened to be the year Ben started playing tourney, and first went into a locker room.

Beast was more of a gentle giant, now anyway. He still remembers the legendary story of _Beauty and the Beast_ like he was there when it happened. When his father first met his mother, when his father defeated Gaston, when his father and his mother lived happily ever after... It was all etched into his brain.

His parents were legendary. They were the King and Queen. No one ever forgot their story. Ben wanted something like that. He wanted to be legendary, he wanted people to know his story. But he would have to create his story first.

He wanted to create it with Carlos De Vil.

* * *

~ The Next Morning; Boys' Room ~

"CARLOS!" Mal beat on the door, rattling it vigorously. The sleepy teen nearly had a heart attack when he stirred awake at the loud banging, and Dude's constant barking.

He bolted towards the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Mal and Evie were standing there, smirking devilishly. "WHAT?!" Carlos' yell was almost as loud as Mal.

"We have news." Evie brushed past the shirtless teen, while Mal quickly snapped a picture. Carlos didn't even care, he was still half-asleep. "What news?"

Mal followed Evie's lead, standing beside her as she began to talk.

"Well, I was just talking with Doug," Evie didn't noticed Mal making kissing-faces behind her, "And he said that Fairy Godmother's wand will be used in Ben's coronation! And since you will be like, super close to the wand, you'll have a chance to snatch it!"

Carlos was still rubbing his eyes, Dude had already crawled back on the pillow and fallen asleep.

"Then you do the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo thing and set our parents free and boom! Villains finally get their happily ever after..." Mal couldn't help but smirk.

The white-haired boy nodded, "Rotten to the core, right?"

Each girl smiled, "Rotten to the core."

* * *

Ben shuffled down the halls, hiding a heart-shaped chocolate box behind his back as he stood in front of Carlos' door. Before he had a chance to knock, the door swung open, and he was greeted by the sight of Mal and Evie, heading out.

The two girls came to a halt, before Mal smiled; "Ben!"

Carlos jumped into Ben's line of sight, behind the girls, and his face blossomed red when he spotted the son of Cruella De Vil without a shirt.

"Don't mind us," Evie pulled Mal out of the room, passing the Prince as they walked down the hall. Each looked back, a smile plastered to their faces.

"H-Hey, Carlos..." Ben's throat went dry as Carlos stepped towards him, in all his shirtless glory. The villain quickly noticed why he was blushing, before he gripped his boyfriend by the zipper of his blue and gold Auradon jacket, and pulled him close.

The air between them was warm, Ben was admiring Carlos' heated breaths.

"You don't mind me being shirtless, do you?" The younger teen smirked.

Ben stuttered, "N-No... It's f-fine..."

Carlos leaned closer, tightening his grip on Ben's jacket as he pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Ben pulled away, feeling his slightly bruised lips, and smiled.

"Good," Carlos smiled, "Because I like sleeping shirtless."

The Prince's heart was beating against his chest, the sheer electricity that formed from the kiss was still pulsing through his body. His eyes melted into the chocolate ones in front of him, letting out a breath of air he didn't know was holding, before he slipped back into another kiss. Carlos moaned, leading his boyfriend's hands up his bare chest until they began to squeeze delicately on his hard pecs. The older teen managed to part Carlos' lips, sliding his tongue inside to battle his. He easily own, dominating the kiss until the pair backed onto the bed, with Ben on top.

He stripped himself of the jacket Carlos was clinging too, revealing the white v-neck underneath. Carlos' hands gripped the Prince's sides, leaning up into the heated kiss, his tongue still waging war with Ben's, he was losing.

Their eyes were closed, and their moaning grew louder. At least, until a voice came into the mix.

Jay's hefty, "Holy shit!" when he walked in easily caught the two lovebird's attention. Ben jumped off Carlos, fumbling around as he tried to pull his jacket back on. Carlos was still feeling the aftereffects of his first make-out session. His lips were tingling, and he was using the blankets to cover his now-softening erection.

"You two really shouldn't leave the door open if you're gonna be doing that stuff..." Jay beamed a growing smile at them, his hair was frizzly, and his clothes were tattered.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ben's worried look made the thief laugh.

Carlos stood up, confident his bulge wasn't visible anymore, "Relax, Ben. It's fine."

Jay nodded, "Besides, that was nothing compared to what I was doing last night... or this morning... or like, ten minutes ago..."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Okay, Ben, I'll meet you at your dorm at seven. Then we can go have dinner with your parents." Ben nodded, stepping towards the door as Carlos glared at his roommate.

"I'll see you then," Ben smiled at the young villain, "B-Bye..."

Once Carlos had closed the door, he was quick to badger the older teen. "So you and Lonnie hit it off, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Jay grinned, "She was really good at-" He bit down on his bottom lip, smirking contently, maybe he shouldn't tell the fourteen-year-old about _the details_ of his night with Lonnie. "Never mind."

Carlos huffed, shrugging his shoulders as he walked to the bathroom, "I don't even know why I asked..."

* * *

"I don't know what he sees in the little runt," Chad spit out; leaning against the marble arch in the garden, Audrey was sitting on the stone bench a few feet away, and Doug and Jane were standing next to her. "I mean, he's a goddamn villain. With _white_ hair?!"

"He's kind of cute..." Jane murmured, eyeing the stone path beneath her feet.

Audrey gave her a sympathetic smile. Chad just rolled his eyes, "Of course _you_ would think so. You and him are both-"

"Chad!" Doug cut him off, even Audrey glared at her boyfriend.

Jane stepped behind Dopey's son, hiding her face with her short, shoulder-length hair.

"What?" Chad stepped towards them, "I was gonna say that they're the same age."

Audrey sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. Doug's tense shoulders lowered. Chad's smirk didn't do him any good. "You seem awfully jealous, Chad."

Doug's remark made Cinderella's son grin, "Of Carlos? Ha! Ben's the one who should be jealous, I got his girl."

Audrey clenched her fists, "You didn't _get_ me, Chad." She stood up, "You never had me. And you never will."

"What?"

"We're done. C'mon, you guys." She grabbed Doug and Jane by their shoulders, and the three started walking away. Chad grit his teeth, "He's a villain! He's a fucking villain!"

* * *

Ben gripped onto the railing as he climbed down the stairs, smiling towards Fairy Godmother as she passed by. His eagerness was getting the best of him, all he could think about was tonight's dinner.

That, and the lovely smell of syrup-drenched pancakes that wafted through the halls of the school. His feet had a mind of there own, heading straight for the cafeteria.

But a certain someone happened to stop him dead in his tracks.

Carlos jumped in front of him, now fully-clothes in his expected black and white attire, with a huge grin on his face. The surprise made Ben nearly fall on top of the smaller boy.

"I happened to notice a box of chocolates on my dresser that weren't there before you showed up..." His voice was alluring, Ben easily got lost in the sensation. "You know how I love chocolate..."

The Prince nodded, "Who could forget?"

Carlos leaned in for a kiss, but he was quickly pulled away by Jay, who put him in a headlock as he gave him a noogie. Ben smiled as the white-haired boy scrambled free, punching Jay in the stomach.

"Not funny!" He yelled at the thief, noticing Mal and Evie walk up behind him.

"I enjoyed it," Jay grinned, punching Carlos' shoulder. Ben draped his arm over the annoyed teen, pulling him into a hug, "Leave him alone. He's sensitive."

Mal nodded, "Like a baby..."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I'm not sensitive. Or a baby." He glared at Mal, who shrugged happily.

"It's time to get some breakfast," Evie gripped onto Mal's arm, "I'm starving."

Everyone followed the blue-headed daughter of the Evil Queen, who made her way to the food line. Five minutes or so passed, and the four villains and the mighty King-to-be sat at a table. Evie made sure to save a seat for Doug, who showed up a minute later with his own tray, tagging along was Jane and Audrey.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jane asked cautiously. Mal shrugged, "As long as you don't steal my strawberries."

Audrey fumbled with her tray as she sat cautiously across from Ben, next to Jay. She beamed him and Carlos a smile, "Chad's not sitting here. Don't worry."

"But you are?" Jay asked. She nodded, "We're all friends, right?"

"Even me?" Carlos and Mal stated at the same time, eyeing her. She nodded, "After a little while I realized I'm a total Benlos shipper." She then turned to Mal, "And my mother taught me a long time ago to always give people a second chance. And that was when I realized I never really gave you a first chance to begin with..."

Carlos and Mal smiled, with Mal reaching over and fist bumping her new friend, "Now if only we could do something about those pink clothes..."

 _Maybe these prissy pink Princesses aren't so bad after all_ , Mal thought, _Once you get past all the... pink... they're actually a little interesting._

"Here comes Jay's girlfriend!" Carlos waved Lonnie over, making Jay's cheek burn a bright red. Lonnie curled her arms around Jay's neck, "Hey, baby..." she whispered in his ear.

Everyone besides Carlos and Ben either gasped, did a double-take, or started whistling at them.

"H-Hey, Lonnie..." Jay leaned in, kissing her cheek as she stole a grape. She did a head-count, noticing the influx of people. "Are you all... having lunch... together?"

"Join the club," Carlos grinned at her.

"By the way, if you see Chad, don't talk to him." Audrey insisted, "He's a jerk."

Lonnie nodded, "Okay, I figured that out a while ago... Where have you been?"

"She's been figuring things out for herself. And I think she's finally figured it out." Ben gave a smile towards his ex, "She's been growing."

Audrey smiled with him, "Thanks."

Carlos felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand under the table, tracing hearts on his palm. He leaned into Prince's shoulder, noticing it was far more comfortable than any of his mother's furs, or even his own pillow up in his room.

 _I've thought of 100 reasons why I love Ben, make this reason 101._

* * *

 **So... This chapter's ending may have been a little cheesy, but who cares?! It's Carlos & Ben! They're adorable! This chapter is a little longer, to make up for the super short chapter last time, and I hoped that scene with them on the bed was enough to appease your sex-hungry appetites for now. Don't fret, their time will cum (~hehe~). Hopefully you enjoyed it, and let me know what your thoughts were by leaving a review! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Okay, so I'm basically addicted to Benlos right now, but I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of doing a Jaylos (Jay x Carlos) one-shot soon. Probably not gonna be smut, but you should keep your eye out for it if you're interested. But this isn't about Jaylos, this is Benlos territory. End of discussion.**

 **Also, this chapter contains some references to the prequel book, _Isle of the Lost_. **

**"BENLOS RULEZ DAMNIT!" ~ My boyfriend after watching _Descendants_.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 : Sweeter Than Chocolate**_

The night was here, Carlos put one foot in front of the other as he walked closer to Ben's door. His throat was dry, and his palms were sweating. But he relaxed a little when he knocked on Ben's door.

 _How bad could it be?_

A smile spread across his face as Ben swung open the door, looking as dapper as ever. His dark blue suit jacket laid overtop of his white button-down shirt, with a bright golden tie. His slacks were the same dark blue, and he had the same shoes as Carlos.

It was then that Carlos actually realized what was happening. This was turning into a serious relationship. He was about to meet the King and Queen, granted, it's not the first time, but it's the first official time as Ben's boyfriend. But Carlos warmed up to the idea quickly, especially when Ben leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You look amazing," He held out his hand, Carlos took it without hesitation.

"So do you."

The couple made their way down the halls, with Ben giving him the full-tour of the 'Royal' part of the castle, despite half of the students attending Auradon Prep having royal blood course their veins. Ben stopped when they walked up to a mural, with his parents as the main focus. It matched the stained-glass window that Carlos saw in the castle throne room, where the coronation was going to take place.

"This is a mural of my parents, holding hands, dancing." Ben's eyes sparkled; admiring the beautiful artwork.

"Maybe the next mural they put up with be of us," Carlos beamed the older boy a smile.

Ben copied his smile, "That'll be the first thing I do as King."

The two of them continued down different hallways, each one telling the tale of a hero defeating the evil villain. Carlos had only ever heard the stories from the villain's side, and hearing it from the heroes side couldn't have been more different.

But they came to a sudden halt when Carlos pulled his tour-guide over to a painting of two Dalmatians, with their 101 puppies gathered behind him.

"Of course, you know this story." Ben stated, resting his hand on Carlos' shoulder as he gazed up in wonder. _How could my mother ever hurt such harmless little puppies?_

"Yeah. And I really don't wanna here it again." Carlos whispered.

"Then follow me, it's time to head down to dinner."

He nodded, following him down another hall, down a flight of stairs, and across a large ballroom. The dining room was massive, decked with two-story windows, crown moldings everywhere, and marble arches over the two entrances. It was breath-taking.

"Holy-" Carlos bit his lip when he walked up to King Beast and Queen Belle. She was sporting a warm smile, while Beast's forced-smile and scary glare gave the young villain goosebumps.

"Hello, Carlos," Belle beamed her son's boyfriend a glowing smile, "You look very handsome, this evening."

"Thank you, you look as beautiful as ever." He tried impersonating her warm smile, hopefully it didn't look too weird. Like King Beast's did.

"Carlos," Beast held out his hand.

The teen gripped the King's hand, "King Beast," he stated as they shook.

Ben was a little taken back from the incredibly awkward moment that befell upon them.

"Alright, let's eat!" He led everyone to the table, which was full of gourmet food, a chocolate fountain, sparkling drinks, and beautiful plates designed with different fairy tails. Carlos got the tale of _Red Riding Hood_ , while Ben got _Alice in Wonderland_. The first few minutes went by slowly, with Carlos trying his best not to "pig-out" at all the delicious foods he'd never even heard of. But he maintained himself, for Ben's sake.

"So, Carlos, did you have any other friends back on the island, besides the three here, of course?" Beast asked, sitting down his wine.

Carlos scratched his chin, "I had two henchmen, Harry and Jace."

"Oh. W-Who's sons are they?" He asked.

"Harry is Horace's kid, and Jace is Jasper's. I was only friends with them 'cause my mother made me."

Belle added in, "When did you meet Mal, Evie, and Jay?"

"About four months ago, I think. We've grown really close." He gave her a smile, and Ben gave a questioned look, he didn't know that. They all seemed that they'd known each other for years, their entire lives, in fact.

"And you're the youngest, right?" Beast asked. Carlos nodded, "By two years."

There was another awkward moment, but this one didn't last long enough for Beast to start sipping his wine again.

"How are your classes coming along?" Belle asked casually, "Fairy Godmother informed me that you're doing really well in her Remedial Goodness class."

Carlos smiled, "I like them, the teachers are nice, especially when I have to correct them on where an element is on the periodic table. They love when I do that."

Beast gazed at his wife, giving her a small smile, asking, "How's tourney coming along?"

Ben spoke up, "We start practicing tomorrow; after the big game, and my little... announcement... the coach gave the team a little break."

They nodded, with Carlos staring down at his food. He could feel the awkward silence setting in once again. This was gonna be a long dinner. He really hoped they liked him.

"Do you have any dreams, Carlos?" Belle asked, trying to avoid another five minutes of silent eating.

"Dreams?" He asked, "Like, at night?"

Ben smiled, "No, like... goals. What'd you want to be when you're older? Stuff like that."

"Oh. Well, on the Isle all I ever wanted to do was get away from my mother, and well... get off the Isle. So my life goals are pretty fulfilled." Carlos smiled at them, "But now that I'm here in Auradon, I don't really know. Right now my dream is to be with Ben. So far so good, right?"

Ben nodded, "Always."

"Why did you dream of getting away from your mother?" Belle asked, "Surely, she loved you?"

Carlos tensed up, his eyes lowering down to his food, his warm smile faded.

"Oh, dear..." Belle whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry..."

Beast put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "We didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Carlos perked up, "I just didn't get very lucky in the mother department. None of the villains did, most of the time. Some it's with their fathers. Like Jay and Jafar."

Tears stung Belle's eyes, despite being horrible villains, she at the least thought they would love their children. She never knew what awful lives each and every child of a villain must have. She felt even more awful when Carlos apologized for making her tear up. _How can he be apologizing to me? He's the one who suffered the horrible abuse, and he was the one apologizing._

"You're much too kind, Carlos." She gave him a smile, "There's no need to apologize."

The young son of Cruella nodded. _They hate me. I just made the Queen cry, and they're gonna send me back to the Isle. Goodbye, Ben._

Ben's hand rested on his own, Carlos gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of his, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 _If they send me back I'm stealing Ben._

"Well, I'd say it's time for dessert." Beast announced, "Carlos, what would-"

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and dipping a strawberry into the three-teared chocolate fountain. He knew he would have to get back at Mal for getting him addicted to strawberries. But strawberries dipped in chocolate tasted like the heavens had touched upon his taste buds.

"He loves chocolate," Ben commented. The King and Queen nodded, watching the white-haired boy pig out. Not that they minded. Ben was basically the same when it came to cookies.

* * *

"Goodnight," Ben whispered, kissing Carlos on the cheek as he headed inside his dorm. Carlos returned the smile, "I'll see you tomorrow," he added.

He slowly shut the door, sighing in relief that the dinner was over, and he could take a nice long shower. Plus, he needed time to think about how he was gonna explain the chocolate stains on his clothes to Evie.

"So?" Jay's voice startled him, "How was dinner?"

The room was dark, so Jay being there nearly gave him a heart attack. When he flicked on the lights he figured out why they were off in the first place. Lonnie was in bed with him, holding the sheets above her torso. She even waved to Carlos. While Jay was sporting a killer-grin, and an admirable six-pack.

"Oh. My. God." He scrambled for the door knob, "I'm just gonna..." He spotted Dude on his bed, facing away from the couple on the other bed, "Take Dude for a walk!"

Dude jumped off the bed and came running towards him, wagging his tail.

"Have fun," Carlos said awkwardly as he turned off the lights and quickly exited the room, with Dude at his feet. He tried desperately to think about anything else. It was pretty easy when he caught up to Ben in the main hall, about to walk outside to his castle.

"Ben!" He whispered loudly, running up to him, panting. Dude was circling both of their feet when he turned around to greet his boyfriend.

"Carlos? Is everything alright?" Ben gripped Carlos's wrist, looking into his chocolaty-brown eyes as he asked.

The teen nodded, "Do you mind if we go on a little walk?"

"Of course not," He smiled, "Where to?"

Carlos bit his bottom lip, "Your place..."

* * *

 **Yes. I am _that_ evil. *Cackles like Cruella* **

**But don't worry my fellow Benlos shippers, the next chapter is cumming (I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.) and it's cumming soon. (Help me.)**

 **Okay... Ignore that... Hehe... I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see a review telling me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Paw Prints

**So... it seems like I've got you all pretty excited for this chapter. Will this finally be the chapter where Benlos occurs _physically_? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Could I be that evil to stall it out even longer? We'll see... **

**But first, I have to take you all for the AMAZING support! Seriously, it means the world to me that you all love this story as much as I do. But don't worry for the fans of my other stories, they will be updated soon. Enjoy the story, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : Paw Prints**_

"Did your parents say anything?" Carlos asked, eyeing Dude running a few feet ahead of them. They were walking pass the garden, hugging the edges of the bushes closely. With a beautiful night like this one, it's hard not to admire it. The sparkling stars, the glowing light from the moon, and the chirping of crickets all around them. Sure, a few straggling students were wondering the paths, but none disturbed them.

"They said some stuff..." Ben paused, letting Carlos spot the group of fireflies above the pond to their left. He saw the young boy smile at the sight.

"Were they disappointed?" He asked nervously, biting his bottom lip.

Ben shook his head, "They loved you, Carlos."

Carlos seemed a little stunned, "R-Really?" His voice cracked, and his smile spread wider. "You're not just sugar-coating it, are you?"

The Prince laughed, "Not at all. They genuinely loved you. Which, considering my father, is a big deal. But why are you so surprised? Did you think they wouldn't like you?"

"I thought if I messed something up, they would send me back to the island..." Carlos started walking ahead, getting closer and closer to the castle he had just had dinner in.

"Carlos, you're wonderful. You're smart, funny, adorably cute, and you're sensitive, and caring, and you're constant thumb twiddling and your inner-science-geek are the reasons I've fallen in love with you. The way you brighten up a room just by walking in, or the look on your face when you get a taste of chocolate, or when you're unaware that your lips are covered in that chocolate. Those are the reasons I've fallen in love with you. The list goes on and on, God, by now I can probably list over a million things. The point is, you're amazing. There's no need to belittle yourself, especially when you're the love of my life, and all I can feel towards you is passion and love."

Ben noticed the boy's brown eyes locked with his own, he must've rambled on. But Carlos didn't care, there was no hiding the boyish smile that spread across his face, or the sparkle in his eyes when he and Ben grew closer. The feeling of the warm embrace was enough to make them both melt. But when their lips finally locked, the sparks that coursed through their bodies made their legs shake, and their lips tingle.

"Promise me," Carlos broke off the kiss, "P-Promise me you'll always love me. No matter what."

The tears that met the fourteen-year-old's eyes let Ben see how much they truly loved each other. Despite only meeting about a week ago, they couldn't help but connect. Especially with that potion, but Ben doesn't need to know about that... at least not yet.

"I promise. I promise I'll always love you. I'll love you no matter what."

Ben wiped the fallen tears away, before kissing his boyfriend on the lips once more, the same sizzling effect appearing as their lips pulled apart.

Their foreheads nudged together, both of them smiling as their heated breaths filled the cold, crisp-air of the night. Dude was still circling around them, his tail wagging around in excitement.

With Ben leading the way, he and Carlos walked down the stone path, and into Belle's garden. After sneaking inside, they made their way to Ben's room, vanishing from the hall as they slipped inside. Dude curled up into a furry ball on one of Ben's many sofas. While Carlos and Ben fell on top of the bed.

"A-Are you...?" Carlos began, breaking the tiny kisses Ben was planting on the base of his neck.

Ben pulled away, "A virgin?"

The white-haired teen nodded slowly, Ben grazed his lips down Carlos' neck, whispering, "I am..."

Carlos nodded as his eyes slipped shut, moaning out Ben's name as his kisses sank deeper and deeper until they were at his shoulder, stretching the fabric of his Evie-designed clothing, not that he cared.

"Are you?" Ben asked, before he started kissing back up his neck. He already knew the answer, but he liked the idea of asking. For Carlos' sake, of course.

He nodded slowly, his mouth hanging open as Ben gently bit down on his lower lip.

"Good," he finished, before smirking devilishly, he had a few more questions... "How far have you ever gone?"

Carlos grinned, "What we're doing now... This is as far as I've ever gotten..."

"W-What about you?" The son of Cruella De Vil added, before moaning out when Ben leaned in for another kiss. They pulled apart suddenly, Ben's eyes shining from the flickering fire that roared behind them in the fireplace.

"I've done this..." He whispered, before his hand gently squeezed the bulge in Carlos' slacks. The teen shuttered, his mind reeling in the fact that someone was touching him _there_. It had only been a few years since Carlos discovered the pleasure by himself, but he never dreamed he'd be receiving the pleasure from someone else; much less the soon-to-be-King of Auradon. Carlos panted loudly, the words caught in his throat as he leaned back, with Ben crawling on top of them, still squeezing and tugging at the growing bulge.

"...and this," Ben's tongue trailed down Carlos' neck, before his hands wondered up and firmly gripped the younger boy by his hips, straddling him as he rolled his hips against him.

Carlos grunted happily, a grin clear on his face as he bucked upwards. Their erections sat against each other, rubbing and grinding with every hip roll the prince did, or with every thrust Carlos made. Ben was sighing heavily, letting his lips suck on his boyfriend's neck, leaving a dark, very noticeable blue mark.

"S-Shit..." The chocolate-eyed boy whispered.

His fingers carefully undid the buttons of Ben's suit jacket, before he instinctively pulled it off, much like the jacket he was wearing this morning. Carlos ran his hands up and down Ben's button-down shirt, pulling the fabric from their tucked-in position, before he pulled them apart, no longer caring of the damage he was making.

Ben, too preoccupied with leaving more marks on Carlos' neck, easily ripped open the boy's jacket, buttons flying in all directions. The action was quickly followed when he did the same thing to his button-down shirt as well. They quickly tossed aside the tattered clothing, and sank into a heated-tongue war. Their shirtless bodies were grinding against each other, sweat beginning to glisten on the muscles of Ben's back, which Carlos was digging his nails into.

Before long, Carlos wrapped his legs around Ben's hips, holding tightly as he sat upright, letting the smaller boy lay in his lap as they continued the kiss. Ben was winning, again, and the steady sloppy-kissing sounds resonating from them was enough to make both of them hump into each other like animals.

Dude had long since buried himself under the strewn clothes from his owner and owner's boyfriend, trying to hide from the intense noises and constant-bed creaking.

"O-Our pants, B-Ben..." Carlos pulled away from the kiss, struggling to get his bottom lip out from between Ben's teeth. He nodded, gently sliding Carlos from his lap, and laying him down on his back.

The soon-to-be-King gave slow, delicate kisses down Carlos' stomach, before admiring the six-pack he'd only seen this morning. His tongue slid down the small crevices, until he reached the waistband of the black slacks. Ben looked up at his lover, who nodded eagerly, before he unbuttoned, unzipped, and slowly pulled down the fabric.

Carlos' face flushed a bright red when Ben noticed the white boxer-briefs, patterned with little, black paw-prints. But Ben was quick to recover from the overwhelming cuteness he just discovered, and proceeded to admire the bulge the underwear was concealing.

"I love your taste in underwear..." The prince whispered, smiling at the blushing face of Carlos De Vil. "It suits you well."

The teen groaned, pulling Ben back up to his face, silencing his kiddish-laughter with another kiss. He had grown to quite enjoy these...

Ben's hands wondered the muscles of Carlos' back, clawing on them when Carlos rolled on top of the larger boy. Their kiss deepened; with the anxious, dog-loving teen slipping his tongue back inside Ben's mouth, begging for another exhausting battle between them.

Carlos' hands savagely explored Ben's chest, massaging his tender pecs as he lightly grazed the prince's nipple, earning a thrilling growl from Ben, much to Carlos' excitement.

His fingers tightened around the small pink nubs, twisting and pulling at them with ease as Ben's fingernails dug into Carlos' backside. The pain was numbing, Carlos had felt it before, but this kind of pain was good. It was alluring. He broke off the tongue-war, not fully deciding on a victor, and cautiously lowered himself down Ben's body.

Ben held in a squeal of pleasure after Carlos' lips wrapped around the delicate nub, using his teeth to gently graze and grip it.

"F-Fuck!" He panted out, his hands now firmly squeezing Carlos' ass through his adorable underwear. "C-Carlos!"

He writhed, feeling the son of Cruella's hand pinch his other nipple. His huffs turned into growls, and he was breathing heavily. Carlos' constant sucking and gentle bites weren't helping either. But before long, Carlos had pried himself off the now-raw nipple, as he slid down Ben's stomach, his tongue trailing down the crevices in the same fashion that Ben had done to him minutes before.

Carlos unbuttoned the dark blue slacks, before unzipping them and seamlessly stripping them off Ben's legs. He gasped as the growing bulge in the tight pair of royal-blue boxers.

Both of their faces blossomed red, with Ben guiding Carlos back up to continue the tongue war, but Carlos quickly - and surprisingly - got the upper hand. His tongue explored the prince's mouth, moaning with each sloppy kiss. Ben's fingers ventured under the waistband of Carlos' paw-print boxer-briefs, where he eagerly pulled them out and snapped them back, sending a jolt through the younger teen's body.

"Not funny," Carlos mumbled through the kiss. Ben couldn't disagree more.

"It was a sexy kind of funny..." He whispered, breaking off the kiss and quickly grabbing the boy by his sides, pulling him down beside him, before he himself climbed back on top. Carlos grunted in discomfort as the extra weight shifted onto his abdomen.

His little sighs and huffs were quickly muffled by another kiss.

But this one was quick, it ended abruptly when Ben pulled away, his hands quick to grab and tug at the growing bulge pressing against his ass from where he was seated atop of Carlos.

The fourteen-year-old shifted and struggled, moaning as Ben snapped the waistband back down on his delicate skin. Their grins matched, and their lustful eyes glowed from the roaring fire just ten feet away.

"I love you..." Carlos mumbled through his heavy breaths.

Ben smirked, "How much?"

Another snap of the waistband, causing Carlos to grit his teeth. "I love you... more than words can describe..."

Ben bit down on his lip, "I love you, too."

Carlos arched his back, moaning loudly as Ben's fingers curled around his painful erection inside his underwear. "B-Ben..." His hands clenched down on the silk covers of the bed, biting on his own lip to silence himself. Ben rocked his hips back and forth, weighing down on the young teen with every stroke he made, sliding his hand from the base to the head of his cock. His grin couldn't be wider.

"O-Oh... F-Fuck!" Carlos panted as Ben pressed his thumb down on the slick head of his cock.

"You're a horny little boy, aren't you?" He gathered, whispering the words so he could hear Carlos moan, "Y-Yes..."

Ben finally pulled the slippery cock from the paw-print, cottoned restraint and exposed it to the open air. He made sure to grind the tip against the fabric of his own boxers, much to Carlos' whines and protests. He could feel the pre-cum dribbling down his hand.

"Please!" He huffed out, arching his back once again, his body reeling as Ben tightened the grip around the nearly five-in-a-half inch appendage, craning his neck to see more pre-cum slowly flow out. Carlos tugged at the front of Ben's boxers, but they were easily swatted away. The prince was in control.

 _But why not give him a little hope?_

Ben smirked, slowly climbing off the boy, and sitting on his knees, admiring the panting boy in front of him. Carlos' cock was still fully out, the underwear now tucked away behind the ball sac he wanted desperately to play with. Carlos slowly sat up, his hands gripping onto his cock as he thrusted up into his palms, moaning as he head fell backwards. Ben watched as rope after rope of Carlos' seed streaked across his chest, before it slowly dribbled down into his patch of pubic hair, which had small curls of white hair mixed with the black. The sight made Ben at a loss for words, his heart was beating a million-times-a-second, and when Carlos leaned onto his chest for support, all Ben could do was hum under his breath. It seemed to sooth the still-panting Carlos.

"T-Thanks..." Carlos whispered, his eyelids weighing heavier and heavier.

Ben grew a tiny smile, "Want to go to bed?"

The teen nodded under his chin, "But we both have to be naked..."

A second passed, and Ben slowly pulled himself off the bed. Carlos climbed off after him, slipping out of his underwear as Ben did. He choked up when Ben's cock sprung out, standing a full six-inches in length.

"I call big spoon," Ben smirked.

Carlos happily nodded.

* * *

~ The Next Morning ~

The sun crept into the room, rays of lights shining through the massive windows of Ben's room. Dude was fully awake, running around aimlessly; the fire had been put out, but the room was still a mess, littered with fancy ties and paw-print boxer-briefs. Ben was greeted with the sight of black and white hair, the smell of must and sweat surrounding him. Only then did the memories of the night before come flooding back.

His arms were around Carlos' waist, interlaced with the boys' own arms. Ben shifted a little, setting his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, giving gentle pepper kisses down his shoulder.

"Mph..." Carlos' nose crinkled, slowly opening his eyes.

Ben leaned over and kissed his cheek, "G'morning, pup."

"P-Pup?" Carlos whispered, "What?"

"That's my nickname for you, pup. It suits you well."

Still half-asleep, the boy nodded, too tired to protest. The name grew on him quick enough, anyway. It's better than 'Bennyboo' any day.

"We have to get to practice..." Ben whispered into his ear, Carlos sighed into the pillow under his head, "I'm too tired!"

Ben couldn't help but smile. His eyes glazed over Carlos' bare backside, before slowly descending down until they locked on his tight ass inches from his cock. If only they didn't have practice in ten minutes...

* * *

 **Hehe... I know they didn't get as physical as most of you probably hoped, but don't worry! (Just put down the spell books, wands, and poison apples!) I have plans... But at the moment, no full-on sex, just yet. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts in a review! I'll see you next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Did I Mention

**It's time for another dose of Benlos! Woo! I can't get enough of this pairing, and apparently neither can you! Thanks so much for the support, and the awesome reviews! Last chapter Ben and Carlos got _super_ close to each other, so make sure you check that chapter out if you already haven't! This chapter is about Ben and Carlos going on their first "official" date! And if you've seen the movie, then you know where this date's gonna happen... But I won't spoil anything, enjoy!**

 **Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the tumblr user, _princessofauradon_! I happened to be looking around the "carlos de vil" page and I spotted you talking about my story :) I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 : Did I Mention...**_

"So where did you get off to?" Jay asked, nudging Carlos as he took a sip of water near the bleachers. Practice was about to start, and everyone was getting ready.

Carlos shrugged, "Nowhere..."

"I hope seeing me and Lonnie in bed together didn't scar you too much," Jay grinned, "At least you didn't walk in five minutes before... Or after..."

"Gross," Carlos punched him in the shoulder, "I don't need to hear about you and Lonnie."

"Then tell me where you and Dude got off to last night. You never came back."

Carlos shook his head, "We went out for a walk."

"Did you get lost or something?" Jay started pouring himself his own cup of water, "I mean, I would of come looking for you eventually... but Lonnie... she did some stuff-"

"Okay! I'll tell you! Just please stop telling me about you and Lonnie!"

"Spill it," Jay whispered, smirking after his little plan succeeded.

Carlos sat down the paper cup, and let out a heavy breath, "After I left, me and Dude kind of caught up with Ben... And we went back to his place..."

Jay's eyes widened, "Holy shit! Did you two-"

"We didn't have sex..." Carlos cut him off, "We did... stuff..." he smiled, "But we stopped right after..."

"Oh my God!" Jay smiled, "I can't believe you and Ben actually did stuff!"

"Shut up! I don't want all of Auradon to know!" Carlos punched him in the shoulder again, "I don't want Mal or Evie knowing. Then they'll find out I'm not just pretending to be gay."

The older teen nodded, "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Coach called them all in, and after they joined the huddle, practice begun.

* * *

Carlos looked himself up and down in the mirror, he was desperately trying to hide the marks left by Ben on his neck. Evie wouldn't mind that he stole her make-up. Would she?

 _Stupid Chad. That jerk just had to point out the marks... And now the whole team thinks Ben and I have already had sex. What's his problem? He's a fucking jerk who needs to mind his own business. He's a-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Evie barging in on him in the bathroom, "Carlos!"

"Evie!" He shouted back, "I could have been naked!"

"Give me back my make-up!" She quickly saw the marks on his neck, her angry face quickly growing concerned. "What happened? Did someone hit-"

Then she realized they weren't hit-marks, she'd been dealing with these kind of marks after arriving to Auradon, and after starting a relationship with Doug. No one noticed because of her mad make-up skills.

"Did Ben make those?" She asked, almost amazed.

His own face softened, and he peered at the tiled floor beneath their feet, nodding slowly.

"Wow," she stated, "You are really committed to this whole plan thing..."

Her mind then clicked, she saw the sad expression on his face, like he was just caught doing something bad. She knew that face all too well, he had that face every time his mother would yell at him for messing up one of her furs, or when he forgot to do a ridiculous chore she told him to do.

"Unless... You're not really acting..."

Carlos looked up at her, his face as red as one of her mother's poison apples, and his eyes were filled with tears. "I-I'm gay." He whispered, so low Evie could barely hear it.

She gave a small smile, "That's fine. I kind of figured when you were practically drooling over Jay when he talked to you for the first time..."

The glare she received from Carlos was frightening.

"B-But I'm sure I was the only one who noticed... ha-ha..." She said, biting the insides of her lip, knowing full-well other people back on the island had thought the same thing.

Carlos slowly wiped away the fallen tears, "C-Can you help me cover these up?"

Her smile said it all. He was basically her little brother, she had grown protective of him since the day they met, and that had only grown since. "Of course I will."

* * *

~ That Night; Boys' Room ~

Jay was taking a shower, and Carlos was at his desk, finishing his Physics homework for Mr. Mad Hatter's class, which he seemed to be expelling quite well in. Dude was curled up under his chair. He didn't bother acknowledging Mal or Evie when they walked in, but he turned his head when Audrey and Jane walked inside as well.

"Oh," he slowly shut his textbook, "I didn't expect _other_ company..."

He glared at his two best friends, with Mal shrugging her shoulders while Evie replied with an 'Oops' smile. "It's not a problem, is it?" Jane asked cautiously, looking between Carlos and the girls.

Carlos sighed, "It's not a problem, Jane."

"We wanted to know if you'd like to help us with a project..." Audrey stated, smiling shyly. The villain inside Carlos was telling him it's a trick, especially if Mal was the ringleader. But these were Auradon-native girls, they wouldn't dare do something evil...

So, being the trusting boy he is, Carlos nodded, "What's the project?"

"Just wait and see..." Evie gripped him by the wrist, pulling him off the seat and to his feet. Dude was quick to follow his owner as they left the room. It didn't occur to Carlos that he was in his pajamas.

As they got closer and closer to the cafeteria, Carlos grew more and more agitated. No one would tell him what this 'project' was, or where they were even going. But he brushed off the nervousness and followed them. Evie was still holding him by the wrist, just in case he had any last minute escape-ideas.

His jaw immediately dropped when he spotted Ben, plus some others, standing on top of the tables which were now lined up in a row.

"Ben?" Carlos glared between him and Mal, who gave him another shrug of the shoulders.

"Pup, I've gotten something to say to you..." Ben said into a microphone. Hearing his nickname made the white-haired boy's face flush a bright red, quickly trying to retreat back into the hallways and back to his dorm. But Evie, and now Mal, Audrey, and Jane; had a firm grip on him. Dude settled down at Carlos' feet, watching Ben step down off the tables.

"What's going on?!" Carlos asked, eyeing the girls who kept him in place, "What's happening?!"

Ben stopped a few feet in front of him, "Well, you see, my dear pup, I'm gonna sing to you. And there's nothing you can do that's gonna stop me..."

"Wait! No! People will hear!" The poor teen tried desperately to get out of his friend's grasp, but they were much stronger than him. And when he spotted Jay, now dressed up in a suit and tie, along with Lonnie and Doug behind him, he realized that all of this was set up. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Good!" Ben smiled, "Maybe they can join!"

"Ben, no-"

He quickly gave Carlos a peck on the cheek, before he jumped back on the table. Lonnie had joined the girls in holding Carlos still, while Jay and Doug climbed on top of the tables with his boyfriend.

"O-Oh my God. Oh my God. W-Why?!" Carlos whined, looking at Mal and Evie as they ignored his protests.

The lights started flashing, music started playing, and everyone started dancing. Ben gazed over at Carlos, flashing his pearly-white teeth, and started singing.

 _ **"Did I Mention..."**_

The song lasted for a couple minutes, with Carlos growing the biggest smile when Ben did a flip off the table, and ran up to him, uttering the last words, _**"And I would give my kingdom, for just one kiss, c'mon now!"**_

With his heated breaths, plus the sweat dribbling down his forehead, how could Carlos not resist the urge of fulfilling his boyfriend's wish?

He leaned forward, and quickly sealed the gap between them. Ben's arms curled around Carlos' smaller frame, and pressed deeper into the kiss. All the girls - besides Mal - either squealed or clapped. Mal just gave a shy smirk. While the guys on the table, still out of breath, gave a round of applause.

Carlos quickly pulled away, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"But my love for you is ridic-"

"Oh, shut up." Carlos rolled his eyes, quickly locking lips with him again.

After they separated again, and once Ben stopped panting from loss of breath, he took Carlos by the hand, and said, "Tomorrow, I'm taking you out for a date. A real one. No parents, no friends, just us. Sound good?"

"Only if there's chocolate..." He smiled back, Ben nodded happily as they leaned in for another kiss.

Mal, Evie, and Jay stood next to the entrance, with Evie now holding Dude. "Carlos isn't faking, is he?" Mal stated, "He's really in love with Ben, isn't he?"

The blue-haired girl and the thief glanced at each other, both knowing the other knows after talking with Carlos a few hours before. There was probably no use in lying to their other best friend, but Carlos made them promise. And since being in Auradon, where promises _actually_ mean something, they chose to keep quiet.

"You two know, don't you?" Mal glared at them, before smirking, "I mean, I had a hunch that he was gay..."

Jay bit his lip, "You did?"

The daughter of Maleficent nodded, "I mean, I thought you and him... Every time you wrestled... N-Never mind..." She quickly averted the subject when Jay went wide-eyed.

"You thought I was gay, too?!" Jay looked between her and Evie, who just looked down at Dude, scratching his head while hiding her own smile.

"Before Benlos, I was a fan of Jaylos... But you know, Jonnie happened so I figured, 'okay, maybe he isn't gay' and then, well, yeah..." Mal glanced back at Ben and Carlos, who were talking with the others, "C-Coming!"

She quickly left them and headed for the group.

"I can't believe she thought me and Carlos-" Jay glanced at Evie, who was nervously biting her lip. "Did _you_ think that Carlos and I-"

"Coming!" Evie shouted, swiftly walking towards the group.

Jay's jaw-dropped, quickly contemplating the whole ordeal in his head, "I-I'm not... I'm not gay..." He twiddled his fingers, still thinking, "Y-Yeah, I'm not gay..."

* * *

~ The Next Morning; Boys' Room ~

Carlos climbed under the covers, soaking in the warmth of his bed. He has just peeled off his sweaty tourney-clothes, and was in nothing but his red boxer-briefs.

"Sometimes I really hate playing tourney!" He yelled out, hearing Jay plop down on his bed, now in nothing but his dark green boxers.

"Why? All that happened was that you got knocked down a few times..." Jay huffed.

The son of Cruella De Vil shot out of the covers, "Fourteen times, Jay, I was tackled to the ground fourteen times! And eleven of them were by Chad! Who proceeded to call me a 'pathetic runt' right after!"

"And then Ben spent the other half of practice tackling Chad to the ground, how many times, eighty?"

"Like, nineteen or something..." Carlos mumbled, hiding his smile.

Jay smiled with him, "See, you got a song, a date, and protection from Chad. Love potion's working like a charm... Plus you and Ben seriously got it on a couple nights ago..."

Carlos nodded, his smile quickly fading, "The love potion, right."

The older teen saw his face, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Obviously Ben loves you, even without the potion. The love potion just set it in gear... He would of figured it out eventually, but the potion just made the inevitable happen a lot quicker."

"Since when are you trying to be kind?" Carlos joked, "Has Lonnie gotten to you?"

Jay smiled, "It's Auradon, man."

They both fell back onto their respective pillows, letting out a heavy sigh at the same time. Before Carlos nervously looked at the older villain.

"W-When did you lose your virginity?"

Jay sat up, he blinked a few times at the random question. "Umm... why?"

"Because, I think me and Ben might... you know... soon, and I want to know if this is the right time for me..." Carlos was fumbling with his blanket, tightening his grip on it as he looked at Jay.

"Well," The son of Jafar began, "Everyone's different. But my first time was when I was, like, thirteen..."

"Thirteen?!" Carlos exclaimed, "With who?!"

Jay shrugged, "It wasn't like it was good or anything, I didn't last long, obviously... And I will never tell you who with..."

"Oh, c'mon!" The younger teen whispered, "Do I know her?"

"Shut up," Jay laughed, "You'll never find out."

Carlos huffed in annoyance when Jay laid back down on the bed, but he let it go, he knew he didn't like it when people - mostly Jay - pestered him. So he fell back on his pillow, and patted his mattress so Dude would jump up, curling into a ball next to him.

He had a little over six hours before his big date with Ben, why not squeeze in a little nap before then?

* * *

"So you and Doug seem to be getting more lovey-dovey..." Mal grinned as Evie plopped a load of cloths and fabrics onto her sewing table.

"Maybe we are..." She smiled, "He may not be an actual prince, but he's more of one than Chad is."

Her purple-haired best friend agreed completely. Chad was and always will be a complete jerk. Especially after watching him tackle Carlos for half-an-hour during practice.

"So have you and Doug, you know, made it official?"

"What do you mean?" Evie asked, taking a seat as she pulled out some of the fabric from the stack.

"You know, have you and him..." She clenched her fists and hit them together to signify what she meant. Evie quickly understood.

"O-Oh! No! Nothing like that! Y-Yet." Evie's face blossomed as red as her heart-shaped ruby.

"I figured... Doug doesn't really seem like the type to do anything wild..."

Evie nodded, "What about you? Have you ever done anything 'wild'?"

Mal grinned, "Maybe."

"Oh?" Evie smirked, "When? Where? Who?"

Mal looked down at the ground, biting her lip, "It only happened once, I was like thirteen... It wasn't anything good, he didn't last long. But you'll never know who!"

She quickly darted towards the bathroom, while Evie remained stunned.

"Wait!" Evie sat up, "You can't just leave me hanging-"

Mal had already shut the door.

* * *

~ Six Hours Later ~

 _"Here's a little rhyme, my dear pup. For you, I'd give up my mother's tiny, chipped cup. I know this is awfully cheesy, like how I know your favorite dwarf is Doug's Uncle Sneezy. Way back when, when I was a young little prince, I dreamed of exploring beyond my castle fence. To meet someone, who I loved with all my heart, one who's face, was nothing but art. That's you, my amazing little love. Your hair is as white as a dove. I know I stink at rhyming, but I'm known for my amazing timing. So much in fact, that once this letter is no more, I'll be waiting outside the door. But also remember, Auradon has a lot of ports, so I suggest, you bring a pair of board shorts."_

Carlos blinked awkwardly as he finished the letter, a childish smile forming on his face when he heard Ben cough outside his door.

"D-Did you like it?" Ben asked, knocking on the door. "I tried my best..."

The son of Cruella De Vil opened the door, "I loved it."

Ben smiled at the sight of seeing Carlos all dressed up again. He was wearing a red, button-down shirt, with black slacks, and black shoes. His belt was a light gray color, and connected to it was his gray and white keychain-like tail.

"You look amazing," Ben mumbled.

Carlos took in what the prince was wearing: a blue, button-down shirt, with white slacks, and black shoes. Over top was a signature blue and gold Auradon jacket, and under his arms, were two helmets of the same two colors.

"As do you," Carlos smiled, "Now where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He beamed him back a smile, "But you'll need this."

He edged one of the helmets - the smaller one - towards Carlos, who took it without a second thought. "Do I finally get to ride on this infamous motorbike I've heard so much about?" Carlos grinned.

Ben nodded, "You'll have to hold on tight."

"Not a problem..." He replied, slowly closing his door after saying his goodbyes to Dude.

"What about your board shorts?" Ben whispered, "The super secret spot might involve some swimming."

Carlos hid his smirk, "I usually swim in my underwear... Maybe, if it's warm enough, I'll go skinny dipping..." He gripped Ben by the hem of his jacket, pulling him down the hallway and into the Main Hall.

* * *

 **Here we go people, prepare yourselves, next chapter is Ben & Carlos' first date! I know I kind of promised it this chapter, but it showed the beginning of the date, so, yeah. In other news, I'll be a bit busy the next few days so I won't be updating for a small period of time. That goes for my other stories as well. But fret not, I shall return! Thanks for all the amazing support, the amazing reviews, and all of you amazing readers! **

**Again, special shoutout to tumblr user,** _ **princessofauradon**_ **!**

 **See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Loveless

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! But for the commenter who asked why Mal thought Jay was gay even though they apparently had sex when they were younger. The answer will be in this chapter, so don't worry :) And for the commenter who asked if Jay will eventually fall for a guy, that's not planned anytime soon, but who knows ;P**

 **Secondly, this is just a forewarning, you may or may not want to have a box of tissues standing by... why you ask? Oh, well... you'll see...**

 **Alrighty, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 : Loveless_**

Carlos locked his arms around Ben's waist, snuggling his head (mostly helmet) into the folds of the back of his Auradon jacket. Now he understood why Ben often bragged about his motorbike, the thing was awesome! They zoomed out of Auradon Prep, and disappeared into the woods. Where? Carlos didn't know. Ben was stubborn with his secrets; he'd been studying the maps of Auradon for weeks now, for when they take over and stuff, and there were three rivers that ran through the forest. Along with the Enchanted Lake.

But that required them having to cross over a cliff, on a rickety-old bridge that had been there for almost fourteen years. And there wasn't anything in the world that would ever get Carlos to cross that.

And of course, Ben lead him straight to the bridge.

"Are you kidding me?" Carlos pointed at the dainty little bridge, "I'm not crossing that thing. It's a death trap. And I know, I'm from the Isle."

"Oh, come on. I've crossed this a thousand times. It's completely safe." Ben assured, jumping up and down on the bridge.

"It's just been waiting for me all these years. It's been waiting for me to get to the middle, and then it'll collapse." Carlos addressed the bridge as 'it', thinking 'it' was out to get him.

Ben bit down on his lip, "Pup, the bridge is completely safe. I got you over your fear of dogs, didn't I? I showed you they were harmless."

Carlos nodded.

"So is this bridge!" He smiled at the doe-eyed boy.

"It's not the same," Carlos whimpered, "I don't like bridges..."

A painful memory flooded back to him, where he, along with his friends, were tasked to retrieve Maleficent's Dragon Eye Scepter, and they had to cross that dreadful bridge to get to the castle. Plus, on the way to Auradon, the bridge they traveled on was translucent, and he had the constant nerve-wracking feeling they would tumble into the depths of the water beneath them. The point is, Carlos didn't like bridges.

"Oh, come on..." Ben teased, "There's chocolate waiting for you."

Carlos twiddled his thumbs, eyeing the bridge carefully. He could already feel his stomach grumbling.

"If I die, I'm so gonna haunt your ass."

Ben laughed, holding out his hand as Carlos reached for it. They practically bolted across the bridge, with Ben having the audacity to make cracking noises as they ran, making the smaller boy cry out for Dude.

Once they reached the end, Carlos whacked his boyfriend in the gut, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

The prince was too busy laughing, pulling his fuming white-haired love into his arms and hugging him tightly. Carlos felt his heartbeat, comparing it to his own.

"You better not have lied about the chocolate..." Carlos mumbled.

* * *

Mal huffed, "Listen, I didn't say you _were_ gay! I was merely stating the obvious that you and Carlos spend _a lot_ of time together. And my curiosity got the better of me. It's simple, really."

Jay sat across the bed, "Mal, do you not remember when we were thirteen?"

She rolled her eyes, "So? You were horny, and I was bored. Besides, that doesn't prove you aren't gay. But now, with Lonnie, I've finally come to terms that Jaylos will never happen."

"Never," Jay repeated.

She kicked her foot lightly on the edge of her bed, "Remember, that secret dies with us..."

Jay nodded, "To the grave."

* * *

They made their way down the stone path, asking questions they've never thought to ask till now. Ben brought it up how some (if not most) of the villains (along with the heroes) never bring up their last names. Yet, Carlos had one.

"It's not that rare," Carlos stated, "Everyone has one. They just don't use it."

"But you do?" Ben asked.

He nodded, "My mother, really. She owned a fashion empire, remember? Her name was on just about every piece of fur in the country."

"Well, I wasn't born then. Neither were you."

"I know," Carlos reminded him, "But you didn't grow up with the stories."

Ben draped his arm over Carlos' shoulders, both of them stepping over the ripped-up roots from the storm that occurred a few months before. They still hadn't fixed all the damage.

"Do you know your dad?" Ben asked, hoping it wasn't a sensitive subject.

Carlos shook his head, "Mom hated him;" he shrugged, "That's all I know." Ben lowered his head, "But he's got to be on the island, somewhere."

"Have you ever looked for him?" Ben asked. Carlos nodded, "A few times... though I don't really know what to look for. I didn't exactly get my hair from my father's side..."

He tried to laugh it off, but Ben saw through it.

"So, you have a last name. What about a middle name?" Ben changed the subject, knowing it hurt Carlos that he never met (that he knows of) his father.

"Can't I just lie and tell you it's 'De'?" He smiled at Ben, pleading.

Ben shook his head, "C'mon. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours... I'm sure mine is far more embarrassing."

"I don't know, mine's pretty dorky..."

They hopped down a small rock, and continued walking. They had just a few more minutes to go, if Carlos' memory served him right.

"Just tell me," Ben gave Carlos his puppy-dog eyes, making Carlos weak in the knees.

"Fine," Carlos huffed, "My name is Carlos Daphne De Vil."

Ben froze, "Your mother _did not_ do that to you?!"

Carlos nodded, cringing with him, "I was supposed to be a girl. That was what my mother picked out before Carlos."

The prince sighed, "You're mother was a cruel woman..."

He smiled, "Now it's your turn."

"Ben Florian Adams, at your service..." He took a bow, and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"That is WAY better than Daphne!" He gently pushed Ben by his shoulder, "Besides, that's hardly a secret. They'll say it at your coronation, I'm sure."

They laughed, pulling into a hug before they continued walking.

"So... did you have any pets back on the Isle?" Ben asked, "Or were you scared of other animals too? You know, besides dogs."

Carlos nodded, "I had a cat. Beelzebub, she was one of Lucifer's kittens. I really miss her."

"You do?"

"I've had her since I was, like, four? Yeah, because it was at Evie's sixth birthday party. Bee and I used to hide away in our treehouse, you know, when my mother was having her daily tantrums and what not. She was my Evil Sidekick." Carlos' eyes lit up when he talked about his beloved cat.

Ben had decided. He was definitely gonna find someway to reunite Carlos and Beelzebub. Assuming Cruella hadn't already skinned her and turned her into a fashionable accessory. But he wouldn't dare bring up the thought to Carlos.

"I've never really had pets..." Ben stated, "I mean, I have stables full of horses, and stuff. But I don't take care of them, or anything like that."

"What kind of animal would you want?"

Ben laughed, "Something easy to start off with. Maybe a fish."

"That'd be cute." Carlos smiled, "A little goldfish."

Their eyes locked onto a beautiful, ivy-covered platform by the shore. It was surrounded by distinct columns, some crumbling, and some strewn down in the rocks and water. It was the Enchanted Lake, shining magnificently with the sun, and outlined with gorgeous rock formations and wondrous woods for miles.

"Great Goblins, it's so pretty..." Carlos whispered under his breath, staggering down the stone steps to get a better view. Ben held his hand, eyeing the spot and the picnic basket that laid in the center of the platform.

"When did you have the time to do all of this?"

Ben smiled, "I had some friends help me..."

Carlos instantly knew Mal, Evie, Jay, and the others had helped. No wonder his alarm clock 'mysteriously' cut off so he would stay napping for a few more extra hours. But it was the thought that counted, and he definitely didn't expect this from Mal, who probably 'supervised' the whole thing, while the others did their part. He could only expect so much.

"They're not hiding in the woods and waiting to hold me down so you can sing again, right?"

Ben shrugged, "Who knows?"

Carlos saw the smile clear on his face, they stepped onto the platform, and swiftly sat down near the basket. "So, where's the chocolate?"

The prince laughed, "You'll see, eventually."

He opened the basket, and pulled out everything. After a minute, the two of them had a bowl of fresh strawberries, some sandwiches, a chocolate bar to hold Carlos over, gummy worms, and some chips. Along with two bottles filled with Auradon's sweetest tea.

Carlos was quick to get his hands on the chocolate, devouring it in less than the time that it took Ben to pull it out.

"Do you like everything?" Ben asked, "I had to pry the strawberries from Mal's clutches, earlier."

The son of Cruella De Vil nodded, "It's all perfect."

Ben smiled, "Great. So, after we eat do you wanna swim with me?"

"I'm not a very good swimmer."

"You lived on an island?" Ben asked, confused.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "With a barrier around it!" He looked out to the water, "But, I guess I can stay in the shallow end..."

Ben grinned, "Perfect!"

They dug into their food, making quick work with their sandwiches, and after feeding each other strawberries and gummy worms, they curled up together and ate the chips. And after taking swigs of their sweet tea, the two of them gazed out onto the lake. Preparing for their swim.

"Do you wanna jump off the big rock with me?" Ben asked, pointing up to a towering boulder, almost fifteen in the air. Carlos practically spit out the tea.

"You're just trying to kill me, aren't you?!" He laughed, "First the bridge. And now this."

"So is that a no?"

Carlos shook his head, "I'll watch, though."

Ben quickly stripped out his clothes, smirking to Carlos when he revealed his royal blue board shorts, patterned with little, golden crowns.

"Nice," The younger teen giggled.

"Says the boy who wears paw-print underwear..." Ben smiled, addressing the boxer-briefs he wore a couple nights before.

Carlos stripped down to a pair of black boxer-briefs, with a white trim. Ben pulled him into another hug, kissing him quickly, before departing up the path towards the rock. Carlos took it upon himself to carefully dip in a toe, thanking his lucky stars that it was warmer than he thought it would be.

He slid in one leg, then the other, and he slowly sank deeper. The water was up to his waist, and he was looking up at the big rock, waiting for his prince to come into view.

Ben stepped up onto the edge, peering down at Carlos, waving at him with a smile that spread across his face.

"You ready?!" He hollered down.

"Just don't die!" Carlos yelled back, laughing.

Ben nodded, before letting out a mighty roar, and jumping off the edge. Carlos watched as he hit the water; the huge splash that deserved bonus points, plus the waves that formed were all amazing. Then, Ben sprang out of the water, glaring at the villain about ten feet away or so.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, seeing Ben's scared and hurt look. "Are you okay?"

He moved closer, but Ben quickly splashed at him, "Don't come any closer!"

"What happened? Why are you mad?" Carlos put his hands up, "Did you get hurt-"

Ben roared at him when he swam a little closer, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Carlos quickly pulled back, scared and confused. Ben climbed back on the platform, and kicked away their basket. He grabbed his clothes and ran.

"Ben?!" Carlos hollered, "What're you doing?!"

The prince had left him, running back up the path they came down not long before. Carlos felt tears sting his eyes, _What happened? Why did he yell at me?_

Carlos climbed out of the water, grabbing his clothes and running after Ben, he was yelling for his prince to come back, he was yelling for his love to come back to him. But he never came. Carlos found himself back at the bridge, seeing drips of water already across it. Ben had left him. He couldn't spot the motorbike on the other side of bridge either.

 _Did he leave me here?_

By now, Carlos was sobbing. His chest hurt, he was cold, and he had gotten the hiccups on the walk across the bridge. But the worst part came when he found his helmet in a mud-puddle. He didn't bother picking it up.

* * *

Ben stumbled into his room, his clothes were tattered, his hair was messy, and he looked like he was about to cry.

 _They cursed me... I can't believe they cursed me... I brought them here, and they cursed me! All those feelings, Carlos... he was lying to me... The entire time..._

He gazed over at his bed, all neat and proper. Like any soon-to-be King's bed should be. But the only thing that stupid bed reminded him of was the night he and Carlos...

Ben let the tears fall. He fell down onto the bed, gripping his chest. He was hurting all over, his mind was reeling, his chest had tightened, and his whole body felt like shutting down. He felt like an idiot. A complete moron.

"...Hello?" There was a knock at the door, Ben looked up and saw Chad standing in the doorway.

"G-Go away!" Ben yelled, sinking his face back into his sheets. Chad's eyes widened at the future King, who he'd never seen cry or be even remotely upset.

"What happened?" Chad moved closer, "Did the villains-"

"LEAVE!" Ben roared, lunging up and pushing Chad away. The son of Cinderella fell back onto the small chair, glaring up at his friend.

The princes remained silent for a few seconds, before Chad nodded. "F-Fine... I'll go..."

He slowly stood up, eyeing his former friend, before he left without another word. Tears flooded down Ben's cheeks, running down his neck and soaking his still-drying clothes. He let out a much-needed sigh, and fell back onto the bed.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

~ That Night ~

Carlos stumbled up the pathway, eyeing the glowing gardens that he passed as he made his way to the front entrance. He wasn't crying anymore, he wasn't wet, or hiccuping. He was just tired, cold, and hurt. He didn't say a word to Fairy Godmother, who ran to him upon seeing him out so late, and the fact his clothes looked plain dreadful.

He didn't stop to see if Mal or Evie were in their dorm, and he didn't dare question why Jay wasn't in theirs. He was probably with Lonnie.

All he did, was curl up in his bed, petting Dude as he unleashed a fresh flood of tears.

That is, until he heard a knock at his door.

He jumped up, praying that it was Ben with some kind of explanation. His hand wrapped around and door knob, and he pulled it open. His stomach dropped, and his face lowered.

"What'd you want, Chad?"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Hopefully you all don't hate me for the cliffhanger after the little break in updates. But I'm back now! And should be posting regularly. The reasoning behind Ben's sudden departure and yelling at Carlos was because when he jumped into the Enchanted Lake, like the movie, it washed off the love spell. And, being utterly confused afterwards, he yelled at, splashed at, and abandoned Carlos in the lake.**

 **Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Sympathy for the De Vil

**So, my achy little heart is still recovering from last chapter. But the story must go on. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! And an especially huge thank you to _WrittenPerfection_ who wrote an amazing line in their latest review. Trust me, that line fit in quite well this chapter, so thank you. Just a reminder, this chapter is an emotional one, in my opinion.**

 **Oh, and for those of you longing for the sexiness I promised, DO NOT WORRY. Although this chapter won't have much, next chapter should easily fill in your cravings for some sexy stuff.**

 **There is MAJOR bullying this chapter. And I don't know about you, but writing anything that causes our little Carlos any pain or suffering is like a punch in the gut. Hopefully, with some help, some goodness will come out it.**

 **I'll see you at the end, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9 : Sympathy for the De Vil_**

"What'd you want, Chad?"

Carlos peered at the older boy outside his door, his teary-brown eyes staring into the icy-blue ones. Chad grinned, stretching out his fingers, and cracking his neck.

"I want to see you in pain," Chad spit out, edging his way closer, now standing in the threshold. Carlos backed up by reflex.

"What?"

Dude was growling, now standing guard at Carlos' feet.

"You and your fucking ragtag team of villains hurt Ben," He raised his hand at Carlos, causing the mutt of Auradon Prep to bark, sending his hand back. Carlos stood his ground, despite the pit in his stomach and the sudden weakness in his legs.

"We didn't hurt Ben." Carlos grit his teeth, "He abandoned me on our date."

Chad shook his head, "You're a fucking fag, De Vil. You're worthless."

"S-Screw you," Carlos snapped, pushing the door shut. But Chad pushed back, sinking his feet firmly on the inside of Carlos and Jay's room.

"Don't you dare talk to a prince like that." Chad reached forward, receiving another bark from Dude. But he didn't pay any attention, he pushed Carlos off the door, sending it hurdling into the wall.

Carlos' eyes widened, "Get out!"

"Fuck you, you fucking fag," Chad pushed the younger boy again, "You don't belong here. You and your friends need to leave."

"Chad, please-" Carlos put his hands up, Dude had gone berserk, growling and barking wildly at Cinderella's son.

"Shut up!" Chad pushed Carlos down onto the bed, before stopping himself from kicking Dude across the room. He knew it was the campus mutt, and would be in big trouble if anything happened to him.

Carlos crawled farther onto the bed, "Get out of my room, Chad! Jay's gonna be back any minute-"

"And what's Jay gonna fucking do about it?!" He raised his hand, clenching it in a fist.

The white-haired boy used all the power in his body to muster the one kick, sending the heel of his shoe straight into Chad's crotch, yelling, "Fuck you!"

He hunched over, the prince reeling in pain, groaning and seething with anger.

"Y-You fucking-"

Jay appeared behind him, leaning over and gripping Chad by the collar of his jacket. Carlos' eyes lit up when Jay yanked the prince back to the door, before literally kicking his ass out of the room, and slamming the door shut.

He locked it quickly, and turned around to see Carlos, huddled close to his pillow. Dude was still barking at the closed door, hearing Chad's painful moans and curses from the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Jay stepped closer, seeing the shimmer from the moonlight bounce off his cheeks. He was crying. A lot.

Carlos nodded instinctively.

Jay shook his head, climbing onto the bed, "No, you're not."

"P-Please, Jay..." Carlos mumbled, hauling his pillow from under him and into his lap, needing something to clutch onto, "Just leave me alone..."

The thief nodded, "Okay. I'll be right over here," he pointed to his bed as he cautiously stood up, "If you need anything, just tell me."

Carlos wiped away his tears, "O-Okay. Thanks."

Dude jumped up on the bed, curling onto the pillow in Carlos' lap. The fourteen-year-old kicked off his shoes, and laid back against his headboard. Jay had silently climbed onto his own bed, eyeing the clock.

It was a little past ten, and he and Lonnie had just gotten back from their usual make-out spot behind the bleachers. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that Chad - being the utter douche he usually was - was threatening his best friend.

And _no one_ threatened his best friend.

He texted Ben, asking why Carlos was upset, and why Chad paid an unwanted visit. Ben didn't reply.

He later tried Mal and Evie, who stated they didn't know anything. But that they were going to ask Ben in the morning. With a little game of 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' to get some answers.

* * *

~ The Next Morning ~

"Where's Carlos?" Evie looked passed Jay's shoulder, not spotting her white-haired friend.

"He didn't wanna come." Jay sighed, looking down at his feet.

Mal stood up, "You mean _our_ Carlos is missing school? On purpose?" She was wide-eyed, "Okay. Ben majorly messed him up. What the hell happened at the lake?"

A throat cleared behind them, and they turned around to spot Fairy Godmother, standing prim and proper. "Mal, what did I say about bad language?"

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes, "That nothing good can come from it..."

 _Hence, why I use it_.

Mal gave Fairy Godmother a fake smile, "I promise, I won't do it again."

The older woman nodded, returning the smile, and crossing back over to her desk, "I presume Carlos won't be joining us, today?"

Jay shook his head, "He's... umm... feeling a little sick."

Fairy Godmother grew concerned, "Should I call the nurse to check on him? I found him wondering the halls last night. He looked exhausted, and I think he might've been crying. Did something happen? I heard some rumors about a date between him and Prince Ben?"

The three villains looked at each other, before Evie finally spoke up.

"He's fine. Really. We're each gonna check up on him between classes, and see what's up."

Fairy Godmother nodded, "O-Okay. If he's feeling worse make sure you call the nurse." Evie nodded reassuringly.

The older woman then faced the board, and began writing down what they would be learning for the day.

* * *

Carlos laid in bed, slowly and cautiously petting Dude, who was still sleeping comfortably beside him. His eyes were puffy, and his eyelids were weighing down on him. He barely got an hour of sleep, and his hiccups had returned.

The room had been engulfed in silence for over half-an-hour by now, when Jay left for class. Carlos' first instinct was to go with him, and to spend time with their friends. But that's when he realized the boy who basically broke his heart would definitely be there.

And quite possibly Chad. Who Carlos definitely didn't want to see today.

It was times like this, that he really missed Beelzebub. But Dude was a good replacement for the situation. Except Carlos couldn't get over the fact he and Dude loved each other _because_ of Ben.

His chest tightened, and he let out another hiccup. Not even chocolate could do anything for him now.

But then there was another knock at the door. Carlos tensed up, fearing who was on the other side. Surely it wasn't Chad. He was in class, right?

"W-Who is it?" His voice called out.

After a moment of silence, Carlos heard a familiar voice, "It's Ben."

Carlos looked down at Dude, who was staring straight at the door, ready to pounce on whoever threatened his owner. The fourteen-year-old let out a sigh, "I-It's open."

He watched the handle turn, and the door slowly creek open. Ben stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Carlos..."

The boy in the bed shifted a little, hiccuping again, "H-Hey, B-Ben."

 _Please don't break my heart again... Please don't hurt me again... I'm tired of being hurt and left alone..._

"I'm sorry for abandoning you."

Ben looked down at his shoes, his emerald-eyes failed to part from the chocolate-ones when he glanced upwards. The boys stared at each other.

"W-Why did you? Why would y-you yell at me? I-I thought... I thought we loved each other?"

The prince noticed the unshed tears that Carlos tried desperately to blink back. He knew the feeling. The feeling where you're trying your hardest not to show how weak and fragile you are, where you're pretending to be strong. When all you are is hurt, scared, and alone. He didn't want Carlos to feel that way.

"You and your friends... You guys spelled me."

Carlos grew silent, his strokes on Dude's back growing slower, and the tears were finally rolling down his freckled-cheeks. Ben stepped forward, "Carlos?"

The younger teen breathed out, "P-Please, don't send me back."

"What?"

"Ben, please. D-Don't send me back there. Don't s-send me back to my m-mother..."

Carlos gripped his blanket, holding it close, he didn't want to lose his bed. He didn't want to lose Dude. He didn't want to lose his room, his new friends... He didn't want to lose his prince.

"Why did you spell me?" Ben questioned, the idea of sending Carlos back was below his answering. There was no way he would send Carlos back to that hellhole, not after knowing what their lives were like back there. And how much harder it would be if they were sent back to their parents.

The white-haired boy shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

Ben stepped forward, before gently sitting down on the bed. "Help me understand."

"I-I liked you... Ben. Like, a lot. But you were with Audrey... and after what happened in the woods... It was all just so complicated..." Carlos bit down on his bottom lip, although what he was saying was true, he wasn't being completely honest.

Ben heard him choke back a sob, and gently raised his hand up to Carlos' cheek.

"Carlos..." Ben whispered.

"W-What hurts the most," Carlos pulled his cheek out of Ben's grasp, "I-Is knowing that the only w-way for anyone t-to ever love me... is if t-they were under some s-sort of spell..."

Ben's heart sank. His own eyes had grown teary.

"T-The only way for _you_ to love me, is if you were under a spell." Carlos covered his face, letting out a sob as he curled into a ball. Dude was whimpering next to him, pawing at his owner's arm.

The prince shook his head, "Carlos, I still love you."

He leaned in, nudging his head against the younger boys' forehead. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks as well.

His golden-brown hair was tangling with Carlos' frosted-tips. Ben's hands gently pulled Carlos' hands from his face, and without a second doubt, Ben leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll always love you," Ben finished.

Carlos felt a smile tugging at the sides of his lips, he flashed his watery-brown eyes at the soon-to-be King. "I'll always love you, too."

Ben pulled Carlos closer, his arms wrapping around his smaller frame with ease. They locked lips, and melted into a passionate kiss. Both of their eyes were sealed shut; and the sheer electrifying pleasure from the heated kiss sent both of them through the edge.

The son of Cruella De Vil's hands raked through the prince's hair, fisting and curling the luscious tendrils of sugary-brown hair between his fingers. They shifted, with Carlos leaning backwards, and Ben crawling above them. The older boy tugged at the hem of Carlos' stark-white t-shirt, while the younger boy wrapped his legs around Ben's waist, their almost minute-long kiss was beginning to falter.

After breaking apart for air, their heavy huffs for breath only intensified the heat between them. So, they easily sank into another make-out session.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Carlos?"

Evie's voice filled the room, and Carlos quickly jumped up, head-butting his boyfriend in the process, letting out a kiddish-grunt of pain. Ben slid off of him, sinking underneath the covers of Carlos' bed after Dude darted for the door, barking.

"C-Come in," Carlos said on instinct, not knowing what else to do or say.

The door shot open, and three familiar faces entered. They all stopped in the threshold, eyeing the prince in bed with their friend.

"Oh," Mal grunted, "W-We're sorry..."

Jay squeezed between the two girls, and sprinted into the room.

"I swear, if you hurt Carlos-" His voice was rough, almost animalistic. Ben put his hands up, not expecting Carlos to crawl into his lap and put himself between him and Jay.

"No- Jay! Stop!"

Mal trudged forward, "Is everything alright, now?" She eyed the two inhabitants of the bed, "I mean, everything looks alright to me..."

She grinned at Carlos, who's face quickly blossomed red.

Evie tugged Jay backwards, with the blue-haired princess smiling at Carlos, "Clearly, Carlos and Ben have worked things out..."

Ben nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't gonna hurt him."

Jay looked at Carlos for reassurance, who simply nodded and glared at him to calm down. But he couldn't help it. Carlos was a mess all night long because of this guy, and to see him with Carlos hours later, he didn't know what to think. His first instinct was to think Ben was hurting him again.

"Now I know why you wanted to skip class," Mal joked, before her smile faded, "I need a boyfriend."

There was a small chuckle between the five, before Evie asked if Carlos was planning on at least attending his afternoon classes. He nodded, and shooed everyone out of the room so he could change.

* * *

~ After School; Courtyard ~

Carlos sat at one of the tables, munching down on a muffin Audrey had given him. Jane was across from him, reading through Mal's spell book diligently; Lonnie was next to him, looking at a magazine on knives while chewing some gum; and Doug sat beside Jane, finishing his Chemistry homework.

"There's a spell for like, everything!" Jane went wide-eyed, scrambling through the pages. After Mal had transformed her hair, Jane wanted to know everything about magic. So Mal let her borrow her spell book, just for a few hours. After all only Maleficent and anyone related to Maleficent could use it, so what's the harm?

"Yeah, it's kind of freaky at first," Carlos smiles, before finishing off the muffin.

Suddenly, Carlos was grabbed from behind, he yelped and whirled around. Lonnie whirled around too, ready to kick some fucking ass. You _do not_ sneak up on the daughter of Mulan or anyone next to her if you don't want your ass thrown in a garbage can.

"Hey," Ben leaned forward and pecked Carlos on the cheek. Carlos smiled, while Lonnie sighed, she hadn't hurt anybody in a while...

"Don't scare me like that," Carlos' eyes followed Ben around the table. "Lonnie was ready to kill."

Doug nodded, cutting in, "I still have a scar on my leg from when I scared her when we were kids. Never again."

Lonnie shrugged.

"I have a surprise for you," Ben smiled, reaching out his hand.

Carlos grinned, "Is it chocolate?"

The prince shook his head, "Just follow me. It's in your dorm."

"This isn't another song-related thing, right?" Carlos cautiously looked between Ben, and the three sitting at the table with them. Jane shook her head, Doug shrugged, and Lonnie went back to reading her knife magazine.

"I promise, you'll love it."

Carlos cautiously took hold of Ben's hand, and sat up. They walked away from the table and headed back inside the school. They trudged up the stairs together, receiving dirty glares from Chad, who watched silently from outside the window. They didn't notice him.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked, gripping the handle of Carlos and Jay's room.

The fourteen-year-old nodded.

Ben smiled, before opening the door. Carlos stepped inside, and the biggest smile grew on his face. The familiar feline-smell, matched with the raven-colored fur, and the bright golden eyes, followed by the soothing purr.

"BEELZEBUB!" Carlos shouted, lunging at Jay, who was holding onto the black cat.

She purred happily, giving prickly licks at Carlos' chin. Dude was laying on the bed, eager to meet his new friend. Beelzebub didn't seem too ecstatic about being near a dog.

Carlos saw in the corner of the room, a large aquarium, seeing two large eels swimming around. Those were Jay's former evil sidekicks, Lagan and Derelict, the offspring of Ursula's moray eels: Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Jay smiled, "We got our sidekicks back!"

Ben nodded, "Evie is with Othello, who I believe is-"

"Iago's kid," Jay finished, "God, I hate that freaking bird."

Carlos laughed, still petting Beelzebub. Ben sat beside him, petting her as well.

"Mal didn't have a sidekick, correct?" The prince asked.

Carlos nodded, "No, that was one of the reasons Mal hated Evie at first. We got them at her birthday party that Mal wasn't invited to."

Ben sighed, "I can't imagine Mal and Evie hating each other... You four seem like you've been friends for years..."

"Well, almost dying together on more than one occasion tends to bring some people closer together." Jay grinned, before turning back to his eels, "Isn't that right?!"

"How'd you manage to get them off the island?" Carlos asked.

"Same way we got you off," Ben smiled, "via limo."

Carlos didn't even want to know how the limo driver could have possibly gotten the eels in the limo. All he cared about was the fact his first ever sidekick was laying in his lap, purring away as he scratched under her chin. Dude was next to her, taking an instant liking. Things were finally feeling like home in Auradon.

Little did he know, that evil always waited for the perfect moment, before rearing it's ugly head...

* * *

 **Benlos shall never be broken! Carlos is slowly forming his animal army, and Chad needs to get his 'Prince' status revoked! Seriously, why was Ben ever friends with this guy?! (You'll find out... Soon enough...)**

 **So, Carlos might not have told the entire reason why they spelled Ben... but that can't possibly come back and bite our favorite little villain in the ass, right?**

 **Things seem to be finally working out for the four, but will that streak last long? Only time will tell...**

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you all for the amazing support! I hope you liked this chapter, and make sure to tell me what you thought in the reviews! I'll see you next time, bye ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Chocolate & Cherries

**Chapter 10! Woohoo! Thank you all for the unbelievable support throughout this story! With all the wonderful reviews, and every follow and favorite this story gets... it's all just so gratifying! You all are seriously the best! Now, I know you've all been waiting patiently for our soon-to-be King and white-haired son of Cruella De Vil to finally have that 'special bonding time' with each other... And guess what! Your wait is _over_. Not only is this chapter a little longer, but it's filled with sexy goodness (or naughty badness), a little bit of drama, and some interesting character development. Hopefully you'll enjoy everything I have to offer. But this is where we part, until the end. Enjoy!**

 **Also, with this chapter being so late to update, I didn't proof-read for mistakes, so there's probably more than usual this chapter. So sorry! I'll fix them later, hopefully :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 : Chocolate & Cherries**_

No one said being a gay prince was easy; but no one said being one would so fucking fun, either. Ben and Carlos had been an 'official' item for three weeks now. His coronation was less than a week away, and he would be awfully busy with all the preparations and daily-suit checks, speech-warm ups, and after-party decor designs. So he planned to spend his last free day (free being used loosely), with Carlos.

Hopefully, if things went as planned, the two of them would head back to Ben's room, and do things that would surely revoke his soon-to-be King status. Being with Carlos always made him want to be, just a little bit, naughty.

Either from him being from the Isle of the Lost, or the fact his body looked just so damn good in just about every outfit he wore... Even Ben had to resist the urge of dragging Carlos behind the bleachers during practice and rip off his tourney uniform and just have at it. But that wouldn't be something a prince would do.

But right now, Ben couldn't care less about his princely status.

Carlos was running back and forth across the field, sweating and panting, passing the ball back to Jay during one of their morning-warm ups.

"Fuck..." Ben whispered under his breath, his eyes glued on the backside of Number 101.

He was standing near the goal and Carlos was currently closer to the other side of the field. Chad was a few feet away, smirking at a group of cheerleaders (including Audrey), who didn't even acknowledge him back.

"You okay, man?"

Ben nodded to Chad, "Yeah. Just stoked about Family Day tomorrow."

The son of Cinderella nodded, seeing Ben's gaze aimed at the runt of the team: Carlos De Vil. He scoffed under his breath, and rolled his eyes.

"CHARMING!" Coach yelled across the field, waving Chad over.

He trudged across the field, glaring daggers at Carlos, who was still tossing the ball back and forth with Jay.

Ben barely noticed his teammate's departure. His eyes were still focused on his boyfriend, who was doing surprisingly well with each catch and throw. Side-stepping was something Ben had trouble with early on, and seeing Carlos accomplish it quickly gave him butterflies. He liked to think he helped with that.

"Alright, that's all for today!" Coach yelled, "Hit the showers!"

* * *

"Wanna shower together?" Ben asked in a small whisper, tugging Carlos further down into the locker room.

Carlos' eyes shimmered at the proposal, but he quickly backtracked, "With our entire team as an audience?" Ben smiled, giving a gentle nod. "Surely, that's not the appropriate response from the prince."

Ben shrugged, "There's a stall in the back, it has a door. Besides, it's already really steamy..."

The white-haired boy's cheeks flushed red, "We'll have to make it quick."

* * *

Only a few glances were made towards the prince and his boyfriend as they disappeared into the back, luckily no one had stolen the only stall with a door. They walked past a butt-naked Jay, who flashed the couple several times, smirking happily.

 _Maybe there was a reason Mal thought Jay was gay..._

Carlos couldn't help but blush at the sight of his best friend, he and Ben were in a pair of towels, as some other teammates, but the truly confident ones (Jay included) flashed their junk to everyone.

"Hurry," Ben whispered, opening the door and shoeing Carlos inside. The teen vanished inside the steamy stall, followed by Ben, who locked it behind him.

Ben eagerly stripped his body of the stark-white towel, hanging on a hook, next to Carlos' custom black and white striped towel.

Carlos rushed to turn on the water, and sealed his eyes as the pulsing liquid drenched his sweaty body. The soon-to-be King wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, grazing his lips up the back of his neck, before circling over and nibbling his ear. His fingers trailed down, tugging at the small patch of black and white curls above his semi-hard cock.

"God, you're so fucking sexy..." Ben whispered in his ear, before giving gentle pepper kisses back down his neck.

The younger teen smiled, his hands wrapping around Ben's back, feeling the water glide down his curves and muscles. He gripped the prince's ass, grunting heavily when Ben wrapped his hand around his length. The feeling of Ben's cock pressing at the small of his back left him reeling, and the butterflies in his stomach frenzied.

Steam had risen up to their waists (almost like magic) and the water continuously rained down onto them.

Ben left small bite marks across Carlos' shoulder, before his thumb carelessly pressed down on the bare head of his lover's dick, causing the white-haired teen to moan under his breath. Ben smirked, before trailing his tongue down Carlos' watery-backside.

The teen huffed; now pressed onto the cold, stall wall Ben's tongue disappeared between his butt cheeks. Carlos bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his knees buckle when he felt the muscle brush across his sensitive hole.

"O-Oh, Fuck!" Carlos cursed himself for being loud, but it only seemed to excite the prince behind him.

He was whirled around, and immediately felt Ben's tongue slide up and down his pre-cum coated length. He gasped, before completely melting down on the floor, bucking his hips upward into the warm mouth of the soon-to-be King.

Carlos worked his hands into the tangled-mess of sugary-brown hair, curling the tendrils through his fingers as he watched and felt him bob up and down, engulfing more and more of his rock-hard cock.

All five-in-a-half inches were inside the prince's mouth, exposed to the ravishes of his curious tongue and mouth-watering heat.

Ben's hands explored the abs of Carlos De Vil, tugging at the hard nipples as he continued to bob up and down. Carlos' moans had groan loud, and the entire locker room had grown silent. Neither of them knew if everyone had just finished their showers, or were listening right outside the door. But they didn't care.

"F-Fuck, Ben!" Carlos gasped, "I-I'm gonna... I'm g-gonna cum!"

The prince picked up the pace, sliding his lips up and down Carlos' cock like he was sucking a lollipop. A _very tasty_ lollipop.

"God, I-I'm c-cumming!"

Carlos bucked upwards, huffing loudly as he emptied out inside the soon-to-be King's mouth. His glassy appearance, and exhausted slack-jaw expression told a lot. Ben swallowed the villain's seed happily, letting some run down his lips and mouth for Carlos to lick up seconds later.

They shared a passionate, out-of-breath kiss; before slowly rising to their feet.

With the water running cold, and the sheer silence of the locker room, they figured they better finish up quickly. They walked out into the open shower-space, spotting no one, and continued into the locker space, where they gathered their things, and left.

Little did they know, that behind a row of lockers, stood the son of Cinderella, with his pants around his ankles, humping his slippery cock into his palm as he silently shot his load all over the floor. He whimpered, before letting out a much-needed moan.

 _That fucking villain..._

* * *

~ Half-an-hour Later; Boys' Room ~

Carlos was still feeling the after-effects of his first blow job. He was still in that 'half-exhausted/half-ready for more' stage, and all he could think about was Ben's lips, wrapped around his-

 _No!_

He mentally cursed himself, stuffing his tourney stick and shield into his closet. He needed to take his mind off of it, something to distract him, to keep him busy...

"Homework!" The young teen shouted, despite the room being empty (besides Beelzebub, Dude, and Jay's eels).

Carlos grabbed hold of his backpack, and pulled it up on the table, before dumping everything out. He pushed useless junk out of the way so he could find his textbook, and quickly turned the pages till he found a bunch of formulas he needed to learn for an upcoming test. Beelzebub was comfortable on the bed, curled up into a furry little ball; while Dude sat at Carlos' feet, his head resting on his socked-foot.

The hormonal teen was finally forgetting about what happened in the locker room...

Until there was a knock on the door.

He sighed, _Can no one leave me alone?! It's like I'm a freaking superstar_ , he rolled his eyes, and called out, "It's open!"

His eyes quickly met a familiar pair of emerald-green ones. Ben Florian Adams, the one person he _did not_ want to see right now. Don't get him wrong, he loved the prince dearly, but come on!

"Hey, pup."

Carlos gave a small smile, "Yes? My dear prince?"

He watched Ben close and _lock_ the door, before returning his attention to the son of Cruella De Vil. "It occurred to me," he began, "that you never repaid me for my 'princely' services in the locker room shower..."

The older teen stepped closer, seeing the desk riddled with school-clutter.

 _Fucking hell_ , Carlos thought, feeling his sweatpants tighten considerably, _I'm hard, again._

"Do you honestly think I'm that easy?" Carlos teased, turning back to his textbook and jotting down another formula. He could feel Ben's eyes on him, no doubt undressing him in his mind. He was flattered, of course.

"You didn't put up much of a fight in the shower..." Ben pulled the textbook off the desk, much to Carlos' protest. He flipped through the pages, tapping his foot as his mind tried to wrap around some of the practice questions. Let's just say there was a reason Ben didn't share math class with Carlos, who was a goddamn genius.

"If it's a blow job, you want. You've gotta earn it."

Ben grinned, "And how do I do that?"

The white-haired boy gave a once-over around the room, spotting his own dresser. A dirty little thought occurred to him, and he quickly grew the notorious 'De Vil Grin' before turning back to the prince.

"With you wearing that suit and all, it's a lot harder to notice you're _amazing_ physique... Why don't you try on a pair of my clothes, you know, for fun?"

Ben looked at the dresser, "L-Like a shirt?"

"Or, you know, maybe just an undershirt and underwear." Carlos smirked, "The bathroom is at your disposal."

The soon-to-be King swallowed hard, twiddling the hem of his suit jacket as he stepped near the dresser, Carlos gave him a nod after reaching for a drawer.

He pulled out a black undershirt, a few sizes smaller then his own; before reaching in another drawer and pulling out a pair of boxer-briefs. They happen to be the white pair with little, black paw-prints. The one Carlos was wearing when they had some fun in his bedroom after dinner with his parents.

It seemed like Carlos somehow knew he'd grab that pair, and he was reveling in the reveal that made Ben's cheek flush a bright shade of red.

"Get to it," Carlos stood up, "I'm waiting..."

Ben nodded, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Carlos let out a heavy sigh of relief. He'd never acted so... dominant before, or commanding.

 _I kind of like it._

A full five minutes went by, and Carlos was patiently waiting; sitting on his bed, petting Beelzebub. He heard the bathroom door crack open, "O-Okay... I-I'm ready."

The younger teen smiled, "Then show me."

His smile grew the instant he spotted Ben step out of the bathroom. The black undershirt was tight, barely reaching his belly-button, and showing off every curve and muscle the prince had. His nipples were clearly visible, as well as his abs, chest, pecs, and his defining collar bones.

But the real glory came when Carlos' eyes trailed down to the tight underwear. He could clearly see the giant beast it failed to hide, it was throbbing under the black and white fabric, and it looked like it would rip out any second.

"N-Now, will you?"

Carlos grinned, before pulling himself off the bed, and stepping closer to the older teen. "You've more than earned it," he pursed his lips together, "and we've both waited long enough."

The prince's mouth went dry when his emerald-eyes locked with the chocolate-ones, Carlos pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, before trailing down Ben's body, until he was down on his knees, and tugging at the borrowed-underwear.

His "little-beast" - as Carlos liked to call it - was straining against the thin paw-print patterned fabric; and when his fingers curled around the waistband, giving him the gentle jolt of pain like Ben did last time he wore the boxer-briefs, Carlos gave a small kiss to the bulge, before pulling the underwear down to Ben's knees.

Carlos felt the tip of the length strike his freckled-cheek as he sprang out of it's prison.

"Damn," He cursed, before wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a few good tugs, just to mess with the soon-to-be King, who's head was already falling back as he let out small cries of pleasure.

"You ready?" The younger teen looked up at the prince, who nodded eagerly.

Carlos licked his lips, before he slowly opened his mouth, and grazed his top lip over the head of Ben's cock. Both of their faces flushed a bright red, the heat between them instantly magnifying, before Carlos let his tongue slid across the tip, sending chills down the brown-haired boy's spine.

"L-Like that?" Carlos was taken back by the sweet, yet slightly salty taste of his pre-cum.

Ben nodded, "Fuck yeah..."

The son of Cruella De Vil took in a big breath, noting the musty-yet-alluring smell, before he trailed his tongue down the bottom of Ben's shaft. The soon-to-be King gasped, his fists clenching as Carlos continued to slide his tongue up and down his length, before he finally slipped the head between his lips.

"H-Holy shit!" Ben's hands took fistfuls of the boy's frosted-tips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Carlos' tongue lathered his head, swallowing the copious amounts of pre-cum. His cheeks burned red, and he gave an astounding slack-jaw expression.

Carlos' hands ran up Ben's hairless legs, gripping his hips as he inched more of his cock inside his mouth.

The older boy gasped again, moaning the De Vil's name with complete lust.

"F-Fuck!" Ben's heart was beating against his undershirt-clad chest, "Carlos, b-baby! M-More!"

The fourteen-year-old complied happily, swallowing another two inches inside his mouth, already feeling it hit the back of his throat. After spending his entire life eating rotten applies and moldy food, Carlos had learned how to control his gag-reflex. Almost every villain had.

Ben had to control himself not to thrust his hips, he didn't want to hurt Carlos, or himself, for that matter. They were both still very new to this. But Carlos felt like a fucking pro, making Ben wonder just what these villain kids had access to on the island...

But he was quickly brought back to reality when he Carlos slowly pulled off of him.

"W-What's wrong?" Ben asked, watching as Carlos stood up. But his concern quickly faded when Carlos sealed the space between them in a very heated kiss. The taste of his own pre-cum on the De Vil boy's lips made his body burn with heat, and his cock throb with anticipation for more.

He watched as Carlos peeled off his blood-red, v-neck t-shirt and revealed the chiseled-chest underneath.

"I'm ready," he whispered to the prince, "are you?"

* * *

Mal furrowed her brow, eyeing her watch. Why hasn't anybody come barging through the door in the past hour? Evie would usually stumble into the room, hauling countless fabrics in her scrawny arms. Carlos would run in with Dude in tow (Beelzebub now, too), and Jay would usually trudge in with the afterglow of his and Lonnie's 'daily-arrangements.'

Surely, they couldn't be doing things fun without her. And her curiosity quickly piqued when she spotted Evie's magic mirror on the nightstand.

Evie had said it only worked for her, the daughter of an evil witch. But could the daughter of an evil fairy use it? So, she gave it a once-over, and decided why not try it out.

She held the small, fractured mirror in her hands, and recited what she had heard Evie ask it many times.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, show me exactly where my friends stand."

And sure enough, it worked.

Evie appeared in the mirror, her and Doug were in what seemed like a bathroom stall, making out like no tomorrow.

 _Go, E!_

Mal grinned, before watching the mirror flash to Jay. She bit her lip as she watched his completely-naked body strut across Lonnie's room. They were about to go at it again.

The mirror flashed to Carlos. And Mal gasped instantly. Carlos De Vil, the most innocent villain she knew, was without a shirt, and making out the bare-butt soon-to-be King. And from the bulge in the sweatpants he was wearing, Carlos was liking it.

"O-Oh. Oh, God." Mal almost dropped the mirror, "O-Okay. Mirror, turn off. M-Mirror, I-I've seen enough!"

She chucked the thing on Evie's bed, praying it turned off or disappeared or whatever it is Magic Mirrors do. She shuddered at the thought.

(But she failed to admit she was more than likely going to use this against both of them in the future.)

* * *

Carlos felt Ben's pepper kisses trail down his neck and his shoulder. His answer was a definite "Yes!" and the teens were inching their way closer to Carlos' bed. Ben's fingers grazed down Carlos' back, following the curves and muscles he knew all too well. Carlos did the same.

"You're so fucking sexy..." Ben whispered as he began to nibble on the white-haired boy's ear.

He heard Carlos moan lowly, feeling his lips lock themselves on a sensitive spot on the prince's neck, and quickly reek havoc. Ben moaned loudly, while Carlos continued making dark blue and purple marks up and down his neck. It was clearly revenge for Ben doing the same to him the first time the couple got this intimate.

"F-Family Day's tomorrow," Ben whispered, "I don't want people to see-"

"How naughty you're being?" Carlos finished, failing to hide his smirk. This was payback. And payback's always a bitch.

He didn't give Ben time to answer before he was back at it, leaving bruises and marking the prince as his own. He loved the feeling of having this cute dominance over the soon-to-be King.

Ben complied, praying Evie would hide the marks tomorrow morning.

The bed was a mere foot away by now, and both of them still had articles of clothing on them. Ben still felt the tight-embrace of Carlos' undershirt, while Carlos himself was wearing a pair of sweatpants that needed to be stripped off now. Ben's thumbs had been fumbling with the drawstrings for the past minute or so.

They pulled apart, and Ben eagerly peeled off the undershirt, while Carlos slipped out of the sweatpants, exposing a pair of white boxer-briefs, patterned with red and black polka dots.

"Fuck, Carlos." Ben reveled in the sight, "Where do you get this kind of underwear?!"

His hands quickly gripped the smaller boy by his waist, hoisting him up and dropping him onto the bed. Beelzebub quickly fled, where to, neither paid attention long enough to find out. Ben climbed above Carlos, planting more pepper kisses up his stomach, before stopping at his hard pecs.

Carlos whined, waiting for Ben to play with him. But he kept kissing around his sensitive nubs, hiding a grin Carlos knew he had.

Ben's hands squeezed and explored down the younger teen's body, sliding inside the tight fabric before playing with the five-in-a-half cock underneath. His fingers curled around the length, tugging and pulling like Carlos had done minutes before, while his thumbs massaged around the base, getting lost in the black and white patches of hair. Carlos' moans grew louder and louder the longer Ben's hands played with him, before he started panting when the prince finally wrapped his lips around his taut-nipple.

"B-Ben!" The boy squealed, arching his back and biting down on his lip.

His thumb had just grazed the already-slick head of his cock, while Ben's own cock rubbed against Carlos' bare leg, teasing him as he inched closer and closer with every buck upwards or hump forwards.

Carlos' chest had tightened, and his breath had shortened. Ben was doing quite a number on him.

The soon-to-be King's lips tightened around the raw nipple, while his hands continued to fondle and tame the monster Carlos hid in his underwear every day and night. Sweat was starting to form, dribbling down their skin and making shiny-streaks across their muscles and curves.

A heated breath from the prince against Carlos' skin made him beg for another kiss.

It worked. Ben led his tongue up the De Vil's sweaty chest, up his neck, and across his jawline before connecting their lips once again. Ben still tasted the pre-cum on the boy's lips, having thought he had gotten the last of it.

They moaned into the kiss, now grinding against each other; bulge-against-bulge, with only a thin layer of fabric separating them.

"Fuck, p-please," Carlos broke the kiss, "fuck m-me!"

Ben gently bite down on the smaller boy's lip, "With pleasure," he purred.

Carlos watched as Ben peeled his sweaty body off his own sweaty body, and ran his hands down to his boxer-briefs, before eagerly ripping the fabric apart. Ben smiled at the mess, tossing the pieces of fabric and waistband aside, before he took hold of the boy's length. The son of Cruella De Vil gasped, before Ben let go and snaked his hands under the back of Carlos' knees, hiking his legs up so they were flush with his chest.

"I-In Jay's dresser-" Carlos huffed out, "L-Lube."

The prince nodded, climbing off the bed and stepping towards the aforementioned dresser. Carlos stayed in place, his knees against his chest and his ass completely exposed to the room.

 _Ben did lock the door, right?_

He didn't have time to think it over before Ben was back, pouring the lube into his palm and fingers. Carlos felt his most-sensitive spot get prodded by the prince's fingers, lathering the lube around and all over his dick.

"A-Are you gonna p-prepare me?" Carlos flinched after asking, already feeling a digit slowly begin to slide inside him. Ben nodded, despite the younger boy already knowing the answer. His index finger was working it's way inside, feeling the tight walls of the virgin beneath him. He was so warm... so enticing... and seeming him reel with pain and pleasure, his glassy expression, and his burning cheeks, it all made the soon-to-be King's mouth water.

Ben slipped in another finger, watching and feeling Carlos squirm underneath him.

"You like that, pup? Huh? You like me fingerin' you?!"

The boy grunted with pleasure, nodding as his own hands trailed up and down his bare chest, playing with his nipples as his legs stretched up onto Ben's shoulders.

Carlos arched his back again, huffing the prince's name when his fingers curled inside him, feeling them press against his special spot. Pre-cum was flowing out, and Ben bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the head, leaving a string of saliva and pre-cum between it and his lips.

"F-F-Fuck me!" Carlos bucked his hips upward, sighing in annoyance as Ben pulled his two digits out.

More than willing to fulfill Carlos' wishes, the prince pulled him to the end of the bed, hearing him grunt as his legs folded over his shoulders once again. They locked eyes, his emerald-green melting into the chocolate-brown, as Ben aligned his cock with Carlos' entrance.

This was it. Their last moments as virgins. And they couldn't have asked anyone better to lose it to.

Both of them gasped when Ben slowly slid inside, with Carlos' chest tightening and muscles clenching. "O-Oh, fuck!" Carlos' voice carried around the room, feeling the head of Ben's cock push deeper inside him.

"D-Does it hurt?" The brown-haired prince ask, cautious.

Carlos bit down on his lip, nodding, "Keep... going..."

Swear dribbled down their foreheads; Ben gave a smile to the boy, before following his commands. He slowly pushed in deeper, feeling another inch fill the De Vil boy. He gasped in pain, his fists were clenching the bedsheets below them, while Ben's were firmly wrapped around Carlos' hips.

"I love you..." Ben whispered.

Carlos gave a weak smile, "I love you, t-too..."

The heat between them, the feeling of their skin sizzling as they brushed against the other's skin. The sheer contact between them made their stomachs churn, and their muscles contract. Moans, groans, and grunts filled the air, followed with more heated breaths and sloppy kisses. Glassy and slack-jaw expressions, sweaty skin, knotted-hair.

"S-Shit," Ben blinked, realizing he was fully inside Carlos. A smile spread across his face, seeing the pain mixed with pleasure sprawl throughout his body.

He remained still, waiting for his lover to adjust. The white-haired boy was tight, as expected, but it felt so warm, so constricting. Ben had to stop himself from bucking his hips and plowing the boy. The beast inside him was quickly forming.

"M-Move," Carlos choked out, "Faster."

Ben nodded, settling himself between Carlos' legs as they wrapped around his waist. Their faces were mere-inches from each other, and that's when Ben slowly pulled back, before giving a gentle thrust back in.

Carlos whined in pain, biting his lip as he hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"You're so sexy..." Ben mumbled, kissing the side of Carlos' head. His hands were wrapped around Carlos' waist, holding his upper back up towards him as his thrusts grew stronger. While Carlos' hands were holding tight onto Ben's back, the nails sinking into the skin and drawing blood.

But Ben withstood the minor pain. He'd withstand any kind of pain for Carlos.

Another buck upwards, and Carlos was grunting like an animal. His special spot was easily hit by every thrust the prince made. The De Vil boy's cock was bouncing between their stomachs, leaving trails of pre-cum across their abs that would dribble into their respective patches of sugary-brown and black and white curls.

"H-Harder!" Carlos moaned out, "P-Please, Ben! Hard-der!"

The soon-to-be King thrusted in and out of the fourteen-year-old, like a piston. Carlos had fallen back onto the bed, sprawled out as he took the six-inches inside him over and over again. They kissed hungrily, fighting with their tongues despite knowing Ben would win.

"Fuck! C-Carlos... I-I'm gonna..." Ben broke their battle, "I'm c-close!"

"So..." he let out a lustrous moan, "A-Am I!"

His hands slid inward from Carlos' hips, wrapping around the cock that continued to spring up and down from the vibrations of each thrust and fuck.

"Oh, F-Fuck!" Carlos arched his back, thrusting into Ben's hands as Ben continued to thrust inside him. They were both moaning, grunting, and huffing. Anybody walking by would surely hear the naughty, not-so-princely, things they were doing. But neither cared.

Let them listen. It only turned them on more.

"I-I'm gonna-" Ben roared out, making one final thrust inside Carlos, getting as deep as he could, "CUM!

Carlos' mind went hazy as he felt the warm, almost steaming, liquid fill his insides. He made one final buck upwards into Ben's hands, before blowing his load as well. Strings of his sticky cum bathed Ben's stomach, streaking up to his chest. Their muscles had tightened, and their minds and bodies were still reeling in bliss.

Ben dropped on top of the smaller boy, coating him in own spunk as revenge. He was still buried deep inside him, giving small little thrusts just to stir him up.

Heated breath and rising and falling chests quickly followed.

They kissed briefly, still waiting for air to refill their lungs as they returned back from their orgasmic high. Carlos had tears in his eyes, and his face had blossomed red.

"Are you... o-okay?" Ben asked, hoping he didn't take it too far.

He cautiously pulled out of the boy, seeing his own seed slowly flood out of the recently-fucked hole. Carlos breathed in, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I-I'm... just happy."

They sank into another kiss, before both of them cautiously sat up. Clothes were scattered from one end of the room to the other. Dude was rolled up into a ball on Jay's pillow, while Beelzebub had claimed the foot of the bed. They had turned away from the naked-couple.

"What time is it?" Ben asked, getting a hold of his breath.

Carlos shrugged, "It's almost dark out. So Jay should be back soon."

"D-Do you feel... different?" Ben glanced into the chocolaty-brown eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

The younger teen nodded, "It burns a little. And I feel like I've still got your jizz inside me." A small giggle erupted from both of them. "Do you feel any different?"

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Ben smiled. It was cheesy, yes. But it was true. He had Carlos, and Carlos had him. They loved each other. And for the first time, they've made love. And they loved every second of it.

* * *

 **OKAY! So that's all for this chapter, but hopefully this makes up for the time between updates. FanFiction being down for two days _really_ messed up my updating schedule. That, plus being extremely busy. **

**So, anyways, Carlos and Ben finally had sex! BENLOS-4-EVAH!**

 **I also added that little Mal scene in for a little breather before they got to really intense stuff, and maybe it gave you a little chuckle. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought, if you have any questions, or any ideas for future chapters. As of this chapter onward, I've decided at the end, I'll be addressing all the reviews that the previous chapter received :)**

 **Review Time :**

 _ **Cameron Mica Boyce** : THANK YOU!_

 _ **Guest** : It was intentional, and I'm glad you got the connection! _

_**GilRan123** : Thank you! Don't worry I plan to keep writing :)_

 _ **nnk05** : The feels really hit you hard, don't they? And what can I say, I'm a villain at heart ;P_

 _ **The God of Animals** : Thanks! c:_

 _ **LoveTheForeverGone** : THE FEELS! Thank you! Your wait's officially over (for Chapter 10, at least)_

 _ **Shadow Cat17** : In due time, my friend, in due time._

 _ **mordicus18** : Hehe, well they are villains after all... but who knows..._

 _ **Alostkid** : Benlos Forever! Thanks so much! I'm sure they're completely "made up" after this chapter ;P_

 _ **GoldenFlame14** : Benlos keeps all of us alive! But you might wanna have a first-aid kit for the next few chapters... hint hint. _

_**AnimeRockMusic0315** : Chad = Bad! You might wanna keep those tissues for later chapters... _

_**jacob (Guest)** : I know right! Cinderella would be SO disappointed! _

_**WrittenPerfection** : Not that I can remember, but thank you so much! Hopefully your sister wasn't too scared! Glad I surprised you :)_

 _ **NathanMartens** : Love you, too! I'm glad you like the story :)_

 _ **The Thunder Kitsune** : Only time will tell, hehe... _

_**Guest** : Don't worry, The Three of Us will be updated soon, I'm having a little bit of writer's block for that story, but I'm working through it :)_

 _ **BenlosAllTheWay** : Thank you! I don't have a usual-update schedule, but this story is usually updated every few days (this update was late because of a surprisingly-busy schedule on my part  & FanFiction being down for two days)._

 _ **BenlosShipper (Guest)** : Thank you so much!_

 _ **Jaylos (Guest)** : I actually read the Isle of the Lost book before the movie aired (bought it on it's release day), and read it in two days. It's a great book, isn't it?! I've been meaning to add it in the story earlier, but it felt more natural this way :)_

 _ **KelseyHeart** : Thank you! Ask and you shall receive ;)_

 _ **Guest** : Don't die! Benlos is here!_

 _ **ClockWork96** : Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter just as much :)_

 _ **shadowcat ninja** : Hopefully the longer chapter sufficed ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Prince Harming

**Hello, and welcome back, my dear Benlos Shippers! Once again, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing support and wonderful reviews you've left! I'll respond to them at the end of this chapter, like the last :)**

 **Alright, I'll let you read now. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 : Prince Harming**_

"They'll kill us," Jay stated, "If we fail, we can kiss our asses goodbye."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Simple. We won't fail."

"We could just _not_ go through with the plan... I mean, we have it pretty good here." Evie's voice was low, "They can't get to us here, anyways."

Carlos ran his free hand through his hair, his other hand petting Dude. Beelzebub was curled up behind from where he sat on the bed. His mind (and body) was still recovering from getting fucked by Prince Ben only hours before. He has taken a shower, cleaned his sheets, and fixed-up the room before the other villains arrived. But Mal knew, thanks to Evie's mirror. She even giggled when he opted to stay sitting on the bed and not moving, knowing full-well why.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Just to give up," Mal's voice rang through the room.

"Why not?" Carlos finally spoke up, "Our parents can't do anything to us if they're stuck on the island. Besides, all of us have made a name for ourselves here."

Mal nodded, "As villains! Everyone here, they see us as villains."

"No," Carlos stated, before giving a small pause, "They see us as the children of villains. They see us as lost causes. And only a handful can see any good in us. Let's not show that one handful that they were wrong to believe in us. Let's show everyone who _didn't_ believe in us that they should believe in us. Let's show them that we can be good. We can fit in. Let's show them that we're _not_ our parents!"

Evie had a smile on her face, and Jay was quickly growing one too. Mal felt her cheeks burn up.

"Carlos," she said calmly, "I don't know if I can be good."

"We'll help each other," Jay perked up, putting his arm around Mal's shoulders, "We'll all have trouble adjusting. We just need to stick together."

Evie smiled, "Someone's been listening to Coach."

The daughter of Maleficent sighed heavily, "So what about stealing Fairy Godmother's wand?"

"We don't." Carlos whispered, "We just let the coronation happen, and we'll spend the rest of our lives here, as some might say, 'Happily Ever After...'"

Mal rolled her eyes, not keeping a straight face.

"The perfect plan," Evie joked.

"Alright, it's settled then. We just... try and be good. No more scheming, or stealing," Carlos glared at Jay, "or magic curses."

They all nodded, before Evie noticed the time. "See you guys tomorrow at Family Day."

* * *

~ The Next Morning; Chad's room ~

The son of Cinderella had been awake all night, going over his plan in his head. He glanced at Ben's phone sitting on the table, which he had promptly stolen from Ben's locker before he overheard him giving him Carlos a blowjob. The plan would have gone more smoothly if he hadn't stopped for a quick... release.

He unlocked the phone, it wasn't hard to guess the password: _7101_

His and Carlos' jersey numbers.

 _"Sup, my little pup, before Family Day wanna meet up in the locker room? Maybe have a little fun... Coach gave me the key as Co-captain, so we can get in no problem. XoXo ~ Your Prince."_

Message sent.

Chad grinned. Every Co-captain got a key to the locker room, and guess who else happened to be Co-captain...

"This'll teach that little fucker. The fucking faggot deserves this."

The phone buzzed, and Chad smiled at the reply.

 _"Sure thing! I'll be there in thirty, gotta look good for my prince! xOxO ~ Your Pup."_

He pushed the phone into his pocket, before grabbing hold of the bag by the door. Step one and two were now complete. Carlos was meeting 'Ben' in the locker room.

"I'm Prince Charming," Chad beamed himself a smirk in the mirror, "And I _always_ get what I want."

* * *

Carlos' felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. He tightened the red tie around his neck, looking at himself in the mirror. Evie had spent hours working on all their clothes for Family Day, and he couldn't have asked for a better outfit. Especially one he was gonna show off to everyone during Family Day, with Ben.

And now Ben wanted to see him even earlier!

Maybe this 'being good' thing really was gonna work out. He's got the perfect guy, and amazing friends, and Dude, and Beelzebub; Evie's got Doug, their friends, and Othello; Jay's got Lonnie, their friends, tourney, and his eels; and Mal... well she's made tons of friends (thanks to a few hair spells), and Carlos could tell she had her eyes on a few members of the tourney team. He made a mental note to introduce her to some of them.

Jay strutted out of the bathroom, with a blue and gold towel wrapped around his waist, and watery-ripples glossing his bare chest. His hair was dripping-wet, too.

"Going to Family Day early?" The older teen asked, addressing the fact Carlos was already looking neat and tidy.

Carlos smiled, "I'm meeting Ben. He texted me to meet him in the locker room."

Back on the Isle, if Jay strutted around in only a towel Carlos would have lost it. He'll admit, it did make his throat go dry once in awhile... but he and Ben were together now, and Ben easily filled all of Carlos' sexual needs when need be. (Or, at least, they planned to.)

Jay seemed to enjoy teasing the younger boy, as well.

"Oh, are you two gonna have some fun?" Jay flashed a smirk to Carlos as he grabbed a spare towel and started to dry his hair. Evie had apparently stolen his personal hair-dryer, _again_.

"Maybe..." Carlos felt his cheeks burn up.

The son of Jafar chuckled, "Well, just don't show up to Family Day with a bunch of hickeys. And none on Ben either, for that matter."

Carlos scoffed, "Alright, Dad."

"Hardy-har."

He pulled away from the mirror, and stepped towards the door, "I think Evie's got your hair-dryer, by the way."

Jay nodded, "Figured. I'll get it back after I moisturize."

"Gross," Carlos rolled his eyes as he left the room, shutting the door behind him, and speed-walking towards the locker room. Having no idea who was really waiting for him.

* * *

"B-Ben?" Carlos stepped inside the dark locker room. The door was cracked open, so he assumed his boyfriend was inside, waiting for him. "Are you in here?"

He flicked on the lights, seeing the wall of lockers in the middle of the room, stretching from one end to the other. And he could see the entrance to the showers on the far wall.

"Hello?" The son of Cruella De Vil scanned the area further, peaking his head into the shower room before reverting back to the lockers, when suddenly...

 _everything went dark._

Carlos whirled around, he heard the flick of the light-switch, and his heart was beating against his chest. "Ben? Is that you?"

He stayed close to the wall as he inched closer and closer back to the door, which was now shut and from the looks of it: locked.

"Is this some kind of prank? Ben? This isn't funny!"

A smile spread across his face, waiting for the soon-to-be King to spring out from some dark corner and scare the living shit outta him. His hand reached for the light-switch, and cautiously flicked it back on.

He met a pair of icy-blue eyes. And Carlos was quick to yelp out of surprise. Chad Charming, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, was standing ten feet in front of him, with a bag at his feet, and a grin on his face.

"Chad? What're you doing here?" Carlos jiggled the door knob, it was definitely locked.

"You know full well that I hate you." Chad smirked, "You and your pathetic little villain-friends. All of you. But you, my dear Carlos, you just had to take the cake, didn't you?!"

Carlos' heart was back to beating against his chest, "Chad. You should know that Ben's gonna be here-"

He was cut off when Chad started laughing. And man, did it resemble the evil cackles most of the villains on the Isle had. Carlos thought it reminded him of Doctor Facilier's devilish-laugh.

"Ben? BEN?! Really?! Do you honestly think Ben was the one who got you here?!"

Carlos looked down at his feet, feeling Chad's spit reach his face from his abrupt yelling.

"I used your prince's phone to get you here, Carlos. And now I'm getting rid of you... once and for all."

* * *

Jay sluggishly pushed open the door to the girls' room. He spotted Mal on her bed, doodling in her sketchpad that Lonnie had gifted her after making her hair cooler.

"You could knock," Mal rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I was decent."

The thief snickered, "It wouldn't be anything I haven't seen already..."

"Shut up."

Evie pushed Ben out of the bathroom, "Do you see any more visible marks?" She and the Prince were quick to notice Jay, "Oh- Good. Jay, do you see anything on Ben that says 'I was verrrryyyy mischievous last night with the son of Cruella De Vil'?"

Jay cocked his head, "Aren't you supposed to he with Carlos in the locker room?"

"What? I don't think so..." Ben gave the same confused look. "Why?"

"Carlos told me that you texted him, asking him to meet you in the locker room before Family Day so you two... could be 'mischievous', and shit."

Ben shook his head, "I lost my phone yesterday. I can't find it anywhere..."

"Then who texted Carlos?" Evie finally butted-into the conversation, and Mal was on her feet, now a little worried.

"Chad!" Mal erupted, "Chad's gonna try and hurt Carlos!"

"What? Mal, no- Chad may be a jerk, but he would never purposely hurt..." Ben's own voice grew smaller and smaller, finally connecting the dots. "Oh, God."

Ben bolted out of the room, Jay was right at his heels, and Mal and Evie were bringing up the rear. Mal's spell book was firmly gripped in her hand, just in case. They stumbled down the stairs, yelling at students to move as they raced through the halls.

With a mighty roar, Ben kicked in the locker room door. And what he saw made his stomach drop, and his heart nearly crack in half...

* * *

Chad lunged at the De Vil, thrusting him into the wall. Carlos groaned in pain, clutching the back of his head before Prince Not-so-Charming gave a brutal punch to his stomach. Carlos cried out, his free hand sinking it's nails into his neck and easily drawing blood. Chad retaliated with another blow to the stomach.

He was pulled from the wall, and thrown against the lockers, letting out another shriek before he plead with the supposed-good guy.

"C-Chad, no!" Tears fell down his freckled-cheeks, "P-please!"

A clenched fist struck him across him the face, and Carlos tumbled back to the ground. Blood laced his lips, dribbling down his chin as he felt the bruises begin to form. Pain was soaring through his body, and all he wished was that he was in Ben's warm embrace, feeling his strength and comfort.

Chad's fingers curled through the white tendrils of hair, before yanking his head up. Carlos seethed in pain, before Chad brutally smacked him across the face.

It echoed through the locker room, with Carlos whimpering as he held his cheek and curled up under the bigger boy.

"You. Fucking. _Villain_."

He felt the cold press of steel against his bare shoulder (the fabric was torn beyond recognition) as Chad spit the words out at him.

"N-no, please, Chad don't-"

The blade swept across the skin, leaving a thin layer of crimson red down his shoulder blade. Carlos shrieked madly, his eyes locking with the Charming boy above him. The evil in his eyes was darker than he'd ever seen on the Isle. The anger. The jealousy.

Blood ran down Carlos' back, bleeding through the clothes Evie had designed for him, ruining them completely. Chad slammed him against the lockers again, followed by another slice across his bruises and battered skin with the knife.

"He was mine!" Chad released a fury of kicks to the De Vil, before the left the bloody heap as he walked over to his bag. He pulled out a small taser, smirking as he inspected the gadget. Surely, this would do the job...

...But then, the door was kicked in, followed by a spine-chilling roar.

Chad was pinned to the ground in five seconds flat, feeling the brutal beating from Jay's fists as they met his face. Cracks were heard, and Jay thrived from the sound.

Ben was at Carlos' side, begging the nearly-unconscious boy to hold on. Mal and Evie were in tears, at his side as well. They were steadily screaming for anyone in the halls to get the nurse. Get anybody, in fact. But time was precious, and Mal had already bolted out the door, cursing every living soul she passed as she ran through the halls, screaming for help...

Carlos' teary eyes didn't stay open long, and if Chad had his way... they would never open again.

* * *

 **DON'T HURT ME! Just. Put. The. Weapons. Down.**

 **So... this chapter was definitely a lot more extreme in the case of violence... but, hopefully you liked it. (Not in that way, but you know what I mean.)**

 **Our little cinnamon roll Carlos has been brutally attacked by the so-called Prince Charming Jr. (Nicknamed Prince Harming, hence the title.), and all you know is that while Jay was busy beating Chad's face in, Carlos' eyes closed... possibly for a very long time...**

 **I warned you to hold onto those tissues.**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter (which should be up soonish, I'm still getting back into the hang of things with school) and I hope you'll leave a review telling me your thoughts, ideas, and comments. As always, thank you for reading! And I'll see you all next time :)**

 **#IsBenlosBroken #CarlosTheCinnamonRoll #PrinceHarming #ChadIsBad**

 **Review Time :**

 _shadowcat ninja: Haha, definitely not planned anytime soon... but only time will tell ;P_

 _DD97297: Thank you! And I plan on it._

 _NathanMartens: :) Thank you so much! That means the world to me!_

 _Shadow Cat17: Lol, I guess shadow cats stick together! But like I said, only time will tell ;P_

 _Casper97: Go Benlos!_

 _Kelsey Heart: Thank you!_

 _BenlosAllTheWay: I'm so glad you like it! And btw, I checked out your story. Good start :) Definitely looking forward to more!_

 _topcat2001: This ship is easy to fall in love with, lol. You should definitely see the movie! It's amazing! Hopefully Chad's creeper status has moved up to full-on psychopath._

 _Guest: Thanks so much! (Sweet!)_

 _Guest: No, it's not ;P_

 _Vernabure (Guest): Don't worry, Chad WON'T get away with this! And I'm glad you liked the chapter :) Ben definitely has a beast side to him ;)_

 _Alostkid: *uses Mal's spell book to bring you back to life* I'm glad you liked it!_

 _GoldenFlame14: You know what they say, a (rotten) apple a day keeps the doctor away! I'm glad you like the chapter!_

 _Guest: Thanks!_

 _The God of Animals: Thanks! (Let's see if this makes you feel special)!_

 _terboDC1980: Thanks so much! That means so much to me! And YES. Cameron is fuckin' smokin'! Benlos forever!_

 _Yokofannumber1: I chose the last name Adams from Beast's original name, but in this story his actual name is "Beast", since that's what they refer him to, lol. Thanks!_

 _Awesomeauthor14: YESSSS! And don't worry, we're all weird ;P Thank you!_

 _Guest: Thank you for reading!_

 _GilRan123: Kidnapping isn't planned, but Chad's still dangerous nonetheless. And he's more jealous over the fact it's not him and Ben together, don't worry, more will be revealed next chapter :)_

 _immahater123: You, my friend, are correct! Thanks so much! BENLOS FOREVER!_

 _BenlosIsRe4l (Guest): Definitely not God, but thank you!_

 _BloodWolfToboe: Thanks so much! The coronation chapter is only a few chapters away, so be prepared!_

 _badassclarke-griffon: Thanks! Benlos shall reign!_

 _EpicKiya: I plan to! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12 : The Beast Inside

**Hello! Yep, it's that time again! Time for another chapter of the ongoing relationship between our favorite prince and favorite villain. That's right baby, it's time for some Benlos!**

 **Last chapter, things got _really_ intense when Chad finally snapped and went after our dear little puppy-loving Carlos. And for that, he shall pay... **

**So just keep your spell books and pitchforks away for now, maybe you won't even need them by the end of the chapter... But who knows? Things might even get more dangerous...**

 **I hope you like it, and I'll see you at the end :)**

 **(Warning: Contains minor violence.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12 : The Beast Inside_**

Jay felt the blood run down his arms, lining his muscles and veins before dripping off his elbow, down into the pool of blood on the floor. The almost-lifeless boy underneath him choked more up. Rage coursed through his body, he sneered loudly, before giving a stomach-dropping kick to Chad's groin; the sound of cracking and shrieking from the son of Cinderella made his smile grow.

He _enjoyed_ the sight; far more than he ever intended to.

Ben had hauled Carlos into his arms, not waiting another second for help to arrive; Evie pulled herself off the ground and begged Jay to follow. But he was _far_ from finished with the Charming.

Chad wouldn't dare touch Carlos again. That is, if he still had a hand to touch him with.

Evie raced after the soon-to-be King, eyeing the white hair splattered with blood fall from Ben's shoulder to his arm, and his feet sway back and forth with every turn around a corner, and ever time Ben climbed up some stairs.

They met Mal and Fairy Godmother half-way there, and they all ran to the infirmary.

Not a soul dared to cross their paths, for fear of being yelled at by the purple-haired girl or the prince himself. Hell, some could've been trampled if they didn't move in time. The infirmary was empty, except for Nurse Potts, who was waiting for the incoming arrival.

Carlos was gently placed on one of the beds, tears dripping down onto his cheeks from where Ben stood.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Nurse Potts began cutting through Carlos' clothes with small scissors. She too, had tears in her eyes.

She'd known Ben his entire life. She was there for every runny nose, every paper cut, every scraped-knee. And now, she had to be there for quite possibly the worst moment in his life. Hopefully, with help from Fairy Godmother, the two of them will be able to save the small boy who'd done nothing wrong. And give the boy she loved dearly, a reason to keep going.

Ben downright refused to leave Carlos' side; Mal and Evie were behind him, refusing as well. But then King Beast and Queen Belle walked in; the sight of his parents made the prince sob. He ran into his mother's arms, begging for them to make things better like when he was a child.

Tears rolled down Belle's face, and Beast couldn't speak. But they did managed to pull Ben out of the room, Beast had gotten the girl's out too.

Audrey rushed in, clutching the small fur tail Carlos had gifted her. He made sure her's was pink. "W-where is he?!"

She tried running through the doors, but she was stopped by Mal, who'd already pulled her in with a hug. They were quickly sobbing into each other's shoulders.

They heard Fairy Godmother cast spell after spell from inside the room, alongside medical terms and stat changes. From what they could comprehend, he was worsening. Doug, Jane, and Lonnie made it to the scene a few minutes later. Lonnie was cursing back and forth about how she intended to _strangle_ Chad, while Jane was quietly sobbing, and Doug had held onto Evie, letting her sob into his sweater-vest.

(He failed at keeping back the tears, as well.)

"Where's Jay?" Belle asked, noticing a missing member.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Doing what we all want to do: kill Chad."

"What?" Belle gasped, "Oh, dear. No-" she started for the door, but stopped when the taller, tanner boy appeared in the threshold. His clenched fists were bloody, as well as his clothes.

"J-Jay?" She asked hesitantly, "D-did you...?"

He shook his head, "He's alive. For now. Coach Jenkins pried me off of him."

Mal rose back up to her feet, "...Jay's not in trouble, right? I mean, h-he was protecting Carlos. Chad deserved it!"

Beast moved over to the purple-haired girl, "Mal, it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

They all turned to Ben, who'd been quiet the entire time. His eyes were red, and his clothes were stained with Carlos' blood.

"If it wasn't Jay, then it would have been me. And trust me, after what he did to Carlos, Chad wouldn't be alive right now."

The words stunned the entire room, and Belle felt tears sting her eyes. She knew when he was telling a lie, and he _wasn't_. Beast wafted over to his son, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, son."

Lonnie left quickly after with Jane. They wanted to get Dude and Beelzebub.

Jay had slipped into the bathroom after Belle had advised him to wash off the blood with a shower; she had already gotten word that Chad was found in the locker room. And it wasn't pretty. He had been taken to the other side of infirmary, though she didn't let the kids know that.

"T-they should be out by now..." Ben mumbled, "shouldn't they?"

Beast swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'll check."

After knocking delicately on the door, he disappeared inside the room. Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, and Audrey held their breaths, along with the Queen. Beast exited the room seconds later, his face was pale as snow, and fresh tears were rolling down his stubble-covered cheeks.

"H-hun?" He motioned Belle over, his voice cracking as he did so.

Audrey nearly gasped, she knew what this meant. It was the same thing that happened when her grandfather, Stefan, passed away. And she prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses that what she thought wasn't true.

Belle's chest tightened up, and her face darkened as Beast whispered in her ear.

Mal had nearly gone ballistic by this point, she was firmly on her feet, fighting back the sobs that wracked her body. Evie was once-again sobbing into Doug's shoulder. While Ben appeared almost in a catatonic state. His face was unreadable.

But his eyes revealed everything.

He wouldn't survive this.

Not if Carlos doesn't.

* * *

Jay wrapped the Auradon infirmary-robe around his bare body. His hair was still dripping wet, much like it was when he talked to Carlos this morning.

Fear coursed through this body, peeling away every defensive wall he spent years building up.

 _What if that was the last time Carlos and I ever talked...?_

Tears graced his eyes, his body fell over the toilet as he vomited up last night's late-night snack. And of course, it had to be chocolate.

Jay wasn't much of a crier. But if Carlos didn't make it, that's all he would be able to do.

* * *

Lonnie rushed into the room, with Jane a few seconds behind her. Beelzebub jumped out of her arms and into Mal's lap. While Dude was whimpering at Evie's feet. She tearfully patted her lap and let him jump up, curling between her and Doug.

It was as if they knew.

Animals had that instinct.

"Any news?" Jane asked, looking at the King and Queen, who had just pulled away from their hushed-conversation.

Belle gave the girl a half-smile, failing to hide the river of tears that quickly ensued.

"Y-your mother, she- uh... S-she's casting spell after spell... and, Carlos' c-con-condition had started to worsen-"

Ben rose to his feet, "Can I see him? Please?"

Audrey followed him up, and wrapped her arms around his, gently tugging him back down, "It'll be harder for Fairy Godmother if more people are in there."

"We need to give her and Nurse Potts space to work, son."

Beast had roamed over to Ben, and kneeled down before him. They locked eyes, and after a sympathetic smile, they hugged.

Jay pulled himself out of the bathroom, "S-should we tell Cruella?"

His words, let alone his presence, startled the group. Mal and Evie tensed up, glaring back and forth from each other. Belle sighed, regaining her composure, "As a mother, I'd imagine she'd want to know."

"No-" Ben was at his feet again, "Carlos is terrified of his mother."

Jay nodded, "The bitch has hurt him enough. Telling her will only hurt him more. Probably because she'd yell at him for getting his clothes bloody."

Mal's stomach churned, and Evie winced. Remembering, in vivid detail, every second they spent in that death trap of a house. The closet full of fur traps, that lead to Carlos' room (if it even qualified as a room.) They would always remember those nightmares.

"She'd yell at him for getting blood on his clothes?" Jane asked, quietly.

Evie nodded, "She'd leave him in a closet full of fur traps just because he didn't fluff her furs correctly."

Audrey clenched her fists around the small fur tail in her hands. Screw the princess status. She'd beat the woman bloody for laying a hand on Carlos.

Jay took a seat between Mal and Lonnie. Everyone had gone silent, each thinking about Cruella, and her horrible mothering skills (if they even qualified as such.)

Family Day was scheduled to start in less than twenty minutes, but Belle and Beast had already called it off. No one could even think about attending a party at the moment. Time passed slowly, and Belle and Beast took their seats after awhile. Ben looked so hurt; so broken. They'd never seen him like this before.

And it pained them to think it, _but what would happen to him if Carlos didn't make it?_

* * *

Hours passed by like years. The night had taken over Auradon, and most of the kingdom was asleep. Belle and Beast had left do go talk with Cinderella and Prince Charming, who were downright confused about everything. The worst thing Chad had ever done was not do his homework (as far as they knew.)

Ben had pressed himself against Evie - he knew she was the one to go to in a crisis - and with her arm around his shoulders, he felt just a little bit more relaxed.

Doug had fallen asleep, his head now in the blue-haired girls' lap. And Jane was snoring quietly from her chair a few feet away. Lonnie had taken Dude out for a walk with Jay, and Audrey had taken Beelzebub to the kitchen to get some food, (for them and for the cat.) Mal was reading through her spell book, hoping she could find some sort of healing spell, or just something to help.

She'd gone through the book seventeen times already.

It was an _evil_ spell book; not written to help people. Only to hurt them more.

"H-how much do you love Carlos?"

Mal nor Evie were expecting the eerie silence to vanish so suddenly. Ben looked up at Evie's scared eyes, and back at Mal's glowing green ones. She struggled to keep her composure.

"He was my first friend," the daughter of the Evil Queen commented. "He's my little brother."

The purple-haired girl nodded, "Carlos is the brains of our group. Sure, he's the youngest and sweetest out of all of us. He's like our little brother. And we all love him, just as much as we love each other. We're family."

Ben smiled. It felt weird under the circumstances.

"How much do you love him?" Evie nudged her head against the soon-to-be King's.

"More than anything in the world."

Fairy Godmother peeled herself through the doors, and into the waiting room. Ben rose to his feet. Mal leaned forward, her hands gripping on the spell book, while Evie held her breath, ghosting her fingers through Doug's hair.

"He's stable."

The words effected the three teens in more ways than they realized. Mal had quickly broken down into tears. Evie had let out a much-needed gasp of release, she sealed her eyes, feeling the tears already streaking down her cheeks. And Ben, the Beastly-prince, embraced the older woman in a bear hug. He thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"We're moving him to Auradon Bay Hospital in the morning. From what we can tell, he's suffered major injuries."

Mal choked up. But let the woman continue.

"Nurse Potts had managed to stitch up the knife wounds. But he has, from what we can tell, three broken ribs, two fractured; a sprained wrist; a possible concussion; and many bruises and smaller cuts."

Ben had tears rolling down his cheeks, "C-can I see him?"

She nodded, "But only for a minute."

The prince looked back at the two girls behind him, Evie waved her hand, whispering for him to go be with Carlos. Mal gave a small smile, wiping away the tears that still rushed down her pale cheeks.

He smiled back at them, and followed Fairy Godmother through the doors. He was pulled behind a curtain, and that's when he saw Carlos.

Nurse Potts was standing over him, fiddling with the machine next to the bed, she gave Ben a small smile, matching Mal's, and patted the seat next to her. He took that as an invitation, and sat down. The small boy in front of him, who looked like a child, was wrapped up in bandages, tubes, and a fancy Auradon-infirmary gown.

His clothes were in shreds in the basket in the corner, most likely from when they had to cut through his clothes.

"C-Carlos?" The sixteen-year-old raised his hand onto the bed, and gently touched the smaller one. He was ice-cold, and paler than snow.

A bandage was wrapped around his white hair (still stained with splatters of blood), and his cheeks and lip were bruised and bloody. He looked so... broken.

And that broke his heart.

"Would you like to say something, Ben?"

Nurse Potts' voice was calm, and it sounded soothing to the prince's ears. He nodded by reflex; despite having a million things to say and reveal, the words always caught in his throat. The boy he loved was in the hospital, hurt and broken, right before his eyes.

All because of who he once considered his best friend, _Chad Charming_.

That name would go down in the history books. The first ever prince of Auradon, who's punishment shall be more severe than a mere smack-of-the-wrist. His punishment will radiate fear through the kingdom. _No one_ , unless they had a death wish, would ever touch Carlos or anyone he cared about again.

Chad Charming shall rot in the dark dungeons of Auradon. Hell, maybe Ben would throw him to the villains on the Isle. They'd like a prince to play with.

"Ben...?"

The emerald-eyed boy jumped, Nurse Potts was across the room, staring blankly at the boy she considered family.

He smiled at her, and turned back to Carlos. His hand brushed against his forearm. The tears slid down his cheeks once again, though they never really stopped, and his watery-eyes grew bigger and bigger when the small boy's body shifted on the bed.

Carlos was still sleeping, but obviously he didn't like being strapped to countless machines who did nothing but save his life.

"You have to make it quick, Ben. I'm sorry to rush you-" Nurse Potts had moved closer, and was monitoring the monitors behind him. He nodded quickly, and brushed away the tears that slid onto his lips.

"I love you, Carlos. Please, please come back to me."

He gently kissed the back of Carlos' hand, tugging at his fingers before pulling away.

" _Please_."

* * *

Evie pressed her lips against the softness of Doug's cheek, whimpering a goodnight to him as she pulled herself off the waiting room couch. She moved closer to Mal, and shifted comfortably into the warmth of her best friend. Shoulder to shoulder, lilac-locks tangled with ocean-blue tendrils.

Jay and Lonnie had gotten back minutes before, and were restlessly sitting across from them. They'd dropped off Dude back into their room, purely so the exhausted dog could rest atop of his owner's bed.

Audrey pulled herself through the waiting room doors, and sank into the seat next to the couple, Beelzebub crawled from her lap and into Jay's.

"Where's Ben?" Her voice was small in comparison to Doug's loud snoring and Jane's shifts of slumber.

Mal pointed to the doors, and as if on cue, Ben walked out.

Everyone rose up to their feet, and crowded the soon-to-be King; fresh tears and red cheeks weren't a good sign. Lonnie's nails dug into Jay's bare arm, leaving marks he'd surely have to deal with later.

"How is he?" Evie's voice stood out against the others.

Ben sagged his shoulders, ran his hand through his hair, and closed his watery-green eyes. "H-he's alive."

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

Auradon had gone silent. Rampaging rumors ceased when Prince Ben made his _second_ proclamation by that afternoon. Chad Charming, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming himself, would be sentenced to sixteen years on the Isle of the Lost.

Ben described him as a villain, one who should have been placed there a long time ago. He will rot, and he will suffer just as much as all the others are. He will be at the mercy of all the villains that can manage to get him in their grasp. He will hide and cower in fear, if he's still alive to do so, and he will regret every wrong turn he ever took that got him there.

He wasn't welcome in Auradon. The Isle was his new home.

And he shall leave the night before Ben's coronation, after recovering enough so he'd have at least a small chance of survival once transported.

Mal, Evie, and Jay stood beside their soon-to-be King. They accepted all the glares, grimaces, and angry faces that came their way. Lonnie, Doug, Audrey, and Jane stood with their peers and classmates. Fairy Godmother was standing firmly behind Beast and Belle, who's looks of disappointed casted upon the kingdom.

Carlos hadn't woken up. And some angry protesters of the new proclamation claimed Chad was right, and how they hoped the De Vil would never wake up.

It ended with Ben threatening the protestors, claiming they'll spend a week in the unused-Auradon dungeons if need be. In his anger, his beastly-side showed... it easily silenced those people. And he smiled, (devilishly, he might add), before departing from the stage and disappearing back into the castle.

* * *

Hours had passed since Ben's proclamation, and Auradon was buzzing. Articles and newspapers were printed and published mere minutes after the speech. But news was spreading like wildfire at Auradon Prep. There were two sides: one who sided with Ben, and his proclamation; and the side that sided with Chad, stating his actions were justifiable and that Carlos flat out deserved it.

The hospital was flooded with media, news anchors and regular citizens wanted to know: was Carlos De Vil going to survive?

"According to recent rumors, some say Carlos and Chad were fighting over Prince Ben-" Snow White said to the camera, before Evie pulled herself in front of the former-fairest of them all, flicked off the camera, and royally cursed the forgotten-princess before offering her an apple.

Mal pulled her away when Snow White threatened to get security.

They were escorted inside the private waiting room, located opposite of Carlos' room, where Ben was. He hadn't left since his proclamation.

"Any news?" The blue-haired girl asked to no one in particular, wrapping an arm around Doug's waist as she did so.

Everyone shook their heads, "But a nurse went in their a minute ago, so we should get some news soon," Jane gave a smile to Evie, "I'm sure he's gonna be fine. My mother tried every spell she knew, and the doctors here are very good."

"But will they try everything for the son of Cruella De Vil?" Mal's voice snaked it's way into the conversation, "Will they try everything for the son of a villain?"

Jane looked down at her feet, and Lonnie dug her face into Jay's chest on the couch. Doug leaned further into Evie, and Audrey let her face fall. Mal nodded, "Thought so..."

"Wanna go get some food?" Lonnie pulled herself off the couch. She wasn't hungry, but she had to do something to keep her mind off of Carlos.

Jane left with her, and Audrey claimed to have left to use the bathroom.

Mal plopped herself on the couch next to Jay, while Evie and Doug moved over to the large window opposite of them. They could see the crowd of people, princes and princesses alike, some were protesting, some were cheering.

Evie pointed out the cute little boy who was holding a _"PRINCE HARMING WILL PAY! CARLOS DE VIL, WE LOVE YOU!" sign._

"Are you okay?" Mal nudged Jay's shoulders back on the couch, he shrugged and eyed his balled-up fists.

"I've been better..."

"I'm getting some major déjà vu right now." Mal gave a half-smile, "You'd just beaten up this kid for messing with me, and you were pretty broken up about it. You have the same expression."

"So...?" Jay eyed her smile-now-turned-grin.

"That night ended with me losing my virginity to you." She whispered into his ear, grazing it with her lips the same way she did all those years ago. He rolled his eyes, and broadened his shoulders.

"I can say the same thing, you know."

"I know."

Jay's eyes locked with the glowing-green ones, he bit the inside of his cheek and swallowed hard. "I'm with Lonnie now, Mal."

She sighed, "Damn."

He let out a small laugh as she pulled away in a huff, and sank into the couch cushion a few feet away. It felt like a while since the last time he laughed. He remembered it was with Carlos.

"Anyone single on the tourney team...?"

Mal's voice pried into his thoughts, and he giggled again. Now facing her, he gave the girl a toothy-grin, "Lookin' for some lovin', are ya?"

"Everyone except me is getting laid," she rolled her eyes, "I'm a teenager. From the Isle. I get horny, too, you know."

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. The daughter of Maleficent wanted some dick. Hell, he'd be happy to come to her aid if he wasn't with Lonnie.

"There's this guy, Xander, I think. He's Rapunzel's kid. You'd like him, he's got long hair, like mine. And we all know how much you like my hair-"

Mal punched him in the gut.

"Shut up."

He hid his smile, "I've seen him in the showers, he's gotta a big one."

(Mal choked down the hospital-coffee as he said it.)

* * *

Ben watched as the nurse tapped away at the touch-screen machine, punching in numbers and letters. It was all a jumble in his head, long story short: Ben would be a horrible nurse. She gave him a small smile after she finished typing.

"His pulse is getting stronger, which is a good sign. We've done the head scan, and from what we can see, he doesn't have a concussion, but he'll more than likely have a pretty bad headache."

The soon-to-be King nodded with a gasp of relief, "W-what about his ribs, and, uh, wr-wrist?"

"He's broken two ribs, and has four fractured ones. His wrist is definitely broken, sprained in the least, so he'll have to wear a cast for a while."

Ben looked down at the sleeping boy, he looked better than he did at the infirmary. The color had rushed back to his skin, his hair had been washed, and his bruises were lighter. He prayed to the Gods and Goddesses above that he couldn't feel the pain that had been inflicted upon him. That he was sleeping soundly, like another regular night in Auradon.

The nurse said she'd be back soon, and left the room.

He leaned closer to Carlos, ghosting his fingers up and down Carlos' arms, careful not to tug or touch any of the wires. Ben listened to his boyfriend's gentle breaths, watching his chest rise and fall, and watching as his eyelashes fluttered against his eyelids.

(His mother had told him several times that that happens when someone is dreaming.)

"Sweet dreams," Ben kissed his forehead, before pulling himself onto his feet.

As much as it hurt him to leave Carlos' side, his stomach had been churning and grumbling for hours. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Ben crept to the door, and gave one final look at Carlos.

"I love you, my precious puppy prince."

He didn't expect to be half-way out the door and hear a small, weak voice. "I love you, too, my boyish-beast."

* * *

 **(IM SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Don't kill me! At least it ended on a positive note! Kind of.)**

 **So, yeah, _a lot_ happened this chapter. Like, wow. It was very interesting to write about the character's reactions. Hopefully, you like the end result. Ben's made a second proclamation, and it's definitely shaken Auradon to it's core (get it?) **

**You'll definitely be seeing repercussions of it next chapter.**

 **Oh, and I even threw in that little Mal/Jay thing for a little tension-relief. Will that escalate? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows...? (I do.)**

 **I'd also like to apologize for the sudden gap in updates (school seriously sucks), but hopefully the chapters will be longer to make up for it :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts, theories, ideas, or just general criticism. I'll leave it at that, and get onto responding to the reviews from last chapter :)**

 **Review Time :**

 _Casper97 - #BenlosShallSurvive_

 _KelseyHeart - We'll see... Thanks!_

 _Shadowcat ninja - Lol, who knows..._

 _immahater123 - Benlos forever! #BenlosWillReign_

 _The God of Animals - Cliffhangers suck, don't they? ;)_

 _nnk05 - I'm so sorry I didn't think of putting a warning! I'll see to it that I do that from now on if need be. I agree, the chapter was a little fast-paced. I'll definitely take that into consideration :)_

 _Guest - Lol, it definitely wasn't a happy chapter!_

 _Virvin (Guest) - We'll see... #EvilLives #Benlos4Ever_

 _BenlosAllTheWay - Chad is bad! Thanks so much, and no problem :)_

 _uscgamecockgirl7 - Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon ;)_

 _Yokofannumber1 - Haha, hopefully the surprises keep coming! Your wish may just very well come true for Chad and the Isle ;)_

 _topcat2001 - Holy shit is right! What'd you think of the movie?! Chad's definitely gone crazy! Thanks so much ;)_

 _NathanMartens - There will definitely be some fluff ;)_

 _Fallen witch 2682 - Thanks so much!_

 _Shadow Cat17 - #TeamShadowCats Don't worry, there shall be fluff!_

 _Darth Morpheus - #WeAreBenlosAndWeAreProud #JaylosIsGoodButNotAsGood_

 _BloodWolfToboe - Our baby Carlos! I love dark stories, too :) Thanks!_

 _Zensader - Benlos forever!_

 _GoldenFlame14 - *puts ups hands* If you hurt me now, you'll never know the ending!_

 _Jetsetter845 - Haha, a good kind of way or bad?_

 _Disneypeppermintkidd - Lol, hopefully this chapter sufficed ;) #BenlosWontBeBroken_

 _vl (Guest) - Thanks so much! #benlosforevah!_

 _Guest - #CarlosTheCinnamonRoll_

 _LittlewingXXDeathboy - Our baby!_

 _terboDC1980 - #CarlosTheCinnamonRoll_

 _xxIvorySkinnedxx - Then you'll never get an answer to the cliffhanger... ;)_

 _LoveTheForeverGone - I'm not gonna lie that part at the beginning made me laugh for a minute or two... He's a true villain if he think he's gonna get away with hurting our precious cinnamon roll. ;) Thanks so much! Fluff is always good after a particularly stressful chapter :)_

 _ClockWork96 - THANKS SO MUCH! Chad will definitely, *cracks knuckles*, get his punishment._

 _Guest - #ChadIsBad_

 _Guest - #Cliffhanger_


	13. Chapter 13 : Sobs of the Fallen

**Hello, my benevolent Benlos shippers! Thanks so, so, _so_ much for all the reviews and support last chapter! It meant so much to me! You all are seriously the best! Last chapter, things were very dark and sad, but guess what?! This chapter _shall_ contain the much-needed fluffiness we all love between our favorite puppy-prince and soon-to-be King! (And possibly some other pairings...) Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end :)**

 **Little Heads-Up : The chapter is kind of slow, sorry about that. It's definitely not my favorite chapter, or best one, by far.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 : Sobs of the Fallen**_

"I love you, too, my boyish-beast." The faint-like words coming from the small boy on the bed made Ben's heart skip a beat, and as his eyes filled with tears, he swore he could feel the happiness sink back into his body. His skin tingled, and his body shook.

Carlos; _his_ little Carlos, was awake.

Ben gasped out a breath, sprinting to him and sealing the space between their lips in a daze-filled, mouthwatering kiss. Heat rushed back to his cheeks, and small sparks of passion bounced from the prince to the son of Cruella De Vil. Ben's hands carefully cupped the freckled cheeks, feeling him flinch in pain from sudden contact.

The prince pulled back, holding his breath as he examined the small boy. Carlos smiled warmly. (How he managed to do that, under the circumstances, was beyond Ben's understanding.)

"D-don't leave me..." Carlos spoke softly, his bruised and battered hands reached up and curled around Ben's own, "Please, don't ever leave me."

Ben nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Evie was blubbering like a small baby who lost it's bottle. Her eyeshadow was running down her cheeks like black and blue rivers, and her scratchy voice indicated to Carlos that she'd been like this for hours. She coddled his hand in hers, her forehead pressed against his as they let out their final tears.

"I-I'm sorry... about m-messing up the outfit you made me." Carlos eyed the sea of blue hair as her head fell down to his chest.

She pulled away, almost glaring at him with teary eyes.

"Don't you ever apologize for something _Chad_ did." She said the name with pure hatred, like the name itself was toxic and needed to be disposed of. "Don't you ever think, for one possible second, that this was ever your fault. This was _his_ fault. The sadistic son of a bitch is gonna get what he deserves. Sixteen awful years on the Isle. Not that he'd survive."

"They'll tear him apart," Carlos whispered.

She nodded, and smiled, "You know as well as I do that villains like to play with their food before digging in. They'll toy with him, first."

"Hurt him," Carlos added.

"Defile him," Evie whispered.

"Break him."

Evie nodded again, "He's getting what he deserves. We're getting-"

"Revenge...?" Carlos cut her off weakly.

"No," Evie shook her head. "Justice. We're getting justice, Carlos. For you. What Chad did... the pain he caused..."

She felt his hand graze against her cheek, wiping away the few stray tears that escaped the river that glided down to her neck and faded away into her blouse.

"Where's Ben?" Carlos didn't let her finish talking, knowing full well she didn't want to finish the sentence she started.

Evie shrugged, "He said he'd be right back."

* * *

The soon-to-be King of Auradon entered the freezing, rat-infested dungeon beneath the castle. The hallways that used to be pitch black, were now layered in torches that lead to the cell at the end of the hallway. Moss grew up the crumbling walls, untouched for years. Bugs made this place their home.

It was the perfect place to hold a certain Prince Charming Jr.

Until he's sent to the Isle. That's the _perfect_ place for him.

"B-Ben...?" His former best friend's voice filled the hall, and he watched as two frail, scabbed-over hands clung to the rusty bars that prevented his escape.

"Shut up," Ben's glare strengthened, now finally seeing the damage Jay had done.

Chad cowered behind the bars, both eyes were black, and his bottom lip was swollen and cut. His body was shaking, from the cold or from fear, Ben didn't know. Probably both.

"P-please, Ben-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ben slammed his fist against the bar, and watched as Chad whimpered down to the ground. "I don't care what you say. You're going to rot down here until the night before my coronation, and then we're gonna ship you off to the Isle of the Lost."

He saw the color drain from Chad's face, and he couldn't lie: he liked the sight.

"T-They'll kill m-me..." Chad begged.

"Not until they've played with you, and I've heard some big burly men like their princes."

Ben's stone-cold face sank fear into the other sixteen-year-old. His emerald-eyes showed enough hate that Chad knew the bars that held him captive also saved him from the soon-to-be King.

"I-I loved you..." Chad whispered, "I love y-you! And you w-wanted Carlos! After all these y-years! I've been trying to g-get your love for years, Ben! And just days after this _villain_ shows up you're s-suddenly gay?! What the fuck?!"

The cold-hard punch to the face was expected. Chad groveled and hugged the freezing-cold ground, feeling new blood rush down his cheek. Ben spit on him, "Don't. You. Ever. Blame. Carlos."

"B-Ben...?" Chad's hand reached up.

"Go fuck yourself."

He left without saying another word. That was the final moment he would ever lay eyes upon the scum he once-called his best friend. And that was the last time Chad would ever see the love of his life.

* * *

~ Nighttime; Carlos' Hospital Room ~

"Want some water?" Ben ran his hand through the tufts of Carlos' hair. He'd gotten bored of watching countless reruns of some show featuring twins with blonde hair that sort of looked like Mal.

Carlos nodded quietly, and watched as his boyfriend poured some into the small paper cup. His eyes averted to the fuzzy, blue pajama pants he was wearing, pattered with small golden crowns. He looked adorable, especially with his sandy-brown, Beast-esque slippers and skin-tight, white v-neck t-shirt.

"Drink up," Ben smiled as he pressed the paper cup to Carlos' lips, watching as he drank it dry in seconds.

"T-thanks," Carlos whispered back.

The windows that boarded one wall of the room displayed central-Auradon. Carlos could see the hustle and bustle that night brung to the kingdom, lit skyscrapers kissed the black clouds that loomed over, and the crescent-moon glowed brightly with the stars.

"It's even prettier up close," he added. "Back on the Isle, it looked like a glowing fire."

Ben chuckled, and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"After the coronation, I'm taking us on a vacation. Just the two of us, what'd you say about that, my puppy-prince?"

"Oh, really? Where do you suppose we go?"

The soon-to-be King smiled, "We'll discuss that, later. Meanwhile, you've got a shower to take and- look," he reached into the small backpack he'd brought over, pulling out Carlos' pajamas, "I'd figure you'd like these more than that hospital gown."

"I'm really glad you're staying with me," Carlos smiled, "It helps, a lot."

"Well, I love you, Carlos. And there's no changing that. We're soul-mates, and once you're out of this place, we'll finally live our happily-ever-after..."

"Don't forget Dude or Beelzebub," The younger teen added. Ben nodded, smiling. He handed Carlos the pajamas, and helped him crawl out of bed. With arm gently around Carlos' back, and the other pressed against the chest in an effort to steady him, they slowly crept closer and closer to the bathroom door.

* * *

Ben watched carefully, his eyes focusing on the bruises that patterned across Carlos' body. His small frame looked frail, and he shivered from the gentle graze of water running down the welts and scabs. Tears stung his eyes, and he chewed on his bottom lip.

Carlos had already started sobbing.

The prince pulled him into a gentle hug, letting the water rain down on them as he kissed his forehead, repeating the words he said over and over again, "I love you..."

Seeing the wounds only brought tears to the boy's eyes when Ben was helping him out of his clothes, and feeling the water touch them, feeling it hug them and pour around them as if they knew the wounds weren't meant to be there. He let out small sobs of pain, the sting of the wounds instantly hitting him like a wall of bricks. Ben had peeled off his own clothes and climbed into the shower with him, holding him close and cooing his words of love in his ear.

"I'll always be by your side, Carlos." Ben cupped his freckled cheek, "I'm never leaving you."

Carlos nodded, and hid his face in the crook of Ben's neck, the water still running rapidly down there bare bodies and dripping onto the porcelain floor of the tub beneath them.

"Y-you've gotta p-promise, w-with a kiss..."

Ben smiled, and happily complied to Carlos' wish.

* * *

~ Girls' Room ~

Evie was eyeballing the work she'd just finished, going over just in case of any errors she might have made. Mal thought it was plain ridiculous the school wouldn't let Carlos out of his schoolwork, despite being put in the _hospital_ and, you know, nearly _dying_.

Auradonian's were a very strict breed.

So, the blue-haired daughter of the Evil Queen found it in herself to spare time away from Doug and beauty-related stuff to focus on Carlos' homework. Since the four of them missed the first half of the year, and since the Isle didn't necessarily teach the required courses in Auradon, extra schoolwork and homework was a must for them to catch up.

And Carlos _never_ wanted to be behind in anything related to school.

Mal was neck-deep in drawings and sketches she'd need in order to get into a more elite art class, and the deadline for next year's applications were due the day after Ben's coronation. She'd used all her friends as models in the "Human" category of her portfolio, as well as used Beelzebub, Dude, Othello, and Jay's eels as her "Animal" subjects. Now she was working on landscapes.

Lucky for her, there was Bald Mountain just outside her window. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered the stories of the mighty Chernabog. Who's sole-existence was merely to create and purify evil.

Her mother and him had a very nice relationship, often enjoying some blood-red tea in Hell after a few days of wreaking havoc to kingdoms and pesky fairies.

Mal was quick to push those thoughts from her head, especially when she realized she startling doodling a particularly familiar set of horns...

But her internal monologue about making sure to shade and color correctly was cut short when a knock on the door brought her attention back to the real world. Evie pulled herself from the messy desk and opened the door, surprised to see the cute bob of hair with a pink bow. "Jane...?" She asked, almost stunned. The girl was in tears.

"C-can I come in?" The younger girl sucked in air like a vacuum, clearly out of breath.

Evie motioned her inside before tugging on the girl's sleeve, she pulled out the chair she'd been using and gingerly placed the girl on it comfortably.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, peeling herself from her bed and sticking close to Evie, who had just handed the girl a tissue. "D-did something happen to Carlos...?" Her chest tightened, seeing the other two tense up as well.

"No-" Jane coughed off, "H-he's al-alright. I think. I-I'm crying because of s-some-something else..."

"And what would that be?" Evie dropped to her knees, letting her blue locks frame her face as she took Jane's hand, cupping it and tangling their fingers together.

"W-well... it k-kind of just happened. M-me and Lonnie... we, uh, kinda kissed."

* * *

~ The Next Morning; Auradon Bay Hospital; Carlos' Room ~

"How're you feeling, Mr. De Vil?" asked Dr. Hood, wearing her signature rosebud-red lab coat. Her blonde hair bobbed across her shoulders, and she gave a smile similar to that of a caring grandmother. He smiled back, looking from her to Ben, who sat across the room, in the recliner.

"You know, I'm actually feeling a lot better." Carlos ran his fingers down the cast on his wrist, "But this thing is annoying."

She gave a small chuckle, writing notes down on her clipboard, "Well, it'll be on for a couple of weeks. So you'll have to bear with it." He nodded sadly, and slumped back on his pillow, and let out a tired sigh.

"I'll be out of here before Ben's coronation, right?"

"You should," she matched his sigh. "But right now, you should be sleeping."

Carlos nodded and slumped his shoulder, lulling his head back until it sank into the comfy pillow Jay brought from their room, just to make his rather-bleak hospital room a little more homey.

"I'll make sure he gets his sleep," Ben smiled, now shaking her hand firmly as a goodbye. She gave a final smile to the boys, and left the room.

"Wanna watch some tv...?" Carlos' innocent voice broke the brief silence that began to linger, his pleading eyes hoping for Ben's approval.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to sleep. Like Dr. Hood told you to do."

And with a huff and a puff, Carlos closed his eyes and let the darkness overwhelm him. He felt Ben's body join him on the bed, and with a kiss of the cheek, and an arm-wrapped protectively over his stomach, the boy finally drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short! But this week was very slow, writing wise. And I'm still not proud of this chapter (had to do several rewrites.) But don't worry, next chapter will be longer, better-written, and hopefully a lot more story-developing. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR 31 REVIEWS ON JUST LAST CHAPTER ALONE! (I'm not gonna lie, I might have squealed...)**

 **And with me being in a hurry and running low on time, I've decided not to include review responses this chapter, and I might have been a little bit of a cheat and not proof-read this chapter, either. I'm sorry! But for the reviews, I'm gonna respond to this chapter's, along with last chapter's in the next chapter's review responses. (Did that even make since?)**

 **Okay, thanks for reading! And hopefully I'll see you all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Good Boy

**"Once Upon A Time... BENLOS!" ~ Me, 2015. THEY ANNOUNCED DESCENDANTS 2 YOU GUYS! (You probably know that by now, but still.)**

 **Okay, I'm not completely proud of this chapter, and it's _way _ shorter than I'd like it to be. But hopefully you'll bear with it and keep reading. Next chapter, I promise, will be better. (Coronation Time!) **

**Warning : Brief mentions of potential harm.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 : Good Boy**_

The sweet, almost savory smell of the black and white and red roses made the De Vil's nose twitch, his head turning to the door of his room, spotting Audrey, her arms bundling the bouquet that the smell came from. Her eyes paused on the cast on his arm, now resting on his stomach while he flicked through the channels. "Glad to know you're alive."

Carlos chuckled lightly, his smile widening as she entered the room, stopping half-way to place the roses in an empty vase. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and her neck displayed a sky-blue choker, with a golden pendant hanging down.

"I see my hospitalization hasn't put a dent in your style," he gave a once-over, acknowledging her choice to wear a dress truly fit for a princess and heels that could make her tower over the mighty Maleficent. It was pretty obvious this wasn't her last stop, most likely choosing to run late to some royal event he'd forgotten about so she could squeeze in a visit with the boy who stole her boyfriend. Not that she held a grudge, the warm smile and giggle at his joke told him _that much_.

She glazed him over, searching for a sign that his jokes and fits of laughter were forced, a sign that he was hiding the pain and depression she'd thought he'd be racked with.

Her concern for the boy grew even more.

"Yeah, well, I can't stay long. My mother and father are having more squabbles over who gets what in our castle, so I've gotta tag along. Sadly."

She didn't dare show a sign of sadness in her voice or on her face; she didn't have a right to bring Carlos down with her own inner-turmoil with what's happening to her family. He'd been through enough, and he will not have to deal with her problems. She wouldn't let him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Audrey—"

"Don't," she placed a gentle hand on his cast. "It's fine. I'm fine. It'll only take a few hours. Besides, I heard you and Ben are planning on going on a vacation..."

He smiled, and that made her smile. A _genuine_ smile.

"You heard about that...?" Carlos chewed on his bottom lip, his dimples showing.

"Ben spread it around like the plague; and all of us are excited for you guys. I'd say you two should go to Ariel and Eric's Half-Underwater-Half-Abovewater hotel, down on the coast. It'll give you two some _alone time_... If you know what I mean..." It was ironic, thinking about her ex-boyfriend having "alone time" with Carlos. When she, rather desperately, had wanted him and her to have their own "alone time" countless times throughout their relationship. He never complied, and now she'd known why.

She regretted the one time she'd actually had "alone time" with _someone_.

And her stomach fluttered at the thought... his hands... roaming her chest as she lowered onto his—

"I know what you mean," Carlos laughed, interrupting Audrey's thoughts like a brick wall.

"W-what?" She coughed, readjusting herself.

"I know what you meant, about Ben and I having 'alone time.'"

Audrey grinned, _oh right_. "Right, right. Yeah."

 _Quick_ , she thought, _think fast. New subject. Something else to talk about... Something different. Something new. Just not_ this!

"Speaking of Ben," her lips betrayed her mind, "where is he...?"

 _Goddammit._

Carlos shrugged innocently, glancing from her to the television; once again stunned by the two blonde-headed Mal-look-alikes that showed up on screen. "Coronation stuff, rehearsals, y'know, the whole shebang."

"Right, right."

Her hands fled back to her sides, watching as he shifted under the covers and worried she'd done something wrong. He reassured her with another smile.

 _How can he be smiling...? After what happened to him... Everyone else is faking it, putting up fronts and finally pulling them down when they're alone._ At least, that's what she did. She'd smile and do princess-y things like everyone expected, but once she reached the loneliness of her bedroom she'd fall on the bed and weep, sob, and cry like a baby. A very _pink_ and very _princess-y_ baby.

"Well, I really should get going. My parents are waiting." She returned the smile, hoping it didn't show the sadness her voice accidentally revealed. She gave him a quick peck of the cheek, and promised she'd visit tomorrow.

(She cried all the way to the limousine.)

* * *

Jane couldn't—or simply _wouldn't_ —wrap her head around the idea of her and Lonnie actually _happening_.

Evie was possibly the worst to go to in that situation; she's basically thrown away all logic and fell into a land where happily ever after's would grace her and Lonnie. Jane tried to get Mal to pull Evie from the hallucination that her wish would be granted, but instead received: _"Why not? This_ is _Auradon... Happily Ever After's are kind of your guys' thing."_

It was just one kiss. One tiny, possibly-accidental kiss that meant nothing to no one.

(Besides Evie, who Jane had to run away from just to get some peace and quiet about the subject matter.)

She wanted to throw up; she wanted to bury herself in schoolwork and do nothing but help set up for Carlos' party, for when he's released from the hospital. She made a mental note to check up on him the next morning.

"Hey—" Jane whirled around, gripping the wrist connected to the hand that had gripped her shoulder, her eyes widened at the starling realization that she'd just _grabbed_ Mal. "—Jane..."

"S-sorry! I'm sorry! It's j-just, uh—"

Mal rolled her eyes, "Calm down. I'm not Lonnie, no need to freak out. I wasn't trying to kiss you if that's what you were thinking."

Jane was freaking floored; her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "W-what? No—"

She watched the green eyes roll again, it was more mind boggling than anything else. _How can she be joking about the most difficult point in my life?!_ Jane swallowed hard, forcing a smile as Mal laughed.

"Too funny," she beamed, "you're way more than just Plain Jane; you're fucking Gay Jane."

The Fairy Goddaughter gasped, glaring and gripping onto Mal's wrist, "Shhh!"

"Oh, relax. Lonnie's not even here. Just you and I. And _I_ don't plan on kissing you, so you should be safe." Jane rolled her eyes this time, before turning back around and finishing the poster she'd been working on.

* * *

"Can we hurry this up, just a little, please?" Ben fidgeted in his spot, "This is supposed to just take a few hours—"

King Beast eyed his son down, silencing him and showing him that _he wasn't king just yet_. Belle, rather regal in her stance, gave a small smile and a _'Just Bear With It'_ kind of look. He chewed the inside of his cheek, huffing as he remained in place.

He'd walked through the giant doors and all the way to the dais, bowed to probably everyone at this point, and had to keep a happy and smiling face the _entire fucking time._

Carlos was waiting! Don't they get that...?

It was even more annoying by the fact he had to dress up and _everything_. He'd much rather show up in pajamas and, you know, not risk destroying the suit the seamstresses and seamsters spent _months_ on. But no, that's apparently not how a proper soon-to-be king does things.

He just wanted to come out and describe all the sinful things he _did to Carlos_ once all night long and just prove how wrong they are when they describe how he should act.

 _I just can't wait to be king..._

* * *

Chad tensed, seeing through the darkness that his eyes had since adjusted to, seeing the boy with obsidian eyes and bare muscles. Jay was standing not ten feet away, his fists clenched and his face stone-cold. But what he next to him made his blood run cold.

The hair as blue as the oceans surrounding the Isle she grew up on, and where he'd be spending the rest of his life—at least what's left of it. Her face was dark, shadowed and cold, she'd been ready for this, ready for confrontation. He couldn't help but notice her magic mirror glowing from her hand.

"W-what do y-you guys w-w-w-want...?" His voice cracked.

They stepped forward, and Jay could see the pathetic excuse for a prince huddled in the corner of his cell, dry tears running down his dirty cheeks. Evie clenched her jaw, knowing she wanted the Charming Bastard's head on a pike.

"We just want you to know exactly what you're in for, on the Isle." Jay spoke (surprisingly) calmly.

"The pain that'll be inflicted on you. The agony..." Evie curled her lips, her hands on her hips. She knew how to hurt just as much as she knew how to look good while doing it.

"P-p-please... don't."

"You'll be tortured, Chad. Raped like the little bitch you are."

"Over, and over, and over again—"

"STOP IT!" Chad shrieked, rocking back and forth in a huddled-position. Jay shook his head, a smirk across his face.

"Pathetic."

And with that, the two took off, without another word.

* * *

To say Ben was excited about finally being allowed to leave the practice ceremony was an understatement. He hollowed with joy, ditching his parents and not taking any effort in hiding himself as he ran to the hospital. He gave a few waves to familiar patients and doctors he'd seen with his visits, and mentally prepared himself _not_ to jump onto Carlos and kill him until their lips went numb.

He cracked open the door, expecting to see the boy sound asleep. But what he saw was all-the-more heartwarming.

Carlos was wearing his " _Love: Peace, Puppies, and Princes_ " shirt that Evie made him, and was tapping away at his phone, his eyes left the screen when the door creaked, and a smile graced his lips as he spotted Ben.

"Where have you been?!" His arms outstretched, eagerly waiting for Ben to fill them.

The prince did so, leaning down and draping his arms over the smaller boy while Carlos did the same. He kissed his freckled-cheek, and took a seat on the bed.

"Stupid coronation stuff. I can't wait till it's over and done with."

"Well, if you're stressed about it, I can always _help_."

"Help, huh?"

Carlos nodded, grinning like a goof as his hand rubbed up and down Ben's arm. His eyes sparkled and his legs shifted under the covers. "I'm not that sore, anymore..."

"You will be after I'm through with you," Ben joked, smiling and smirking at the same time. The younger teen giggled.

"Good."

The soon-to-be king leaned closer, "If you're a _good boy_."

* * *

 **Told you it was short. And it sucks even more because it took forever to post. (Blame school.)**

 **It will definitely be better by next chapter! I promise!**

 **But now, it's review time:**

(Chapter 12 Reviews) ~

 _KelseyHeart - You're welcome. ;)_

 _NathanMartens - Your review made me smile so much! ILYSFM!_

 _EpicKiya - You'd think they'd know, right? Guess Chad was the secretive type._

 _BenlosAllTheWay - My favorite part, too._

 _shadowcat ninja - #Prais_

 _immahater123 - BENLOS SHALL REIGN! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Casper97 (Guest) - Cliffhangers are a writer's best friend, and a reader's worst nightmare. ;P_

 _The Thunder Kitsune - Nothing much, postin', you?_

 _Jaymacnizzy94 - #Benlos4Life_

 _Yokofannumber1 - That would be a cool plot twist._

 _Moon-9215 - Who knows..._

 _GilRan123 - So do I!_

 _HornedHalo19 (Guest) - Cruella being nice...? Not buying it. ;P Jk, who knows..._

 _GoldenFlame14 - #Benlosforevah_

 _Shadow Cat17 - That would have been heartbreaking. Too much. Too much!_

 _ClockWork96 - Thank you! Screaming is always a good stress reliever. ;) And believe me, you aren't the only one pleased that Prince Harming will be sent to the Isle._

 _Jellyfish3012 - More Jay/Mal soon, I promise! (Maybe...)_

 _Disneypeppermintkidd - Hope you're feeling better by now, and don't worry, those stories shall be updated soon-ish._

 _The God of Animals - That was originally going to be written in, but writer's block snuck up on me. :(_

 _BloodWolfToboe - The fate of Chad Charming shall be revealed soon._

 _H Koutalidou Aligizaki - Well, you know by now. ;)_

 _Invisible (Guest) - #benlosforevah_

 _Guest - Very high chance that could happen. Jay and Evie made that perfectly clear._

 _terboDC1989 - Poor Carlos, indeed. But he seems to be getting a lot better._

 _Alostkid - Yeah... Totally not crying..._

 _Zachery (Guest) - Thank you! And I'm with you on the Chad-part._

 _BenlosIsRe4l (Guest) - THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Candy (Guest) - Hopefully these chapters helped. I promise next chapter will be longer and better!_

 _Nice (Guest) - #CameronIsBae (Did I use that right?)_

 _Guest - Same, random person. Same._

 _Guest - Killing me, too._

(Chapter 13 Reviews) ~

 _shadowcat ninja - Interesting ideas..._

 _Casper97 - Carlos is a cutie._

 _Shadow Cat17 - Very true, thank you!_

 _Kashimo's Comet - ;)_

 _AurorWolf19 - Thanks!_

 _Yokofannumber1 - Yep. Yep. Yep._

 _NathanMartens - THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Guest - ;)_

 _chrisco47773385 - I did. More to come from that, later._

 _Jellyfish3012 - Shhh! Don't tell anyone!_

 _Pgear84 (Guest) - Thanks!_

 _MagicalKitsune - "Little wee Carlos," ~ I loved that._

 _GoldenFlame14 - #FluffyBenlosRules_

 _Princeofauradon - Love the name. ;P and yep, Jane & Lonnie. _

_IceRush (or, Joey, if you prefer) - Thank you so much! Benlos is adorable and Chad is getting what he deserves!_

 _Takeshi (Guest) - Here it is._

 _FireFox Vixen - Thanks!_

 _InvisibleRainbow (Guest) - Thank you so much!_

 _ieuanvideogames - Neither can I._

 _Guest - Thank you so, so, so much! #BenlosForever_


	15. Chapter 15 : A Little Lovin'

Sorry for disappearing; read my bio page, it'll explain everything.

 **A Little Lovin'**

* * *

Carlos was convinced that everything had been a dream. That the boy next to him, the one who's about to take the throne, was nothing but a figment of his imagination. That all of this, has just been one big lie. He'd wake up back on the Isle, still living with his mother and still being treated as her slave. But, to his joy, it was real.

Ben kissed his temple, pulling him close as they waited.

Beside him, with her hand holding his tight, was Evie; her waves of blue hair dangling off her shoulders. Jay was next to her, with Mal behind him slightly, their hands entwined in secrecy behind his back.

The sky was gray, reminding him greatly of the weather back on the Isle. He found it sadly ironic and fitting. Chad would get a glimpse of what the Isle was like before he even got to the barrier. Carlos buried his head in Ben's shoulder, feeling the warm fabric of his Auradon-letterman jacket. Belle and Beast were standing opposite of them, across the path, their faces dark and saddened. Fairy Godmother was closer to the castle, standing by the doors and comforting a heartbroken Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Jane had disappeared into the garden somewhere, Lonnie had found a comfortable spot on a bench close by, and Audrey and Doug sauntered around, eyeing the gardens.

None of them knew what to do. Especially when the doors opened, and they saw two guards, dressed in navy-blue suits with golden lining. Batons hung from their belts, and each held a taser hidden from sight. Chad was in between them, his face hidden in the brown and tattered robe they'd given him.

Cinderella broke down in tears, and had to be held back by her husband. Chad didn't turn, his position stayed regal while he limped across down the path. Chains dangled from his wrists, and he no-doubt had some hidden under his robe, around his ankles.

Ben's grip tightened, a small growl escaping his throat when the figure walked by.

He passed silently, before disappearing into the Auradon Guard Car, and driving away.

Everyone let out a heavy breath, and Ben's arm fell from Carlos' shoulders, before running a hand through his sugary-brown hair. Carlos turned and let Evie hug him, catching a glimpse of Jay and Mal whispering to each other, small smiles on both of their faces.

"Are you okay...?" Evie asked, her hands now rubbing up and down his arms. Carlos felt Ben's presence behind him vanish when he moved over to talk to his parents.

He nodded, "I'm fine. Just, it's a little hard to face the facts." She gave a small smile, and pulled him into another hug.

"Doug and I are going to the Chemistry lab, wanna busy yourself with some science?"

"Ah," he smiled, "my love of science is definitely enticing. But, Ben was gonna take me back to the Enchanted Lake, to take our mind off things and maybe swim a little."

"You? Swim?" She laughed, "I'd love to see that."

He beamed, "Then come along. Ben's an excellent teacher. And I'm sure you'd rock a bikini." His hand took hers, "It could be like a double-swim-date."

"Fine, you broke me. I'll go ask Doug."

* * *

Beast swallowed hard, glancing down at Belle in an effort for her to help aid the situation. Ben remained stoic, cross-armed and glaring daggers at the both of them. "I'm not spending another five-to-six hours doing coronation rehearsals. I'm going to the Enchanted Lake, with Carlos."

"—and us!" Evie chimed, running past him in an effort to get to Doug.

Ben turned, and nodded sheepishly, "—and, uh, Evie and Doug. Apparently."

The soon-to-be-former king huffed, relishing a low growl and scrunching his brow in an effort not to throw a beast-like fit. "Ben, this coronation has to he perfect, and it won't be if you don't rehearse."

"Dad, my coronation will be fine. It'll be perfect. Just like you want it. But's it my last day before being king, and I _really_ want to spend it with my friends and boyfriend. Not in some boring cathedral where all I want to do I kill myself."

Belle gasped, "Benjamin!"

"Sorry—didn't mean it."

There was a minute of silence, followed by the sound of his father coughing. "Okay, go spend your last day as Prince of Auradon with your friends and boyfriend. We won't stop you." Belle nodded, smiling.

"Really—thank you!" Ben quickly hugged his parents, and left their sides in a hurry to get back to everyone. They couldn't help but smile when Ben kissed Carlos on the cheek.

* * *

Evie and Doug weren't the only ones who tagged along on the trip to the Enchanted Lake, Jane and Lonnie agreed to go, per Audrey's request after she signed on, as well. Mal declined the offer, stating she'd much rather study for an important test coming up, and Jay decided that _someone_ had to look after their pets, and that _someone_ had to be him. For some reason.

Ben got a limousine, (the same one that brought Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon), that eventually got them to the lake.

The bridge was something the AK's and Carlos decided not to tell Evie about. Wrong move. Evie took twenty-three minutes to cross the damn thing. And it didn't help that Doug was the one to offer her the chance to be the first one to go. But when they _finally_ made it to the lake, no one could say it wasn't worth the wait.

Trees seemed to shimmer in the light, glowing from the golden and pink waves of the water, reflecting from the sun that decided to show up on their trip. Ben liked to think it happened because Chad was gone forever.

"I forgot how beautiful this place was," Lonnie commented, her smile making Jane smile.

"Carlos, why didn't you ever tell us how gorgeous this place is?" Evie turned, knitting her eyebrows together and perking her lips. He glared at her.

"Last time I was here Ben broke up with me."

A wave of silence washed over them, and Evie went wide-eyed. Ben chuckled, "Forgive, forget?"

Carlos smiled, "That's my line."

Everyone giggled—despite only he and Evie actually getting what he meant. They all trudged up to the ivy-covered platform with crumbling columns. Lonnie was the first to peel off her clothes, exposing the floral-pattern bikini that _barely_ covered anything. Jane blushed like no tomorrow and was forced to hide her shame behind Carlos.

The daughter of Mulan jumped in without a second thought.

Doug had shucked off his shoes and socks, and peeled off his sweater-vest and pants to reveal his green board-shorts, with stripes of yellow going vertically down the legs. He held out a hand, steadying Evie as she kicked off her boots, and slowly stripped herself of the layers of clothes she'd worn. Her bikini was a dark blue, her signature broken-crown was on the back of her bottom, which she shook with joy before getting a running-start into the water, with Doug right behind her.

Audrey laid out a blanket, and peeled off her pink sundress to reveal... _more pink._

A one-piece that was laced with a sky-blue color, but layered in pink and even pinker strips of cloth. Her hair splayed across the blanket as she propped her sunglasses on her nose, "I'm a tanner, not a swimmer."

Jane slowly and gingerly removed her clothing, leaving her in a one-pice, a light periwinkle-blue color. Extra strips of the blue hung from the seems of her leg holes and neck line. A pink-bow hung from her back. Small white polka-dots pattered the bathing suit, and she sheepishly lowered herself into the water.

Ben ushered Carlos to get in before him, and watching intently as Carlos stripped his chest, revealing something he saw all the time but still made his mouth water and heart skip a beat. The younger teen kicked off his boots, and peeled off his black and white shorts—only to reveal black and white _board_ shorts with a red drawstring. Why he had to cover them up he didn't know, but Ben wasn't complaining.

Carlos sat at the edge, letting his feet soak while he waited for Ben to join him.

The very-soon-to-be king ran a stray hand through his hair before unbuttoning the jacket he'd worn, followed by the tug of his shirt as he pulled it off. Carlos blushed—a natural occurrence at this point, and Ben smirked as he shimmied out of his cache-pants, revealing a fresh pair of boardshorts.

Instead of blue with golden crowns... it was a bright yellow with blue crowns. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

He plopped down next to Carlos, sinking his feet in the water and splashing Jane, who embarrassingly grew red and flustered, "B-Ben!"

She huffed, and sank further into the water. He laughed and turned to Evie, who's hair up until this point was bone-dry. How, after she practically did a cannonball into the water, was beyond his understanding. Her death glare at him and Carlos after both splashed her with water was frightening.

"MY HAIR!" She shrieked, before Lonnie went full-on battle-mode and pulled Evie completely under the water. Doug laughed, before becoming the next victim of Lonnie's attack seconds later.

Evie came up from the water sputtering and cursing like her life depended on it.

Everyone laughed in response.

She fumed.

* * *

Mal found Jay in his room, sleeping soundly and certainly not dreaming about her.

Her fingers twitched, eyeing the room and noticing Dude and Beelzebub curled up on Carlos' bed, and Jay's eels casually swimming around in their tank. She bit her lip, already seeing what she wanted to see.

 _Jay's bulge._

She hated him for wearing those goddamn sweatpants that hid absolutely nothing and didn't leave any details to the imagination. Not that she didn't already know... She might've used Evie's mirror a few times after that incident where she caught all her friends _enjoying_ others.

Jay with Lonnie. Evie with Doug. And the most shocking, Carlos with Ben.

This is also how she knew Jay would be asleep... and vulnerable. She hated herself for what she was about to do. But Lonnie and Jay were bound to break up at some point, _Lonnie did kiss Jane after all..._

Mal dropped to her knees, and inched to the side of the bed. Jay was snoring—a trait she liked. And the way his hair was just _everywhere_ and tangled made her stomach flip. He shouldn't wake up—heavy sleepers generally don't, even under extreme circumstances. His naps generally lasted a few hours, so she should be good to go.

Though, she didn't really know what would happen after she started.

Her fingers curled around the waistband of his gray sweats, with her thumb playing with the white drawstring and gently grazing the bulge he had already.

Fuck, she hoped this wouldn't go wrong.

Despite everything in her head telling her to NOT FUCKING DO IT.

But guess what...

 _she did it._

No boxers. Of course. Jay's cock was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Throbbing and twitching from the sudden exposure to air (and Mal's mouth.)

Her eyes sealed shut as he gently placed the head on her bottom lip, her upper quivering and her nose crinkled from the intense musty smell. It grew harder, and she felt Jay shift and groan, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him. Her upper lip grazed the head, and she moaned when it did.

Eyes burning with lust and hands roaming free, she took in another inch... and another... and another, up until her nose itched from the curls of Jay's pubic hair. His body rocked, and she deep-throated him like a pro.

(She might've taken up that offer of Xander, Jay's tourney-buddy and "replacement" for Mal's sexual needs.)

But Jay, the epitome of sexiness, was far better than Xander could ever be. The sleeping sixteen-year-old stirred, grunting and huffing. Mal went wide-eyed, but continued to lather the head of his cock with her tongue— _holy shit this was way better than she remembered._

...Up until Jay gasped and opened his eyes.

It didn't help that Mal accidentally bit down in shock. That _really_ woke Jay up.

* * *

Chad kept his eyes low, hearing as the Auradon Guard Car drove away and left him in the middle of the street. Tears had already started staining his cheeks, and biting down on his lip didn't stop the sobs that racked his body. He heard some villains chuckle, some groan, and some—

A hand had already grabbed at him, stripping off his robe and revealing himself to everyone. Gaston smirked, "Look everybody, the new toy's here..."

The man grabbed him, adding: "My son's and I are gonna _love_ you."

* * *

Ben led Carlos into the water, and, with a playful grin, gripped his ass-cheek the entire way. Doug had floated away with Evie somewhere—and Jane was too infatuated with Lonnie that she didn't even notice. Audrey was still sunbathing, a trait Ben remembered from his "fake straight-stage."

He might've brought her here once or twice, early in their relationship.

Even though the scars, scabbed-cuts, and bruises still littered his torso, and made Carlos whimper with every glimpse in the mirror, Ben couldn't have thought he looked better.

His love—his life, was by his side, swimming peacefully while giving small pepper kisses down his jawline.

Ben curled his hands around the younger's waist, and dragged him away to under a carved-out rock. The shimmering-waves cast glowing shadows across the vine-covered underside, and Carlos was amazed by the etchings and writing on the rock from other couple's past visits.

He smirked at the sight of _'Belle & Beast, Together Forever' _followed by a almost-faded looking scribble— _'Aurora & Phillip, Lived Happily Ever After.' _

"The lake, it knows," Ben sighed, "When things are true, they stay dark. But some of them fade—"

"Don't let Audrey know. She's hurting enough as it is. She hides it well." Carlos gripped his arm, "But she won't if she see's this."

The soon-to-be king agreed, and gave a small tap on Carlos' shoulder, "There's a marker," he pointed at the black-tip sharpie perched on a small rock that climbed up the side. "Wanna write our names?" Carlos' cocoa-brown eyes glistened, and nodded happily.

Ben chuckled, moving over and grabbing the marker before connecting it with the rock. He made sure to add a few crown designs and paw-prints to add that special flair their relationship was full of.

 _'~Ben & Carlos, Under his Love Spell~' _

"What's the likelihood that it'll fade?" The younger one asked sheepishly. Ben pulled Carlos into a hug, a rather tight, (beastly) hug.

"It'll _never_ fade, my puppy-prince."

"You're my boyish-beast."

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 _What have I done?! What the FUCK HAVE I DONE?!,_ Mal sat nervously on Carlos' bed, observing the still-Jay in his spell-induced sleep. _JAY. IS. GOING. TO. KILL. ME._

It'd been an accident—he'd woken up in the middle of Mal giving him a blow-job, she panicked, took a rather powerful nip at his member, he screamed, she screamed, and the next thing she knew she was waving her hands and casting a spell she'd heard her mother say countless times—she'd forgotten magic actually _worked_ in Auradon and simply can't be said with a lack of carelessness.

At least she pulled his sweatpants back up.

That was a start.

Lonnie would definitely kill her—Fairy Godmother would freaking fail her—Carlos would go ballistic—and, fucking Goblins—Evie would never let her hear the end of it.

Dude and Beelzebub burned holes in the back of her head. She could feel it. Their _judging._

But they didn't make a sound, probably out of fear. Her eyes had never glowed so green before—probably because she'd never actually cast a spell on someone.

(Ben didn't count. He didn't _faint_. And that guard in the museum went to sleep because of _her mother's_ spinning wheel, so, yeah.)

Well, there was only one thing she could do now. Continue. (Because _that's_ smart.)

Dropping back down to her knees—wetting her lips and cracking her neck, she was ready. Her fingers curled around the waistband of his sweatpants, and with one fell swoop, caught sight of Jay's dick once again.

And—fuck. Her goddamn purple-pants _might_ have a stain on them.

Sometimes she really hated Jay for doing this to her.

(Mal's logic.)

* * *

Jane and Lonnie had trailed out of the water and walked along the sandy shore across the lake—Evie and Doug hid themselves away by some waterfall, and Ben and Carlos disappeared under the rock of lovers.

Audrey had dripped a few toes into the water by this point—finding it awfully convenient everyone had paired off and she'd be forced to swim alone.

"You're still not alright with what I did, are you...?" Lonnie stopped them, tugging on the younger's arm.

The Fairy Goddaughter chewed the inside of her cheek, deadpanning and trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _Oh, God-mother. Why did she have to bring it up?! WE WERE PERFECTLY FINE WALKING IN THE SAND FOR THE PAST ELEVEN MINUTES AND TWENTY-NINE SECONDS IN COMPLETE SILENCE. UGH. LONNIE._

"I-might-really-really-really-really-really-have-liked-it-maybe-I-don't-know-don't-judge-me-you-kissed-me." Jane dug her heels in the sand, breathing hard after saying all that in less than two seconds. Lonnie blinked—

"P-pardon...?"

"I. Might. Have. Liked. It. A lot. Maybe. Or not. I don't know."

Jane, wide-eyed and stunned by her own words, did _not_ expect the reaction she got. Lonnie _laughed_. She. Fucking. Laughed.

The fourteen-year-old almost threw up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lonnie cupped her reddish-cheeks, "I seriously thought I, like, scarred you, or something."

Jane was still trying not to puke her guts out, and Lonnie had already started rubbing her shoulders, adding: "I've been resisting the urge to just—oh, fuck. Jane. You cannot believe how happy I am—I mean, Jay's _really good_ in bed, but I just don't know if I can take him _not_ having boobs or a vagina. I mean, he doesn't like me messing with his ass—I've tried. Many times—and he hates it when I try to put a bra on him—"

"Lonnie...?" Jane cut her off.

The older girl smiled, "Yeah?"

"Just—oh, fuck it—"

Jane leaned up and smashed the lips that talked too much. Lonnie melted into the kiss and let the two of them fall to the ground, making out in the sand. They couldn't have cared less.

* * *

Carlos was pressed up against the stone wall of the rock, cooing and huffing short breaths as Ben kissed up and down his neck, lingering in places he knew the boy had a soft-spot for. The prince's hands roamed the younger's chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples before giving a graze of his teeth gassing the delicate marks he'd already left.

"Fuck—" rolled of Carlos' tongue, his eyes clenched shut and his hands fisting the sugary-brown hair atop Ben's head.

Their erections throbbed together, Carlos wrapped his legs around Ben's waist while the older's arms were around the smaller boy's figure, hoisting and bouncing him in the water. Water and sweat glistened off their skin—rolling and gliding with every muscle and curve their bodies possessed.

Carlos whined—feeling the warm mouth peck and bite childishly at his nipple.

"You're, s-such a _good boy—_ Carlos D-De Vil..." Ben's emerald eyes glanced up and caught the sight of Carlos mid-moan. His back arched as his lips pressed into a fine line, letting Carlos' delicate and erect nipple in as their accessory, twisting and pulling like their lives depended on it.

The water was splashing, hips against hips, erections against throbbing erections, moans out-matching the others. Ben's hands sank under the soaked-fabric of Carlos' board-shorts, tracing the black and white waistband and dipping fingers underneath, grazing and poking at the tender cheeks he'd (cum) to love.

"B-Ben, goddamnit." Carlos huffed, moaning louder before easily silenced by the warm touch of his prince's lips against his own. He groaned into the kiss—sloppy and wet.

"You're... so... fucking... sexxxyyyy..." The king-to-be's breath was hot, and sent waves of pleasure down the De Vil's spine when it graced his delicate skin. Ben's teeth tugged on Carlos' bottom-lip, pulling and kissing, lathering and compressing.

Their chests rubbed, no, collided together as Ben's lip-tugging turned into a fierce tongue-war. Short breaths filled the little air between them—letting their skin bubble and redden from the utterly heat-craving sight. Meshed close, Carlos' arms around Ben's neck, and Ben's around Carlos' waist, the two rolled their hips in sync, kissing and continuing their tongue war with little nips and grazes of teeth.

 _The Prince and his Puppy_ , howling with each rub of their cocks, each stretch of their skin, each thumping beat of their hearts. _Thud... Thud... Thud..._

Carlos hiccuped—letting his lip quiver before being taken in another passionate kiss from his lover, his beastly-beau, _his king-to-be_. Swallows and heavy breaths were common, splashes and currents scrunched up their board-shorts, showing off more and more of their legs—more skin, more beautiful, more delicate... skin. Pale to the rest of their body, all shiny and stricken in watery-rivulets.

Sweat lingered, droplets accessorized their foreheads and shoulders and backs, melting into the water at waist-level.

Ben hunched back, pulling the small fourteen-year-old with him as they lowered into the cooling water. They stayed—rinsing and washing each other and nursing their hard-on's with gentle strokes. They panted, _growled_ in lustful agony before streams of white started flowing in the currents.

Carlos rested a head on his prince's shoulder, letting the orgasmic high overtake him before he, too, released the pent-up seed into the waves.

Their chests heaved—their lungs crying out for air as they hugged and curled into the other's heat, the water suddenly feeling far too cold.

"I love you, Carlos." Ben admitted for the hundredth time that hour, his eyelids weighing heavy and his breaths growing more exhausting. Carlos lulled his head around, kissing the shoulder-blade that perched his chin.

"I love you more..."

The soon-to-be king smiled, shaking his head and nudging the soggy-white hair that tickled his Adam's Apple, "Not possible."

* * *

 **(A/N : This scene contains** ** _very descriptive_** **rape. Definitely not for the faint of heart.)**

Chad gasped—whining in pain as the blood trickled down the marks of his bare back, the smell of a faint metal in the air, combined with sweat, must, and the pure panic of a sixteen-year-old boy. He groaned, swallowing the sobs that threatened to penetrate his lips that were laced with a villain's nectar.

Twenty-nine of them, so far, have used his mouth. Fifty-seven for his ass.

His screams were silent by this point, feeling lucky number fifty-eight spread his legs and fill the bloody hole that puckered and gasped all on it's own—rinsed and coated in sticky-webs of cum, raw and wet and soggy.

Clothes were ripped from his body a mere few minutes after being abandoned on this floating piece of shit. Skin ripped and torn, bruises blacker than the villain's hearts as they raped him, tortured him, defiled him in the broad daylight. Passerby's chuckled, some even taking a few seconds of their miserable lives to kick or claw at him, or stuff what's left of his ass with anything they could find.

Rotting apples were a villain's favorite.

"Yeah, bitch. T-take that cock!" A man huffed, clutching the Charming's hips and rocking his body with his seven-in-a-half-inch meat. His insides had been rearranged—his colon flooded with the seed of every villain he could think of.

Gaston and his twins... Captain Hook... Dr. Facilier... Shan Yu... Governor Ratcliffe... Clayton... Fuck, he's pretty sure he felt the cape of Jafar brush his raw and bloody skin once or twice.

Cruella De Vil's minions, Horace and Jasper, split-roasted him a few times over the course of the last five hours. While she—draped in old, black and white fur, watched with a malicious grin. She even uttered the words: " _This is for my son, you fuck_."

He cried out for Ben on more than one occasion, and that was one of his many mistake in his short time on the Isle.

Gaston, who'd been the one fucking his princely little ass at the time, sparked his ass bloody for well-over an hour, while his sons practiced their face-fucking skills and made his throat raw and raspy, killing his voice and never letting him utter his true love's name again.

He dared to look back after the villain finished with him—and what he saw made his cum-filled stomach flip. A line... well over a hundred visible men waiting for their piece of princely ass...

His abuse would last well-into the night—maybe even into the early morning.

That is, if he wasn't dead already.

And by this rate, he wished he already was...

* * *

Mal chewed on her bottom lip, gripping the sixteen-year-old underneath her and holding the moans trapped in her throat. Though asleep, Jay was easy to turn on. She'd been straddling him for, oh fuck, she didn't even know. Well over twenty minutes, at least. The pain was something she got used to pretty quickly—and Jay had started to groan and mumble in his spell-casted sleep; which, to be fucking honest, turned her on to no end.

His bed creaked and groaned from the weight and bouncing she continued to do, his length fully-inside her and throbbing and making her want to just melt with all the heat he gave her.

Fuck, he was definitely way bigger than she remembered. He was bigger than Xander, and it just made her stomach flutter and her heart pound against her chest because it _felt so good_. No wonder Lonnie dated him—gay or not.

Jay was asleep and he still made her feel this wonderful.

That definitely took some skill on his behalf, or hers, she _could_ just be really good at _riding_.

Mal gasped, inevitably releasing the pent-up moans from her throat and letting them fill the air and making her scream out his name. (Anyone in the halls would surely here the sins she was committing.)

Damn, that turned her on _even more_.

She didn't care what those listening in thought of her—she could easily ruin their lives with a mere magic spell or callous-curse. Though, that would put a damper on Carlos' whole "being good" thing. But who was she kidding? It was nice being good, but being a little bad is fun, too.

Jay moaned out, his eyelids twitched and his body shook under her, that's when she felt it. Mal screamed out his name as he filled her with his load.

Sweat clung to her pale skin, she rocked her hips up and down on his own, milking every last drop from the rock-hard member wedged between her, splitting her open and fucking her hot and raw. Her hands fisted his pecs, running her hands over his nipples and doing everything in her power _not_ to pull and squeeze and pinch at the brownish-nubs. She knew Jay was a sucker for his nipples. (Ever since _that night_ all those years ago, she'd often give her partner in crime a purple-nurple just for the fun, and eroticness, of it.)

Mal could feel him softening inside her, his juices running out of her and trailing down his hips and thighs to stain the sheets under both of them.

She couldn't help it, she leaned down and took his soft, pink lips and mashed them into her own. Her eyes widened when his shot open with a loud gasp. She bit down on his cheek in surprise.

 _Fuck_ , she thought, _I forgot that 'True Love's Kiss' wakes them up... wait, what?!_

* * *

"I am _still_ swimming alone!" Audrey yelled out into the air, hoping for a response. This was just uncalled for. Princesses _never_ swam alone, what if she was drowning?!

Her hair was immaculate—dry and untouched by the shimmering water.

"Not anymore," a voice behind her startledd her, and she turned to greet the familiar and totally not-startling face of the one she used to call Bennyboo. And Carlos. Both had water clinging to their bodies, and _marks_ all over their neck and shoulders.

"Please tell me I'm not swimming in water that you two _did it_ in." She put her hands on her hips, eyeing both of them. Carlos went red in the face, and she had her answer.

Ben smirked, "Well, we didn't actually _do it_ , we just... did _stuff_..."

Audrey rolled her eyes and crawled back onto the stone platform. "I'm done swimming for today."

"Me too!" Another voice turned their heads, Evie and Doug were swimming over. Both were out of breath and Audrey swore she saw nail marks on Doug's back. Both their lips were swollen and her bathing suit looked rather... disheveled. The blue-haired gave a wink to Carlos, who chuckled quietly.

"Well, at least Jane and Lonnie didn't get lucky, either." Audrey sighed.

Lonnie trudged up to the platform from the sandy embankment, Jane was behind her, both red in the face and _covered_ in sand.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Evie whispered to herself.

"C-can we leave now...? I'm hungry." Jane rubbed her stomach, "And _exhausted_."

Evie whispered to herself once again, "I'll bet."

"Yeah, let me just get my phone and call for our limo. By the time we get back to the road he should be arriving." Ben pulled himself out of water, but not before carrying Carlos bridal style and plopping him on the platform next to Audrey's feet. Redness creeped up the younger one's neck when Evie stated that that's what Ben should do during the coronation.

"No way," Carlos glared at her, "All those people staring at me... _no way._ "

"Aw, why not? It'd be cute. And definitely should be part of the coronation pictures and portraits everyone's bound to make." Audrey clapped her hands together, "Auradon's new King and, what, Puppy-Prince?"

"I like that," Lonnie agreed.

Doug nodded, "Definitely."

"So it's settled, it's gonna happen." Evie squealed.

"No denying it," Jane joked.

"Good luck trying to catch me, then." Carlos crossed his arms, "I'm quick on my feet and _don't_ like getting my picture taken." He glanced at Ben, "So, again, good luck..."

* * *

By the time they got back, the sun was just reaching the horizon in the distance; the sky a beautiful pink, gold, and lavender color. Ben had his arms wrapped around his love, Carlos' head tucked nicely in his shoulder, soaking in the warmth that always seemed to radiate off the prince's skin. Lonnie and Jane disappeared after getting in the school, and Doug took Evie off to the cafeteria for a late-lunch/early-dinner.

Audrey got the hint when Ben gave her a look that meant he wanted to be with Carlos; and she gladly departed from the couple to her dorm.

"Wanna do something exciting...?" Ben asked, curling his arm around his boyfriend's and nudging their foreheads together after bending down. "Something... _risqué_...?" Carlos knit his eyebrows together.

"Will this 'something' get me in trouble?"

Ben cupped his cheek, his emerald-eyes shimmered as he gazed into the beautiful brown ones before him. "You're with the soon-to-be king of Auradon, pup." He kissed the tip of his nose, "No one will get you in any trouble."

"That is true... Being your boyfriend _does_ have it's perks..." Carlos smirked, "Maybe being a little _risqué_ could be fun."

The brunett tugged Carlos towards the large window, both now bathing in the golden rays of the disappearing sun, slowly getting taken over by the blue and black of the night. Ben's eyes glanced down to the tourney field, basked in a basked in a glorious glow of a green hue. "Do you trust me, Carlos?"

"Of course." Carlos leaned closer, "I trust you with my life."

The air between them vanished as they locked their swollen-lips, the warm electricity flowed between them. Carlos' stomach flipped with joy, while Ben's heart beat against this chest in a glorious effort to reach the heart that belonged to his true love. They broke apart for air, their chests heaving as both gave a strangled laugh. The buzz of their kiss still made their skin tickle and their mouths quiver.

Ben broke their heated breaths with a smile, "And I trust you with my life."

Carlos smiled back, his dimples revealing themselves as he did. His eyes shimmered, letting joy overtake his frail and bruised heart. "No one's... ev-ever-r trusted m-me with anything, b-be-before..." His hiccuped, and let the tears sting his chocolate-brown irises.

"Hey," Ben leaned forward and rested his forehead against Carlos', letting his golden-brown hair tangle with the fuzzy-whiteness of his boyfriend's. "Don't cry, pup. I love you so, so, _so much_. I trust you, Carlos. I trust you with my life, I trust you with the kingdom, I trust _you_ more than I trust myself."

"D-do you really mean that...?" A stray tear ran down the fourteen-year-old's freckled cheek.

Ben kissed Carlos on the forehead, "I meant everything I said, pup."

Carlos choked back a gentle sob in his boyish-beast's shoulder, "T-th-thank you..."

They hugged for so long the golden rays of the sun had disappeared, replaced with the blue of the sky and the shimmer of the stars and moon. Ben's chin rested on Carlos' brown and white curls, reminding of when he was younger and played in the mountains of snow that blanketed the kingdom every winter. The tufts of white and silver made his stomach flutter—he was hugging the love of his life. Embracing him and holding him so close that their warmth warmed each other. Cruella De Vil's son, black and white and red, his skin mixed and pale at the same time, his body and mind bruised and hurt by his mother's hands and words, for his entire life he's known nothing about love and known everything about abuse.

Carlos was the light in the dark, often overwhelmed and beaten by a greater evil, by a greater and more powerful _dark_. But the smile on his face, and the glowing tears he shed over his life made Ben see the real Carlos De Vil. He was kind, innocent, and perfect.

He _was_ the light in dark; the beautiful ray of sunshine and hope that people needed in their lives. Carlos never thought he was ever wanted by anyone—thought his only use was to serve as a slave to the woman who granted him life, to the woman to granted him the privilege of being a descendant of the great Cruella De Vil.

"Want me to take you back to your room...?" Ben asked, tears running down his cheeks now. Their hug was still tight and warm, lasting for minutes before he even thought about talking.

Carlos shifted in his arms, "What about us doing something a little _risqué_?"

The prince smiled, "Are you still up for it?"

"If it involves _you_ doing something even remotely naughty, then I'm fucking in." Carlos giggled a little, rubbing his palms against Ben's Auradon Prep letterman jacket.

He gripped the younger boy's hands on his chest, pulling them up and kissing his knuckles. "Then, my precious Puppy-Prince, follow me..."

* * *

The room was dead silent. _Scary_ silent. Jay had curled up under his covers, too embarrassed and angry to reach down and grab his clothes. Tears stung his obsidian-eyes, running down his tan cheeks and glistening in the moonlight. Mal had propped herself on Carlos' bed, now draped in Jay's oversized-tourney jersey. Her green eyes had never looked darker, never looked _as evil_ as they do now.

She was furious. He was understandably upset and furious at her for what she did. It was rape. No denying it. He had been sleeping, and after waking up, put under a spell so Mal could "finish". She was angry at him, supposedly, _she_ was _his_ true love, according to that fucking spell she just let roll off her tongue and curse one of her best friends.

"Lonnie's gay." Mal bit down on her lip. _Fuccccckkkkkkkkkk!_ She thought, _she didn't mean to actually say it!_

Jay scoffed, "You thought _I_ was gay." His voice was calmer than she expected it to be, under the circumstances. He glanced over at her for the first time in twenty minutes.

Mal lowered her head, "Jay—"

"No!" He yelled, "No, you don't get to say my name. Not after what you did to me. I'm crying, Mal! Actually, seriously, _crying_! Because of you, because of what you did to me, what you made me do to you!" He kicked off his covers, letting her stare at his bare body, now layered in marks from her nails, bruises from her body against his. "I haven't cried in a long time, Mal."

"Look, I know what I did was awful. But, please... You know I didn't mean to hurt you. And I certainly didn't mean to spell you or do anything—" She was cut off.

"Leave, Mal. I don't want you near me right now."

She let her eyelids fall, trying frantically to stop the tears that still-managed to flow down her pale cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

"Please, just _leave_."

He curled up into a ball, pulling the covers back over him. "I don't want Carlos to see us, see _me_ , like this. He shouldn't know. Or Evie. Or anyone. Got it?" He added.

She nodded as she stood up, "Okay."

Mal left the room a second later, holding back the sobs that wracked her body and made her want to spill her guts out to her best friend—but Jay was the victim, and he didn't want anyone to know. So, she wouldn't tell. She'd deal with the guilt on her own, like usual. She was a big girl, after all; she was the daughter of Maleficent. She was strong, she wasn't a cryer. But yet, here she was... sobbing like a baby and weaker than any puny-villain back on the island.

* * *

Ben lead Carlos onto the tourney field, the grass felt soft under their trekking feet, and the vanishing sunlight gave it the appearance of a bluish-purple sea of small blades, sticking out of the dirt. The lines painted in the grass were bright and colorful—like a beacon that attracted them to it. Upcoming games were pushed back to fit the schedule of Ben's coronation, and a rematch agasint the Sherwood Falcons was floating in the air for the time being.

This was the first time Carlos was standing in kill zone and not fearing for his life. No disks or balls or sticks or shields were tumbling towards him, he didn't have to worry about being in Jay's way when he did his usual-rampage to win the team a point, no matter how many other ankles he twisted or bones he broke.

The prince nudged Carlos' chin up with his index finger, and cautiously caught his bottom lip with his own, they kissed lightly—chaste and quick, like new-time lovers. Ben pushed deeper into the kiss, not satisfied with the mere peck, and Carlos would like to say he minded the sudden entry of Ben's tongue, squirming and wiggling it's way into his mouth and past his lips—be he didn't, he couldn't, because he wanted Ben to keep kissing, he wanted their tongues to touch and poke at one-another, he wanted their sloppy kisses to fill the air with wetness, saliva, and the sheer power of their moans.

His hands wondered up the solid chest before him, warm and moving; breathing, beating with his heart, matching it's rhythm. He breathed through his nose, tickling his and Ben's upper lips while their mouths continued to strike and stuff against and into one-another. The older boy's hands were wrapped around Carlos' smaller frame, bringing him closer and pressing and grinding into him.

"Wanna... fuck... right... here...?" Ben breathed out between the fury of kisses. Carlos smiled, nodding and gripping the bulge in the prince's pants. His hands slipped under the layer of his pants and the still-damp layer of Ben's boardshorts.

Ben moaned as the small hands tugged at his stiff member, before fishing it out of it's confines and let it take in the crisp chill of the air.

"You promise we won't get in trouble?" Carlos breathed intently, smirking a little while his fingers stroked the length in his hands. Ben nodded without thinking—his mouth hung open and he gulped, swallowed the loud moan that threatened to fill the air.

"I promise."

And with that, Carlos stripped the older boy of his pants and boardshorts, fully exposing the royally-throbbing package. "Get on your knees," Ben added, his voice a little rougher than usual. The fourteen-year-old grinned and sank down, letting his bare knees and shorts plop into the grass.

"With pleasure, my prince." Carlos ran his tongue across his lips, his chocolate-eyes still locked with the shining-green ones above him. The six-inch length pulsed under his touch, and smelled of must and boyish-beastly scents. Carlos glazed the head with his tongue, the corners of his lips curled upward at the painful moan from the boy standing above him. His free hand gripped Ben's bare calf as his lips wrapped around the head, lathering the pre-cum-covered tip with his saliva.

The king-to-be bucked forward, pushing an inch further into the warm and wet mouth of his boyfriend, "Oh, fuck. C-Carlos, baby."

His hands gripped the back of the De Vil's head, fingers buried in the mess of white and brown curls, nails digging into the scalp as they both groaned and moaned and begged for more. Ben's eyes closed shut, grunting in passion as another two inches of his throbbing lil' beast slid past the shining and slobbery lips and into the _hot_ mouth. Half-way in, Ben bucked again, gaining another inch that Carlos happily swallowed.

"S-shit. P-Pup, oh, so good..." His head fell back, his moans gaining voice and filling the air around them. Carlos' hands were gripping his bare and exposed asscheeks, spreading them and pinching them just to hear the prince beg for more. "G-good boy, Carlos. Oh, fuck! You're such a _good boy_."

Carlos had taken all six-inches, pushing past his gag reflex and burying his nose into the sugary-brown pubes that nested above Ben's lil' beast he no doubt inherited from his father.

He teased the older boy with his index finger, leading it and tracing it around the untouched-virgin hole and making him whine in need. "N-naughty boy..." Ben mumbled before thrusting back into his mouth and sliding down his throat. Tears stung Carlos' eyes from the pain, but he didn't budge.

A loud groan came from both of them as the sixteen-year-old began to face-fuck him. Carlos' shorts felt too tight—to constricting. His throbbing teen-meat stretched agasint his boardshorts, the bulge grazing Ben's knee every time he bucked forward and jabbed the back of his throat.

"Such a naughty boy," Ben moaned out, "a good, naughty boy."

Carlos tucked his index finger inside the tight hole, releasing a howl and roar from the prince and forcing his six-inches down the De Vil's throat. Pain, _searing_ pain. It hurt like fucking hell. "Christ—" he blurted out, huffing, "Carlos!"

The younger wedged further in, releasing another excruciating roar from Ben before he snaked out of the throbbing hole. The older bent down, pushing his cock-head down on Carlos' tongue while his hand gripped the back of the boy's neck.

He was close; so, so, _so fucking close_.

And Carlos knew that.

The De Vil bobbed up and down the slippery-shaft, taking all six-inches past his lips and burying them deep in his hot and wet mouth.

"Oh. A-ah, ah, Car-Carlos. Fuck! Ah, a-ah, I'm—" He felt the crisp air take his cock once more, the warm lips leaving the head of his spasming length, "—CUMMING!" Carlos felt the warm blanket of seed spray across his face; painting his freckled-cheeks in the white coating and splattering his white hair with _even-whiter_ jizz. His lips puckered up and took a few good shots, while the rest trickled down his chin and dripped onto his shirt.

Carlos exhaled loudly, before tracing his lips with his tongue and taking in the sweet yet salty taste of his prince.

Ben's knees buckled before him, his pants and boardshorts bunched up at his ankles, and his skin tingling with vibrations and the orgasmic-high, he dropped down and took Carlos' lips into his own. Tasting his own spunk was something he was getting used to—it must have tasted better for the younger boy, who's fingers stroked his cheeks and gathered the white goo, before suckling the fingers like he had with boyfriend's cock.

"You're... such a... _naughty boy_..." Ben breathed out after they broke their kiss.

Carlos nodded, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. His throat hurt too much to talk, plus, he was still drinking up the cum that dribbled over his upper lip and landed on his tongue.

But he mustered enough strength to push forward and grip the older boy's chest and push him further back onto the ground. "Woah, Carlos—" Ben was cut off by another kiss. He spread his bare legs apart as Carlos moved between him, easing off his shorts and boardshorts and bearing his hard length against the inside of Ben's smooth-thigh.

Raw passion radiated from the heavy kiss, Ben felt the warm dribble of pre-cum slide across his thigh, the pressure of something against it, warm and throbbing.

A moan ripped throwing his throat when Carlos pulled away and clambered down to his nether region—completely hauling the prince's legs over his shoulders and forcing his fourteen-year-old tongue between Ben's tender asscheeks. The prince howled—he was fisting his own shirt and ripping it open to access his erect nipples. Another whine radiated into the air as his thumb and index finger pinched the pink nubs until they were red and raw. Carlos bucked upwards and entered the tight heat, wiggling his wet muscle around the unchartered terrain. His tongue unstoppable in the vice grip of Ben's virgin tunnel.

"Holy fuck!" Ben gasped—his insides stretched and invaded by the tender muscle. "Carlos, s-shit! Pup-p-p!"

The De Vil pulled away, grinning and out-of-breath, his fingers sunk inside the tightness, pressing further and further until his knuckle grazed the taut and sweaty length of skin.

"Wanna get fucked by an Isler, _Bennyboo_...?" Carlos grinned even wider, his cheeks flush with heat and his chest heaving. Another digit sunk into the depths of the prince, his legs spread and ass clenching tight.

Ben gasped, nodding eagerly.

"You gonna walk funny during your coronation, you know that?" The dog-lover added.

"I... don't... fucking care! Oh, Christ—Carlos, fuck me! Please—fuck me raw!" Ben's body was blossoming pink under the moonlight, his bare and exposed chest heaving while his fingers ravished the raw pink nubs, their sensitivity to touch flaring with each pinch and pull. This wasn't like him—his Beast was taking over, making him beg for cock.

And Carlos couldn't say no.

After minutes of stretching the virgin hole, and getting his cock slicked up with the use of a certain prince's mouth—Carlos slid inside.

* * *

His body writhed, his stomach churning and flipping and knotting together until it was a mess of swirls and tangles and clots. He wanted to die, wanted to crawl in a hole and wither away. He wanted the memory of him to fade away so he can disappear in peace and not have to face the consequences.

His naked and bare body choked up and tightened when he gazed at himself in the mirror. His strands of raven-colored hair bounced off his shoulders, and his tan skin was red and slick with sweat, Mal's and his, mixed and clinging to his chest and nether regions.

Jay swallows hard—his silvery-obsidian eyes shining with tears, which slid down his cheeks in small rivulets. How could she do that to him? How could Mal curse him and take advantage of him and wake him up with, supposedly, _true love's kiss_... What was that supposed to mean? Was Mal his... _true love_? No—they were friends, or, at least, used to be friends. They'd merely hooked up twice, and one of those times he was _unconscious_.

It didn't make any since! He was with Lonnie, who Mal even accused of being gay!

Mal needs to stop putting labels on people. First him, now his girlfriend.

"Why would she do this...?" He huffed and rolled his shoulders, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He needs to do something—he needs to talk with someone. He needed to talk to his girlfriend.

* * *

He walked into Lonnie's room expecting to see her exhausted from a day of swimming at the lake. Instead, he saw her with Jane's head between her thighs. Maybe Mal had a point.

* * *

Ben howled into the wind as his hips rocked and bucked in rhythm with Carlos' thrusts, which had slowly became more and more powerful. Carlos, too, was panting and growling and moaning with pleasure—Ben's insides felt so warm... so tight...

Sweat speckled their skin, shining in the moonlight that basked over them. The chill of the night making their skin crisp, yet warm to the touch. Heat radiated between them, growing when Carlos hunched over and locked lips with the trembling princes, silencing his begs for the younger boy to _go harder_.

Another war waged between their tongues—Carlos quickly dominating the golden-haired boy with a sudden jab to his sweet spot.

Ben was moaning in their war by that point, a roar trapped in this throat as the De Vil gripped his hardened length; each thrust pushing him more and more to his second orgasm. "Too fucking _good_..." Ben gasped, another thrust and another poke—

"Oh, FUCK!"

The roar escaped, and Ben snapped his jaw shut to silence himself. He didn't need Fairy Godmother to walk out here with all the noise. Carlos groaned in pain, only then did Ben realize his nails were crisscrossing the younger's back in bloody scratches. He pulled away, but Carlos slid his length out in a flash, and, huffing something about how fucking great Ben's insides feel, he slides back in.

"Fuck meeeee!" The king-to-be screamed into the air, tightening his white-knuckled and bloody grip on the teen's back, and letting his body succumb to the orgasmic high as he came.

Streaks of creamy white splattered across his bare chest, tracing his face, and lining his sugary-brown hair in strings of the gooey-spunk. His lips gaped open, letting droplets roll past and glide down his tongue. That sweet, sweet taste of royal nectar taking over his taste-buds and making him moan for more. Carlos was whimpering above him, thrusting harder and harder, scraping his knees along the grass, standing his skin in green splotches.

"Fuckin' beautiful," Carlos huffed, rolling his hips and pushing his full-length back inside the prince— _royally_ screwing his brains out. "B-Ben, oh fuck! I'm c-close..."

Between the dry-throat swallowing and beastly grunts radiating from the writhing-royal underneath him, Carlos could make out a beg, a beg for him to fill the prince with his spunk, marking him and making him his own. "C-Cum-m-m _in-n-n_ m-me-eeeee! Car-Carlos! P-P-Plea-Please!"

 _He's so vulnerable, so open, so... powerful, but hides it away for my benefit_ , Carlos thought with every thrust, relentlessly earning another beg and moan from the king-to-be. _He's pushing back that animal instinct that he has to be in control, that beastly instinct that he has to be the dominant one... for me_.

"I'm so fucking c-close!" Carlos let the moans rip past his lips and fill the air, lingering in the heat of their bodies, surrounded by Winter's Breath—in Auradon, Winter's Breath was the chill of the winter weather that managed to turn grass into little blades of frost, turn breath into fog, and leave windows illuminated with a light gray. "B-Ben! I-I'm gonna-ah-ah, a-ah!"

Carlos had enough energy for one final thrust, and with every fiber of his being, he bucked forward and sheathed himself inside the sixteen-year-old, before releasing the most powerful orgasm his fourteen-year-old body had ever endured. Screams of pleasure rose in their throat, on the brink of breaking past their lips and filling the air—letting everyone know of their _de vilish_ acts, letting everyone know that an _Isler_ had just _fucked_ their next _king_. Ben quieted under him, feeling the warmth of his lover's seed force it's way deeper and deeper inside his body, which tightened and milked the white-haired boy for every drop he had.

The younger collapsed, hauled up by Ben's masculine arms and held close. They breathed, panting for needed air and sighing in contentment. Their eyes were glazed over, half-lidded with the weight of their eyelids growing with every second. A mess of tangled legs and arms and matted-hair kept them even closer—apart from the softening-shaft that was still buried balls-deep inside the older boy.

"T-Thank you," Carlos whispered.

"For...?"

"Trusting me."

Ben saw a small smile spread across his face, revealing the dimples of a boy who'd known nothing but pain before coming to Auradon. His eyes told everyone everything, _he was hurt over and over, pain soon becoming dull to him, his mother's harsh words were never knew and always expected_. "Anytime."


End file.
